New Moon? Acho que não!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward Swan começa o ano com a esperança de que tudo iria ser só alegria em sua vida. Série nova na Escola, namorando a garota mais gostosa de Forks e quem sabe ele não seria finalmente transformado em vampiro! Sim esse é o seu ano, e quem sabe, dessa vez a Sra. Gertrudes desmontava! Poderia ser um bom ano afinal. Mal sabia ele que as coisas poderiam piorar e muito...
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**1...**

**Olhei** com pesar para a Sra. Gertrudes. Mas um ano e a véia estava viva e forte ali, se duvidasse, ela viveria mais do que eu. O que seria meio perturbador, já que eu vou ser um vampiro e viver eternamente, né?

Bem, vou ser um vampiro assim que Bella parar de fazer doce.

Olhei para o céu com uma careta, 18 anos, era isso, estava ficando velho, sei que eu cogitei a idéia de esperar para ser vampiro, quem sabe ser um vampiro gato com uns vinte e poucos, mas honestamente, eu estava ansioso para ser transformado logo.

Afinal, eu desejo ficar com Bella eternamente.

E finalmente, poder usufruir das coisas boas de ser um vampiro, quer dizer, a única coisa boa em ser um vampiro seria que se é _super-resistente_ na cama.

- Hey aniversariante, o que faz aí fora? – olhei para o pai e sorri.

- Pensando na vida. – ele riu.

- Muito no que pensar, hein?

- Sim, já estou com 18, pai.

- Poxa Edward! Você está tão velho. – rolei os olhos.

Ele era um espertinho, às vezes, com certeza eu puxei isso dele.

- Pai, 18 é uma grande fase da vida.

- Sério?

- Claro, posso fazer milhares de coisas que não podia fazer com 17.

- Tipo?

- Ah sei lá, beber, votar, casar... – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, ele rolou os olhos.

- Edward primeiro, eu duvido muito que você vá votar, segundo, nem fudendo, que o Senhor vai beber, só com 21 e por último, você é muito novo para se casar.

- De acordo com as leis dos Estados Unidos, eu posso casar, sim! – foi à única coisa que contestei, porque eu sabia que ele estava certo sobre o lance de votar, já beber somente com 21, eu já esperava por isso.

Isso que dá ter um pai Chefe de Polícia, nem para ele ter uma profissão mais "_relax_" tipo Ator Pornô... er estremeci com o pensamento, melhor ser Chefe de Polícia mesmo.

**Um Ator Pornô com o bigode do meu pai seria, no mínimo, traumatizante...**

* * *

**N/A: Oia eu aqui de novo \o/**

**Enganei vcs em kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**paulinha má, isso não se faz u.u**

**Eu sei povo pervo desculpe vou ser boazinha a partir de agora :p kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Então, aqui está New Moon? Acho que não! Oo**

**O que acham que vai rolar nessa minha versão?**

**Jasper atacara Edward?**

**Bella vai partir?**

**Jacob vai mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo Edward? E eu não estou dizendo que ele tem sentimentos pelo Edward :p kkkkkkkkkk**

**Edward vai virar um rebelde sem causa?**

**Bella vai querer se matar?**

**E Edward conhecera os Volturi?**

**Eita quanta coisa pra acontecer kkkkk**

**Mas só saberemos se tudo isso acontecera quando lermos, então bora colocar os dedinhos pra trabalhar, por que Humanward está voltando e quer muitooos coments, e ja sabem eu não posto sem coments, pois faz mal para o ego do Edward u.u**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Divirtam-se povo pervo**

**fuiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

.

**N/B – **Uebbbbaaaa olha aqui _"nós través"_... Mais uma _MEGA_ temporada, livro novo, aventuras mais engraçadas ainda... Um pouco de melodrama, quem sabe? Mas será que a velharia desmonta dessa vez? Duvido muito, mas... Quem sabe, não é? Só espero que a _liga da moral e dos bons costumes_ apareça nesta temporada, portanto **CASAMENTO JÁ!** O que acham? Paulinha será que vou ser "daminha" desta vez? Comments please! A nossa querida DIVA trabalhadora ficará feliz com a opinião de suas fiéis pervas...

**TUCA**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**2...**

- **Hey,** a sua mãe já te mandou o seu presente?

- Sim, um álbum, disse que quer muitas fotos do meu último ano de Escola. – murmurei distraidamente.

Tipo, nem tenho uma máquina, tenho um celular, mas ele é meio ruinzinho e a câmera dele é uma negação.

- Bem, então agora é hora do meu. – me levantei, para ver o que o pai iria me dar.

Ele me entregou uma caixa não muito grande, o que seria... Rasguei o papel apressadamente e sorri ao ver um celular novinho em folha.

- Que maneiro pai! – o abracei meio desajeitado né, mas o abracei.

Quando o soltei, voltei a me sentar nos degraus da varanda, ele sentou ao meu lado.

- Sua mãe disse que era o mais moderno, eu acho! Bem, a câmera é boa, dá para você tirar as milhares de fotos que ela quer.

Assenti enquanto ligava o celular e olhava os aplicativos.

- Obrigado pai, é muito legal, eu gostei muito. – ele sorriu e se levantou.

-Eu preciso ir. Bella vem te buscar hoje?

- Não, vou eu e a Sra. Gertrudes, mesmo. – murmurei distraidamente, então o notei observando a caminhonete meio que consternado.

- Certo, não vá se atrasar, hein?

- Ok pai! – pai voltou para dentro e peguei o meu celular velho de dentro do bolso, tirei o chip e coloquei no novo, tirei uma foto sorridente e mandei para Bella.

Com a legenda "_Olha quem está de celular novo! :p_"

Depois de enviar, coloquei o celular novo no bolso e corri para cima, a fim de pegar a minha mochila e deixar o velho aparelho em casa.

Com tudo resolvido, berrei um "_tchau_" para o pai, me dirigi até a Sra. Gertrudes que berrou para a vida.

Embora eu esperasse com muita força que a velha desmontasse, eu sei que iria sentir muita falta dela.

**Ela é velha, barulhenta e meio capenga, mas já faz parte da família.**

* * *

**N/B – **Museu?! Cemitério de carros? Pois é... Tadinha da dileta Senhora Gê... Duduzinho me dá ela, vai? Ah, anota aí o meu "WhatsApp" no teu celular novinho... Já, já te passo o número por MP no FACES, tá? Beijinhos e Feliz Aniversário!

**TUCA** ( **ED**ilícia'**BBF**)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**3...**

**Chegando** à Escola estacionei na vaga de sempre, Bella ainda não estava por aqui, então fui até os amigos. Isso é, Jessica, Mike, Ângela e Ben.

Não que fossem os meus melhores amigos, mas com o tempo, e nos dias de sol que Bella e os Cullen não vinham, eu tinha que me sentar com alguém, né? Eu acabei gostando deles.

Devido à saída escolar de Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, que haviam se "formado" no ano passado, eles acabaram se juntando ao nosso grupinho. Eles eram legais, gente boa mesmo, além de bem divertidos. E os caras sabiam que Bella era minha e não ficavam dando em cima de minha mulher, então estava bom para mim.

Aproximei-me deles acenando o celular.

- Olá povo!

- Hey cara, celular novo?

- Sim, ganhei de meu pai.

- Ah é, feliz aniversário, Edward! – Ângela me abraçou e em seguida, Jessica que ficou agarrada a mim mais do que o tempo necessário, então a afastei.

Os caras bateram nas minhas costas, me cumprimentando e agradeci.

- Hey, a minha mãe quer que eu tire algumas fotos, com os amigos.

Todos se juntaram e tiramos algumas fotos, agradeci.

Estava olhando com Ângela um dos aplicativos, quando senti um empurrão de Mike, olhei para cima e vi Bella vindo em minha direção.

Sorri abertamente.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde... – murmurei indo até ela, ouvi o coro de "_tchaus",_ mas estava mais interessado em olhar para a minha vampira gostosa.

Assim que me aproximei, ela sorriu jogando os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

- Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigado.

- O que quer de presente? Qualquer coisa no mundo! É só pedir!

- Hmmm, ser como você? – ela fez uma careta, e começou a se afastar, mas não deixei, a agarrei pela cintura a mantendo no lugar.

- Edward...

- Nem comece, você sabe o que eu quero...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Então, ganhou um celular, hum?

Rolei os olhos, já há algum tempo ela fazia isso, sempre que entravamos no assunto "_transformação_", ela mudava de conversa com a rapidez de um raio...

**Oh mulher difícil, hein? Mas eu ainda dobro essa mulher, ah se dobro!**

* * *

**N/B – **ED, fala sério?! Tipo, a mim você não precisaria dobra, então... E aí?! Agora se você prefere a ela, dá logo o anel, envolve a gata, deixe-a doidinha... Vai ver que ela só te transforma casando... Só Casando, meu caro! Comments Please!

**TUCA**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**4...**

**O** sinal tocou cortando a nossa conversa e suspirei.

- Venha vamos para a sala.

- Claro, claro! – segui-a enquanto andávamos pelos corredores, de mãos dadas, em direção a nossa aula de Língua inglesa.

Sim nossa aula, porque a minha namorada _fodástica_, deu um jeito de termos todas as aulas juntos, menos Educação Física, já que ela tinha medo de que eu me machucasse e ela me atacasse, e considerando os meus dois pés esquerdos, era bem possível que isso fosse acontecer realmente, então concordei com a decisão sábia de Bella.

Ao entramos na sala, eu já tinha enchido Bella com os detalhes sobre o meu celular novo, ela sorria cada vez que eu lhe mostrava um aplicativo que eu mais gostava, ela me salvou de levar dois tombos, já que eu estava mais ligado no celular do que no caminho.

- Sabe o que percebi? – falei quando nos sentamos.

- O quê?

- Que não temos fotos juntos... – ela pensou por um momento.

- Verdade! – tirou o celular da minha mão e encostou a sua cabeça na minha e sorriu, sorri como um idiota também, e ela tirou uma foto.

Já ia pegá-lo de volta, quando ela se virou para beijar a minha bochecha, os seus lábios frios pressionaram contra a minha pele e sorri.

Adorava a sensação de sua pele fria de encontro a minha tez quente.

Depois de ouvir o barulho da foto sendo tirada, ela se afastou e me entregou o celular, sorri para a imagem.

- Nós ficamos bem juntos.

- Sim, ficamos sim... – beijou os meus lábios rapidamente, mas antes que tivesse a chance de aprofundar o beijo, a nossa Professora entrou empurrando uma TV sobre uma mesinha com rodinhas.

Ela trouxe um filme de Romeu e Julieta, para que assistíssemos, e fizéssemos um trabalho depois, assim que ela apagou as luzes e iniciou o filme, passei o braço pelos ombros de Bella, que deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

Suspirei de contentamento, a vida estava perfeita.

**Só faltava eu ser um vampiro para fechar com chave de ouro, mas Bella não colaborava... Poxa!**

* * *

**N/B – **Hey, eu posso tirar uma "fotita" com teu celular novinho? Deixa vai!

**TUCA**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**5...**

**O** resto do dia decorreu normalmente. No almoço, me sentei com Bella, Alice e o pessoal. Eu comi a minha refeição, a de Alice e de Bella que disfarçavam, engolindo um pouco de comida quando necessário.

Havia dito, que tudo bem de sentarmos apenas nós três, assim elas não precisariam comer, mas ambas insistiram que preferiam ficar com o grupo, Alice adorava ter amigos fora da família, ela se dava muito bem com Ângela. Já Bella, só fazia questão que eu tivesse mais amigos humanos, além de vampiros.

Talvez ela esperasse secretamente que eu fosse mudar de idéia, pobre vampira iludida.

Depois de mais algumas aulas, finalmente estávamos indo para casa, Bella entregou o carro para Alice e foi comigo na Sra. Gertrudes.

- Quer ir para a sua casa, ou para a minha? – perguntei já dirigindo, ela mordeu o lábio carnudo.

Queria morder para ela...

- Seu pai está em casa?

- Não.

- Sua casa então, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Que surpresa?

- Se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa, né?– rolei os olhos, mas sorri.

Adorava surpresas, principalmente as dela.

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, corri para abrir a porta para Bella.

Ela agradeceu enquanto saia, fomos em direção à porta de mãos dadas, mas assim que nós entramos, eu estava sendo pressionado contra a porta e uma Bella afoita estava me apalpando.

- Bella?

- Hora de uma pequena parte de meu presente de aniversário.

- Tem quantas partes? – ela sorriu e abriu o meu jeans, ficando de joelhos em seguida.

- Hummm, você quer saber ou só aproveitar delas? – sussurrou lambendo os lábios e sorri fracamente.

- Aproveitar, com certeza!

Rindo ela me apalpou liberando o meu pau, já duro, eu gemi baixinho.

Como disse antes, a vida estava perfeita!

**E com certeza, só iria melhorar...**

* * *

**N/B – **Pelo amor da bicicleta verde e sem catraca, alguém pare esses dois! Ed, só casando, lembra? Eu hein, não se faz mais casal respeitador como antigamente, até parece que vivemos em um mundo PERVO!

**TUCA**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**6...**

**Os **seus lábios envolveram o meu pau, eu fui ao céu e voltei.

A sua língua gelada deslizando por ele, era fantástico, uma das sensações mais prazerosas que já senti na vida, o simples contato de sua pele gelada contra o meu pau duro e quente, me fazia ver estrelas.

Tão bom...

Bella continuou me provando, enquanto acariciava as minhas bolas, sem deixar de me chupar, e sem nenhuma vergonha, eu gozei forte em sua boca.

Foi rápido? Sim!

Eu ligo? Nenhum pouco...

Bella continuou chupando o meu pau, engolindo cada jato que liberei, quando terminou, eu já estava quase pronto para outra.

Ela ficou de pé, lambendo os lábios lindos e sorri bobamente.

- Venha! O seu presente ainda não acabou... – ela agarrou em minha mão e a deixei me arrastar para o quarto, porque honestamente, as minhas perninhas estavam bambinhas.

Ao entrarmos, Bella me empurrou para cima da cama e tirou as minhas roupas em menos de três segundos.

- Você está cheia de segundas intenções hoje, hein? – ela riu, enquanto se livrava das minhas calças.

- Segundas, terceiras e até quartas. – moveu as sobrancelhas e grunhi.

Foda-se!

Eu adorava quando ela ficava toda tarada.

- Então venha logo se aproveitar de mim, prometo não reclamar nenhum pouquinho! – ela lambeu os lábios e a visão fez com que o meu pau endurecesse, imediatamente.

- Vou aproveitar muito... – sussurrou, enquanto tirava a própria roupa e sorri abertamente.

**Eita presente bom de aniversário esse, hein?**

* * *

**N/B – **ED, cadê o anel da vovó? Vá já buscar! Oremos para que Charlie chegue logo, ou quem sabe Jake!

**TUCA**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**7...**

**Depois** de Bella se aproveitar muito de meu corpinho, eu estava exausto. Sério, acho que iria passar o resto da vida na cama.

- Não quer mesmo que eu vá com você? Posso dispensar Alice... – Bella falou ao meu lado passando os dedos por meu peito, eu sorri.

- Não, pode ir ajudá-la. Mais tarde ficaremos juntos, ok? – ela ergueu a cabeça para me fitar, eu aproveitei para beijar os seus lábios.

Bella gemeu contra a minha boca, os seus lábios frios se moldando aos meus, me beijando com urgência e desejo, eu não ficava atrás, tínhamos acabado de transar pela terceira vez, e eu já a queria de novo.

- Quero você... – ela falou contra os meus lábios, eu urrei, já passando as mãos por seu corpo, ao chegar ao seu bumbum apertei e ela riu se afastando.

- Não eu preciso ir...

- Ah, mas você disse que me queria.

- Eu quero, mas vou pegar mais tarde...

- É uma promessa?

- Pode apostar nisso!

- Ok, então vá. – ela riu me dando mais um beijinho e se levantou para se vestir, coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça e fiquei admirando Bella.

Porra, ela é bonita!

Que corpão!

Não via a hora de ser um vampiro, iria arrastar Bella para o primeiro quarto e ficar uma semana só fudendo-a.

- O que passa pela sua mente?

- Coisas pervertidas... – ela riu já vestida e subiu em cima de mim.

- Hmmm, são as melhores, mais tarde terá que me contá-las.

- Pode apostar nisso... – retruquei e ela sorriu antes de me beijar.

- Feliz aniversário Edward, eu te amo!

- Também te amo Bella...

Ela saiu de cima de mim e se foi.

- Até mais tarde! – ela gritou antes de bater a porta, eu sorri olhando para o teto.

**Melhor aniversário de minha vida!**

* * *

**N/B – **Ovos de codorna? Pois é... TRÊS!

**TUCA**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**8...**

**- Ok**, mãe. Eu estou bem...

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, que tenho.

- Certo, certo, eu só sinto saudades de você, meu bebê. – rolei os olhos.

- Mãe, eu não sou um bebê, tenho 18. – ela bufou.

- Sempre será o meu bebezinho.

- Que seja! Obrigado pelo presente!

- Você gostou?

- Sim mãe, é maneiro!

- Ok, Phil está comprando uns jogos novos para você, deve chegar por aí na semana que vem.

- Ok.

- Ah, e como vai a sua namoradinha?

- Vai bem! Tô me arrumando para ir a casa dela.

- Agora?

- É... Pai terá turno da noite hoje e a família de Bella queria comemorar o meu aniversario, eu disse que tudo bem.

- Eles parecem gostar de você.

- Tá brincando? Eles me amam, principalmente Esme.

- Esme seria quem?

- A mãe de Bella.

- Bem, eles seriam uns loucos se não o amassem. – ri.

- Valeu mãe! Eu preciso ir, vou sair daqui a pouco.

- Ok bebê, mamãe te ama, e muitas felicidades.

- Valeu mãe!

Assim que desliguei, respirei aliviado, como disse, eu amo a minha mãe, mas às vezes, ela é exagerada demais.

Terminei de calçar o tênis e desci.

Pai já estava na sala colocando a arma no coldre, que eu não tinha permissão de tocar, como se eu quisesse...

- Hey, pai!

- Oi garoto, que horas vai para os Cullen?

- Daqui a pouco. Bella vem me buscar.

- Ainda não decorou o caminho para a casa dela?

- Não! É difícil, tá? – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Certo! Feliz aniversário filho. – me deu um último abraço e foi para a porta.

Estava indo para a cozinha, quando ouvi pai falando com alguém, em seguida Jacob apareceu e sorriu.

- Hey cara, o que faz por aqui?

- Oi Edward! O seu pai me deixou entrar.

- Ah, legal! Então por que veio? Só dar um "_oi_"?

- Não, não, eu vim para o seu aniversário.

- Oh, claro! – ele sorriu nervosamente, e em seguida, tirou algo do bolso.

- Feliz aniversário! – agradeci abrindo o pacote, não era muito grande, cabia na palma da minha mão, mas era presente, e presente não importava o tamanho, era sempre bom.

O abri animadamente, rasgando a embalagem e quando o liberei, estranhei... Parecia ser de madeira, daquelas coisas feitas à mão, era redondo e havia penas. Interessante...

- O que é?

- Um apanhador de sonhos, eu quem fiz! – ele falou orgulhosamente, eu sorri.

- Ah, um apanhador de sonhos...

O quê diabos seria um apanhador de sonhos? Seria muita falta de educação perguntar o que era?

**Porque convenhamos, eu estava perdidinho aqui!**

* * *

**N/B – **Aiaiaiaiaiai , também né, Jake? Com tanta coisa para se presentear um amigo, tinha que ser logo algo de "outro mundo"? Se tivesse dado um "**_Hot Shock Viberspray_**", ele saberia o que seria, e Bella, com certeza, agradeceria...

**TUCA**

**.**

**N/A: O que diabos é um ****_Hot Shock Viberspray? O.o_**

**_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**9...**

**- Você** não sabe o que é, né? – Jacob perguntou e sorri.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. – ele riu.

- Você coloca na cabeceira de sua cama, então ele afasta os maus espíritos e sonhos ruins.

- Ah, que maneiro! Vou colocar na minha cama então!

- Você vai? – ele parecia tão esperançoso.

- Bem, não é para por na cama?

- Sim, sim claro, eu só, bem, estou surpreso que você o vá.

- Por quê?

- Sua er... ...namorada pode não gostar...

- Bem, eu acho que ela não vai se importar, afinal, foi o presente de um amigo.

- Isso amigo... – sussurrou e dei de ombros.

Pobre Jacob, ainda sofre secretamente por ser um encalhado.

Coloquei o presente na mesa e o puxei para um abraço.

- Obrigado cara!

- Feliz aniversário Edward! – ele sussurrou me abraçando apertado, dei uma tapinha em suas costas e ele esfregou as suas mãos nas minhas.

Isso era legal, dois amigos se abraçando, estreitando os laços de amizade, se unindo na irmandade dos homens amigos, se... Porra! Que abraço demorado...

Jacob continuava esfregando as minhas costas e se continuasse descendo, ele iria pegar na minha bunda, então eu já ia parar com aquele abraço, quando ouvi a voz de Bella.

- Edward?! – Jacob praticamente saltou para longe de mim, olhando nervosamente entre mim e Bella.

- Hey, Bella... – me apressei em ir até ela e a beijar na bochecha.

Estava meio agradecido pela sua chegada, Jacob já está a tanto tempo encalhado que ao abraçá-lo, ele naturalmente só quis aproveitar o contato com alguém. Pobrezinho...

- Olá. Oi Jacob!

- Hmmm, oi Bella. Edward eu já vou.

- Ah ok. Quer que eu... – mal terminei de falar, ele já corria para fora da casa.

Estranho...

Voltei-me para Bella, que olhava por onde Jacob tinha saído.

- Pobre rapaz... – ela sussurrou e assenti.

- Verdade! Ser encalhado é muito triste!

Bella me olhou e sorriu enigmática, me dando um rápido beijo na bochecha.

- Você é muito fofo!

- Eu sou? – ela riu.

- Sim, muito, muito fofo...

**Bem, eu não sabia o porquê, mas elogio a gente cala a boca e agradece, não é?**

* * *

**N/B –** FRUTAS? Alguém quer frutas? Tipo, estava demorando, hein "_semnoçãoward_"!

**TUCA**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**10...**

**- Então** o que achou do filme, Romeu e Julieta? – perguntei enquanto Bella dirigia em direção a sua casa.

- Eu gosto, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu acho idiota.

- Eu que o diga! Eu te amo e tals, mas me matar por amor, não vai rolar... – ela riu.

- É lindo saber como você é comprometido com o nosso relacionamento... – rolei os olhos.

- Qual é? Você morreria por mim.

- Claro! – falou sem pensar e a olhei estupefato.

- Sério? – ela me deu um sorriso triste.

- Não há vida sem você, Edward.

Isso que é amor... Sou tão sortudo!

E não vou admitir, mas eu morreria por ela, também.

Mas sou homem, vou deixar essas revelações para momentos extremos.

- Bem, obrigado! – ela riu.

- De nada...

- Mas dá para você se matar?

- Não! Na verdade, eu teria que ir até os Volturi.

- O que são os Volturi?

- São como a realeza vampírica...

- Vocês têm rei?

- Mais ou menos... Eles são os nossos lideres. São três... Aro, Caius e Marcus, são irmãos. Eles vivem na Itália e há vários vampiros com dons especiais que os protegem... Eles fazem com que a lei mais importante seja cumprida...

- E qual é essa lei?

- Não revelar o que somos...

- Mas você revelou para mim.

- Você meio que descobriu sozinho.

- Esse vai ser o seu argumento, quando esses reis aparecerem? – ela riu.

- Eles não vão aparecer, Edward! Só se alguém nos denunciar.

- Certo! Mas então, por que iria para os Volturi para se matar?

- Bem, o único jeito de matar um vampiro, seria outro vampiro o fazendo. Sei que minha família nunca faria isso, então, eu teria que ir a Volterra e dizer que iria me expor se eles não me matassem... – deu de ombros e estremeci.

Sorte a nossa que eu não pretendia morrer, pretendia era é ser como Bella, aí ficaríamos juntos eternamente.

**Isso era tão romântico. Bella tem mesmo muita sorte em me ter...**

* * *

**N/B – **Santas sarnas verdes esmagadoras, como ele é modesto! Comments please!

**TUCA**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**11...**

**Ao** chegarmos aos Cullen, eu fiquei bem surpreso com a decoração, havia luzinhas na casa, nas árvores, além de balões azuis e branco na varanda.

- Cara vocês sabem mesmo decorar uma festa, hein? – ela riu.

- Porque você não viu lá dentro, ainda.

Segurando a minha mão, fui guiado para dentro da casa, suspirei ao ver que eles praticamente reformaram a sala... ok, não reformaram, mas afastaram os sofás, havia balões e luzes por toda parte.

Sobre o piano de Bella, um bolo enorme azul, algumas taças em cima e vários presentes do lado.

- Wow! Isso que é festa!

- Irmãozinho! – Emmett gritou e me abraçou apertado, já me levantando do chão.

Ri dando uma tapinha em seus ombros.

- Pode apostar irmãozão!

- Feliz aniversário, Edward! – Jasper me abraçou e logo todos os Cullen me rodearam, para me abraçar e me cumprimentar pelo meu aniversário.

Esme me deu um abração e um beijo na bochecha, ela foi a que mais me demorei a soltar, adorava aquela mulher.

Depois dos abraços, Alice agarrou a minha mão.

- Venha Edward, venha abrir os presentes.

- Ah, legal!

Ela me empurrou para o sofá e me entregou o primeiro presente, rapidamente, Bella se sentou ao meu lado, deitando a sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Esse é de Esme e Carlisle. – abri o envelope e suspirei ao ver passagens para Jacksonville.

- É para ir visitar a sua mãe, querido. Para o fim de semana que quiser...

-WOW! Isso é incrível! Obrigado meus sogros! – ambos riram.

- É um prazer, Edward.

- Olha Bella! – mostrei para ela que sorriu.

- Podemos ir juntos...

- Sim, será perfeito! Assim a minha mãe te conhece e para de reclamar de você. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Sim, esperemos que sim...

- Agora, abra esse... É de Jasper e Emmett.

Ela me entregou uma caixa não muito grande, eu a abri rapidamente, rasguei a embalagem e vi que era uma caixa de "_som/rádio/toca CD_" para carro, abri a caixa, mas estava vazia.

- Emmett está instalando a aparelhagem nesse momento. – reparei que Emmett não estava na sala e grunhi.

- Caras, a intenção é deixar a Sra. Gertrudes morrer, e não ficar dando motivos para que ela viva eternamente.

Acho que eles não entendiam muito bem das coisas.

**Agora que a velha não morreria mesmo!**

* * *

**N/A: oi pervas eu dei o aviso sobre o cap dez no grupo e esqueci de dar aki hehe.**

**Eu fui postar de manhã e deu um problema com o cap, postei mas ele saiu todo louco ai exclui e so de noite q deu pra arrumar por isso postei tão tarde.**

**Então desculpem a falha hehe e divirtam-se**

**.**

**N/B – **Quanta ingratidão, meu povo! Tadinha da véia!

**TUCA**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**12...**

**Emmett** voltou para a sala sorrindo e o olhei irritado.

- Edward não seja assim, a Sra. Gertrudes já faz parte da família.

Pior que era verdade, então suspirei...

- Ok, ok, mas que seja a última vez, hein?

- É uma promessa...

- Agora abra o de Rose. – Alice me entregou uma pequena caixinha e olhei sorridente para Rosie.

Sim agora era apenas Rosie, nos últimos meses, nós criamos uma relação muito bonita. Eu encho o saco dela ignorando a sua rabugice natural, e ela finge que não gosta de mim, mas nós dois sabemos que ela me adora.

Abri o pequeno pacote com entusiasmo, então fiquei um pouco confuso ao ver um anel preso em uma corrente.

Não era muito um presente que você dá a um homem, mas pelo menos era um anel bonito.

- Hummm, obrigado? – ela rolou os olhos.

- O anel é o brasão da família Cullen. Carlisle disse que tudo bem dar para você, já que, mesmo eu não concordando, sei que vai ser parte da família.

Eu não vou chorar, não vou chorar, essa foi uma das coisas mais legais que ela ou qualquer Cullen já fez por mim, e olha que Bella me fez um "**_striptease_**_"_ usando a roupa da Mulher Maravilha, mas essa é a segunda coisa mais legal.

- Sério? – Bella beijou o meu pescoço.

- Você já é um Cullen.

- Obrigado... – beijei Bella e a soltei para poder abraçar os outros, pela primeira vez, vi que eles usavam anéis como o meu, já as mulheres usavam ou colares com o brasão, ou tinham broches que estavam guardados, tipo a sogrinha, pelo menos é o que me foi dito, enquanto questionava cadê o delas.

- Por que o meu está em uma corrente?

- Bem, como ainda é um Swan e humano, achamos melhor você, ou guardar, ou usar como um colar, mais para frente você o colocaria...

- Ah, beleza! – já fui colocando o meu colar com um grande sorriso.

- Agora o meu... – Alice gritou animada, eu sorri voltando para o sofá com Bella.

- O que é nanica? – ela me mostrou a língua, pegou uma grande caixa e colocou no meu colo.

Abri sorridente, até ver que só tinha roupas.

- Roupas?

- O quê? São ótimas roupas, de grife, você vai ficar um arraso nelas!

Por que eu fiquei com a impressão de que ela estava me dando aquilo, simplesmente porque acha que eu me vestia mal?

- Você acha que eu me visto mal?

- Com certeza!

**É não era só impressão...**

* * *

**N/B – **Tadinho do Edinho, tão sensível o ruivinho... Comments Please!

**TUCA**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**13...**

**- Para** a sua informação, eu me visto muito bem.

- É... – ela começou, mas parou com um bufo, vi que Bella a olhava feio e sorri.

Pelo menos Bella gostava de meu visual.

Eu sei que ficaria "_pegável_" com as roupas que Alice me deu, mas eu ainda prefiro ser eu mesmo, meio _NERD, _é mais a minha cara, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não iria usar as roupas quando for levar Bella em um encontro romântico. Então agradeci à nanica, porque até que elas seriam úteis de vez enquanto.

- Obrigado, Alice!

- Você vai usar? – ela parecia surpresa.

- Talvez... – rolando os olhos, ela pegou outra caixa, era quadrada e pequena do tamanho de um CD.

- E esse é o de Bella.

- Mas você já me deu um presente...

E que presentão!

Sorri como um idiota ao me lembrar de hoje mais cedo.

- É... ...nós sabemos que presente ela te deu, garanhão... – Emmett moveu as sobrancelhas, eu ri.

- Bem...

- Edward! – Bella guinchou e rolei os olhos.

- Eu não iria contar! Não, com os seus pais na sala, né? – sussurrei a última parte, mas percebi Carlisle me olhando consternado.

O quê?

- Eles não se importam, pode contar! – Emmett incentivou e ganhou uma tapa na nuca de Rosie.

- Emmett!

- Ai mulher, isso dói!

- É a intenção, seu idiota.

- Esme e Carlisle já ouviram coisas piores! Eles mesmos fazem coisas piores... – os meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para a querida e doce Esme, que estava fazendo aquela coisa fofa de corar vampírico, que Bella também fazia.

**Dona Esme? Quem diria? O Doutor ainda dá no coro, hein?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**14...**

**- Abre** logo o meu presente! – Bella pediu para poder tirar a minha atenção dos pais dela e sorri agradecido.

- Ok! – abri e como imaginei, era um CD, na frente havia uma foto minha e de Bella, estávamos no quintal, abraçados.

- Onde conseguiu essa foto?

- Esme tirou há algum tempo...

Sorri ainda olhando a foto, em baixo havia as palavras "_Músicas para Edward_", imaginei que fosse as que Bella tocava ao piano.

Confesso que não era muito fã de músicas clássicas, mas... ...eu não estou dizendo isso porque eu a amo... ...mas as dela eu gostava. Era muito bonito ouvi-la tocando.

- Obrigado, Bella! – a abracei e ela relaxou contra mim.

- Eu te amo! Feliz aniversário!

- Também te amo, esse foi o melhor aniversário de minha vida. – ela se afastou.

- Haverá muitos outros...

- Muitos, tipo uns 400 ou 500? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Você é persistente! – estreitou os olhos.

- E você é difícil! – tencionei a mandíbula e ficamos nos encarando.

- Hora do bolo! – Alice chamou, imagino que para nos distrair.

E funcionou...

Era bolo!

Bom!

Levantei-me animado, Esme saiu da sala, voltando em seguida, com as velinhas. Ela as colocou rapidamente em cima do bolo e as acendeu. Todos cantaram parabéns e em seguida, fui assoprar, desejando que em breve eu fosse como Bella e pudéssemos viver sempre juntos.

Desejo feito, eu peguei a faca, pronto para cortar o primeiro pedaço.

Sabe quando as coisas estão ótimas demais, mas depois elas ficam uma merda e tudo explode em sua cara?

**Bem, isso acabou de acontecer!**

* * *

**N/B –** Aiiiiaiiiii o que houve? Será que James apareceu por lá para comer um bolinho?

**TUCA**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**15...**

**Tudo** aconteceu em um mero flash, mas para mim, mais pareceu em câmera lenta... A danada da faca escorregou de minha mão e o idiota aqui tentou pegá-la, só Deus sabe o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo... E lógico, com a sorte que tenho, ela me cortou... Em um momento, tudo eram risos e animação, no segundo seguinte, eram rosnados e o som de pedras se chocando. Eu fui arremessado longe, caindo em cima do piano, para completar, as taças caíram sobre mim, o que fez com que eu me cortasse mais ainda.

Então, eu pude reparar no que estava acontecendo.

Bella estava a minha frente, protetoramente, enquanto Rosie e Emmett seguravam Jasper que me olhava... Com fome?!

Foda-se!

Olhei para baixo e notei o meu sangue exposto, escondi o braço como se isso fosse fazer o vampiro parar de querer me dar uma mordidinha.

- Levem-no para fora! – Carlisle ordenou, e rapidamente os dois empurraram Jasper para fora da sala.

Esme me fitava preocupada, mas vi que ela tampava o nariz, assim como Alice.

- Me desculpe, querido... – ela sussurrou e saiu. Alice olhou de mim para a saída, e em seguida, correu, sumindo.

- Bella?!

- Edward... – ela engoliu em seco, olhando para mim e depois para Carlisle.

- Se está demais para você, saia...

- Me desculpe... – ela sussurrou, e em seguida, correu para longe.

Poxa, nem para ela segurar a minha mão, nesse momento.

- Edward. deixe me ver. – vi Carlisle se aproximando, com cautela.

- Não vai querer dar uma lambidinha? – ele riu.

- Não, sou médico esqueceu?

- Eu lembro! Mas não me lembro de você ter me respondido, se tinha vontade de dar uma lambidinha em seus pacientes.

- Bem, eu não tenho. Como você já deve saber, eu nunca provei sangue humano, até transformar Bella e os outros.

- E você não gosta?

- Gosto claro, mas não quero ser um monstro, e é o que seria se eu desse razão aos instintos animais que possuo.

- Hummm, maneiro isso...

- Agora, deixe me ver.

Ainda um pouco desconfiado, mostrei o meu braço e ele suspirou.

- Deixe-me ir pegar a minha maleta, felizmente não está tão feio quanto pensei.

Ele saiu em sua velocidade vampírica e suspirei.

Que jeito de acabar um aniversário perfeito, hein?

Ensangüentado e quase devorado pelos convidados da festa...

**Pelo menos será uma festa que eu nunca irei me esquecer!**

* * *

**N/B – **Eita que o James nem apareceu!

**TUCA**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**16...**

**Carlisle** voltou em seguida, rapidamente tirou os cacos de meu braço e limpou o sangue, em nenhum momento, ele pareceu querer dar uma lambidinha.

- Cara, a sua resistência é incrível! – ele sorriu, enquanto enfaixava o meu braço.

- Obrigado.

- Quero ter essa resistência quando for vampiro. – ele parou de trabalhar e me olhou com curiosidade.

- Quer mesmo ser como nós?

- Claro, para poder ficar com Bella!

- Mas ela ficaria com você, mesmo sendo humano.

- Eu sei, e a amo mais por isso, mas não quero ficar velho e morrer. Sabe, eu quero estar na flor da idade para poder aproveitar a imortalidade com Bella. Sem contar que imagine eu velho com aquela mulher do meu lado, quem nos visse juntos, iria pensar que eu fosse o avô dela. E como vamos fazer as nossas _"taradisses_" comigo ancião? Eu vou é ter um infarto, ao vê-la pelada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei.

- Er, com todo o respeito sogro... – ele acabou rindo.

- Acho que te entendo, mas entenda... Se tornar como um de nós, é algo grande, não há volta...

- Eu sei, mas eu quero isso! Eu tenho certeza!

- Você parece muito decidido.

- Eu estou!

- Mas vai ter que convencer Bella.

- Aff, aí a coisa se complica para o meu lado... O Senhor não poderia fazer isso por mim?

- Convencer Bella?

- Não, me transformar...

- Hummm, eu acho melhor não... Bella ficaria deveras chateada.

- Ah, mas logo passaria, quando eu acordasse todo lindão de vampiro, porque convenhamos, eu vou ficar muito "_pegável"_ de vampiro!

- Você é uma figura, Edward.

E isso era bom ou ruim?

Espero que bom, porque aí, seriam mais pontos ao meu favor, né?

Agora eu tinha quase certeza de que o sogrão gostava de mim.

Quase...

- Pronto, terminei. – me levantei e notei que tinha sangue na minha camisa.

- Estou todo sujo, o que vou dizer ao meu pai?

- Aqui, pegue uma das que Alice te deu.

- Ah é...

Fucei na caixa e peguei uma camisa azul clara e a coloquei, puxando-a até os cotovelos. Já pronto, olhei para o chão que estava uma bagunça de cacos de vidro, bolo e sangue.

- Se me trouxer um pano, eu limpo. – ofereci, mas ele negou.

- Eu limpo, pegue os seus presentes e vá para casa. Bella, já o espera lá fora.

- Ah, ok! Valeu sogro!

- Feliz aniversário, Edward... Desculpe-nos por como acabou...

- Liga não! Fica a dica para a próxima festa, não me deixem cortar o bolo. Tá tranquilo!

- Hummm, vamos seguir essa dica a risca...

Sorri, agarrei os meus presentes e saí porta a fora.

Cara, que noite! Mas vejamos o lado bom da coisa. Eu ganhei um montão de presentes e estreitei os laços com o sogrão...

Só vantagens para Edward Swan... Só vantagens...

* * *

**N/B** – Pois é... Adoro o lado positivo e otimista desse cara... DEMAIS!

**TUCA**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**17...**

**Olhei** para o banco do motorista, onde Bella dirigia em silêncio.

Na verdade, ela estava assim desde que saiu da casa.

Estranho...

Comecei a bater o dedo, nervosamente, no capô do carro, o seu silêncio estava começando a me deixar nervoso e foi ficando cada vez pior, conforme nos aproximávamos de minha casa.

Então, quando ela estacionou e ficou dentro do carro, eu já estava a ponto de explodir.

- Pelo amor de Deus mulher, diga algo! – ela me olhou.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward...

Ok, eu não esperava por isso...

Na verdade, eu esperava mais uma bronca do tipo, "_seu mongol não sabe usar uma faca, não_?", mas um pedido de desculpas, com certeza, foi inesperado.

- Por quê? A culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e...

- Edward, pare! Você... ...você quase morreu hoje, eu poderia ter... Você poderia... – ela respirou fundo e me olhou daquele jeito que parecia que estava chorando... ...e acho que estava mesmo, não que vampiros pudessem chorar realmente... Então, ela estava com uma carinha tão triste, que fazia com que o meu coração apertasse, sem pensar duas vezes, eu puxei-a para os meus braços.

Ela suspirou, enterrando o rosto em meu peito e soluçou, afaguei os seus cabelos gentilmente e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Shiiiii... Vai ficar tudo bem! – ela ergueu a cabeça para me fitar.

- Não vai...

- Vai sim! As coisas ruins acontecem Bella, mas nós só temos que seguir em frente e tentar melhorá-las.

- Às vezes, você fala coisas muito inteligentes...

- Porque eu sou muito inteligente! – pisquei, ela riu fracamente e segurou o meu rosto.

Abri a boca para falar, mas ela não me deixou, esmagou os seus lábios nos meus, me beijando. E pela primeira vez, o seu beijo me deixou um pouco receoso.

Não que estivesse ruim, estava ótimo, mas era tão, desesperado...

Como se fosse o último...

Bobagem!

Eu a abracei e a beijei de volta, esperando que toda a sua frustração e desespero, passassem depois daquele beijo.

Quando eu já estava ficando sem ar, ela se afastou e passou os dedos por todo o meu rosto, sorri e Bella suspirou.

- Eu te amo Edward, e sempre te amarei...

- Eu também te amo! – ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

- Melhor você entrar...

- Não vai subir? – ela baixou os olhos, eu peguei em seu queixo para que ela me olhasse. – Bella?

- Não estou muito a fim de transar, Edward.

Rolei os olhos.

- Sabe, eu não sou uma máquina de sexo. Eu posso pensar em outras coisas. Eu queria só dormir abraçado com você. Podemos?

- Edward...

- Venha, será o meu último presente de aniversario... – movi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu.

- Ok, entre! Eu estarei esperando por você.

- Certo! – dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios, peguei os meus presentes e saí da Sra. Gertrudes.

Ao entrar em casa, pai estava saindo da cozinha, ele sorriu quando me viu, mas parou ao olhar para o meu braço.

- Oi, pai!

- Noite divertida?

- Não faz idéia...

- Sabe, eu fico feliz que o seu futuro sogro seja um médico.

- Acredite pai, eu também.

Considerando a minha sorte, combinada com os meus dois pés esquerdos, sabia muito bem que as coisas, como as que aconteceram hoje, aconteceriam mais vezes...

Honestamente, estou até surpreso que tenha demorado tanto.

**Talvez, a minha sorte esteja mudando...**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**18...**

**Dei** boa noite ao pai e subi para o meu quarto, passando antes, rapidinho, no banheiro, para me livrar das possíveis manchas de sangue e fazer as minhas paradinhas humanas.

Ao entrar no quarto, sorri aliviado ao ver Bella, sabia como ela estava abalada depois do dia de hoje, então temi que ela fugisse.

Mas ela estava ali...

- Oi...

- Olá... – sorriu, mas não chegou aos seus olhos. Suspirando, tirei as roupas ficando apenas de cuecas boxer, subi na cama, ela se aconchegou contra mim, eu beijei a sua testa.

- Obrigado por hoje, Bella.

- Hoje não foi como eu esperava...

- Hey, foi ótimo! Eu ganhei presentes incríveis, principalmente os seus, além de eu ser o seu namorado e futuro marido... Dia perfeito!

- Edward, você quase foi morto pelo meu irmão...

- Mas não fui!

- Mas poderia...

- Então, me transforme logo e vamos acabar com isso.

- Como você pode querer isso ainda, depois de tudo o que te aconteceu?

- Os meus sentimentos por você não mudaram, Bella. Eu ainda quero estar com você... De todos os modos possíveis...

- O que vou fazer com você, Edward? – sussurrou tocando o meu rosto e sorri.

- Me amar e nunca me deixar! – ela sorriu fracamente e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Vamos dormir...

Pensei em dizer algo, já que ela não disse que me amaria para sempre e que nunca me deixaria, mas para quê falar, isso era meio óbvio, ela era louca por mim.

Com isso em mente, bocejei, e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Ok, boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite...

- Te amo!

Ela ficou em silêncio, mas me abraçou mais apertado, enterrando o seu rosto em meu peito, imagino que ouvindo o som de meu coração.

- Vai tudo acabar bem... – sussurrei e ela continuou em silêncio.

Tudo iria acabar bem, eu só precisava convencer Bella disso.

**E teria que ser rápido, porque eu estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento...**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**19...**

**Saí **da Sra. Gertrudes com uma careta.

Bella estava simplesmente me ignorando.

Odiava quando ela fazia esse tipo de merda.

Foi embora antes de eu acordar, e agora não respondia as minhas mensagens.

Foda-se!

Olhei em volta no estacionamento, mas não a vi, e nenhum de seus irmãos, também.

Onde ela estaria?

Me afastei do carro, a contra gosto, e fui ficar com o pessoal. Como não estava muito a fim de conversar, fiquei mais observando o papo deles e ainda olhando em volta, esperando Bella. Mas quando o sinal tocou e ela, nem mesmo os seus irmãos apareceram, eu comecei a ficar nervoso.

Será que Jasper havia ficado muito ruim, pelo que aconteceu ontem?

Tadinho! Eu iria lá depois da Escola, para dizer a ele que eu não estava chateado. Ele, com certeza, deveria estar pensando que eu não gostava mais dele, por ele ter tentado me dar uma dentada...

Mas eu sabia que a culpa não era dele, mas sim minha...

- Vamos Edward! – Ângela chamou, suspirando a segui para a sala.

Resolveria as coisas essa tarde! Bella iria ter que parar de me ignorar.

As aulas passaram em um borrão, eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que acontecia, a minha mente toda hora estava em Bella.

Então, quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o final das aulas, eu praticamente corri para a Sra. Gertrudes. Ia dar uma rápida passadinha em casa e depois iria para os Cullen.

Mas ao chegar a minha casa, os meus planos foram cancelados ao ver Bella sentada no degrau da varanda.

- Bella... – sorri ao vê-la ali, ela se levantou.

- Hey Edward, eu... huh estava te esperando...

- Por que não esperou lá dentro?

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Ok, eu já estava indo à sua casa, ver como Jasper estava...

- Eu sei! Alice viu você indo, por isso achei melhor vir para cá.

- Hmmm ok... Então vamos entrar?

- Não, eu... er, podemos dar uma volta?

- Acho que sim...

Fiquei meio surpreso quando ela desceu a pequena escada e foi em direção a parte traseira da casa.

Corri para alcançá-la, andamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Quando ela parou e me encarou, eu pude ver que havia algo muito, mas muito errado ali...

- Bella?

- Nós vamos embora...

- Nós, quem?

- Nós, eu e a minha família.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Já ficamos tempo demais aqui, é hora de partir...

- Oh, ok, mas... ...bem, e nós.

- Eu... – ela abaixou os olhos por um momento, mas quando me olhou, eles estavam mortos e sem vida, o meu coração se apertou.

- Bella?!

- Não há mais nós...

**Que porra era aquela? Ela estava terminando comigo?**

* * *

N/B** – CARACAS! Snif...**

**TUCA**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**20...**

**- Como** assim, não há mais nós?

- Edward, foi divertido enquanto durou, mas é melhor acabar por aqui.

- Você está terminando comigo?

- Eu adorei cada momento que tivemos, mas está na hora de seguirmos novos caminhos.

- Você está terminando comigo?

- Conhecer novas pessoas...

- Você está terminando comigo?

- Ir para novos lugares...

- Você está terminando comigo?

- Edward, você está me ouvindo?

- Você está terminando comigo? – repeti de novo e ela grunhiu.

- Sim, eu estou!

- Por causa de ontem?

- Por causa de tudo. Nós não devíamos estar juntos, isso tudo é meio surreal, nada natural... Eu preciso de alguém como eu!

- Está terminando comigo por que sou humano? Sério?

- Sim.

Wow! Agora magoou...

- Quer saber? Pode ir! Não preciso de você, nem quero mais ser como você, também.

- Edward...

- Não, vá se fuder! Você cansou de brincar com o humano aqui e agora está me dispensando... Então, vá Isabella Cullen! Ache um vampiro fodão e seja muito feliz, se é isso mesmo o que você quer.

- Sim, é o que eu quero! – gritou e estreitei os olhos.

- Então vá!

- Eu vou...

Ficamos nós encarando e ela fez aquela coisa de choro vampiro, o meu coração se apertou.

- Desculpe Edward, eu nunca quis isso... Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te incomodar, será como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

Assim que ela disse aquilo, ela correu em sua velocidade vampiresca e sumiu, e a merda que tinha acabado de acontecer, me veio à tona.

Eu terminei com Bella!

Oh merda! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Bella? Bella? BELLA? – comecei a gritar desesperado e corri na direção em que ela tinha ido, ainda gritando o seu nome...

Ela não poderia ter partido... Ela não poderia sair por aí e achar um vampiro fodão... Ela tem que ficar comigo...

É pra eu ser o vampiro fodão!

Mas conforme mais e mais eu corria, me embrenhando cada vez mais dentro da floresta, a verdade me batia...

Bella foi embora...

A minha namorada/vampira/_Mulher Maravilha_/futura esposa, se foi.

Ela terminou comigo, ou eu com ela, ficou meio confuso no meio. Mas o importante e triste era que ela se foi...

E agora, só havia algo a fazer, sentar e chorar.

**E u não tinha nenhuma vergonha em admitir que fosse o que eu fiz...**

* * *

**N/A: E ela foi mesmo Oo**

**O que será que acontece agora? Edward vai ficar depressivo?**

**Acreditem até na depressão o Edward é meio doido hehe**

**Então comentem pra mim postar ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**21...**

**- Edward?**

- EDWARD?

- Edward? – ergui a testa dos meus joelhos, ao som de vozes.

Notei pela primeira vez que estava tudo escuro, havia vozes e algumas luzes, elas vinham em minha direção, mais pareciam ser de lanternas.

Dei uma última fungada, sequei os olhos e fiquei de pé.

- Quem está aí?

Sem responder, um cara enorme saiu detrás de algumas árvores... Sério, enorme mesmo, todo cheio de músculo, com os cabelos pretos curtos e estranhamente, usando jeans e sem camisa.

Só que me faltava ser chutado e estuprado no mesmo dia.

- Ah, aí está você! Todos nós estávamos te procurando.

- Por quê? E quem é você?

- Sou Sam, da Reserva Quileute. O seu pai está louco atrás de você.

Ah isso era bom, não iria ser abusado, só estava solteiro.

Vou ser um encalhado igual ao Jacob.

- Desculpe, eu... huh precisava andar e me perdi.

- Sem problemas, venha, vou te levar de volta.

Assenti e o segui.

Caminhamos em silêncio por algum tempo, quando aquela dúvida já estava começando a me deixar louco.

- Cara, por que você está sem camisa? – ele olhou para o próprio peito e deu de ombros.

- Eu nem percebi que estava sem...

Ok, então.

Ao chegarmos à borda da floresta, reconheci a parte detrás de minha casa, conforme chegávamos à frente, eu fiquei meio surpreso, ao ver vários carros, além de uma ambulância.

- Por que toda essa gente está aqui? – perguntei ao cara seminu, com fortes tendências de loucura.

- Estávamos preocupados com você.

- Comigo?

- Sim, você sumiu há várias horas.

- Oh, eu nem percebi... – parei de falar, quando alcancei as pessoas, o meu pai me viu e correu em minha direção

- Graças a Deus!– ele me puxou para um abraço.

E embora fosse um mico ser abraçado por seu pai, em público, eu o abracei de volta, porque naquele momento, eu precisava de um abraço.

Senti que ele estranhou o meu abraço, mas ao invés de me afastar, ele me abraçou mais apertado ainda.

Quando ficou demais, eu o afastei e forcei um sorriso.

- Desculpe pai...

- Huh, tudo bem! Você está machucado? Posso chamar o Doutor Cullen, se quiser...

- Ele não vai vir... – murmurei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

- Eles se foram, todos eles... – sussurrei e fui para a casa.

Foi legal da parte do povo vir ajudar a me achar, mas no momento, eu queria me enrolar em uma posição fetal e chorar.

Cara, essas lágrimas não acabavam nunca, não?

**Vou ficar desidratado, desse jeito...**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**22...**

**Enquanto** entrava em casa, eu ouvi o meu pai falando com alguém.

- Isso é verdade? Eles se foram?

- Sim, hoje de manhã... O Doutor pediu a conta, dizendo que havia recebido uma proposta de emprego em um grande Hospital em Nova York, acho eu...

- Foda-se! Pobre Edward...

- Ele namorava a filha do Doutor, não é?

- Sim... – pai falou algo mais, mas nem quis saber o que teria sido.

Como foi dito, eu namorava e fui chutado.

Fui direto para o meu quarto, e ao entrar, olhei com pesar.

Cada pedacinho dele me lembrava de Bella.

De quando dormíamos juntos, ou fazíamos coisas melhores na cama do que dormir, de quando eu fazia o dever com ela, no meu colo, me ajudando, de quando ela pulava de minha janela...

Porra, o que vou fazer agora?

Será que pai trocaria de quarto, comigo?

Não, honestamente, eu não queria trocar de quarto, eu queria ficar aqui, onde ainda poderia me lembrar dela...

Rastejei para a minha c_a_ma e peguei o meu celular, fui ver a nossa foto, mas eu não a achei...

Que merda era aquela?

Revirei as pastas do celular e nada da foto.

De repente, as palavras de Bella afundaram em mim. "_Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido."_

Ela não poderia ter feito aquilo comigo, poderia?

Corri para ver os presentes que os Cullen me deram e sumiu tudo, o cd, as passagens e as roupas, e... Toquei em meu pescoço e sorri internamente, eu ainda tinha o anel.

Ah, não conseguiu se livrar de tudo, hein?

Mas a minha satisfação passou rapidamente.

Bella se foi, e levou todas as lembranças com ela.

E os Cullen, Alice a nanica chata, meus irmãos Jasper e Emmett, e claro a sogrinha querida, até da chata da Rosie eu ia sentir falta, e porra o sogrão, justo agora que estávamos nos entendendo.

Que merda de vida!

Voltei para a cama e tirei o anel do pescoço, coloquei no dedo, peguei o celular de novo e escrevi uma mensagem.

**_"_****_Não quero que fique com nenhum vampiro fodão, quero que fique comigo..._**

**_Volte Bella, por favor, eu ainda te amo..."_**

Depois de enviar, fechei os olhos e torci para que ela me respondesse.

Ela não podia ter ido, não podia...

Porém uma resposta nunca veio, eu teria que encarar a minha nova realidade...

Ela terminou comigo...

**E agora? Eu vou ser um eterno encalhado, porque só existe uma mulher para mim e ela me deixou...**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**23...**

**Os **dias seguintes foram um pesadelo.

Eu só queria dormir e chafurdar em minha depressão, de ter sido chutado pelo amor de minha vida, mas pai insistiu que eu voltasse a Escola.

Maldita Escola!

Todos, e quando eu digo todos, seriam todos mesmo, até os Professores, me olhavam com pena.

Bem, exceto as meninas que ficavam dando em cima de mim, já que agora eu era um homem solteiro.

Ai que tristeza...

Todas as noites, eu ainda mandava mensagens para Bella.

Ela nunca respondia...

Vai ver, ela tinha deletado o meu número, ou o bloqueado... ...nem recebia as mensagens.

Até que seria bom, pois as minhas mensagens uma hora eram do tipo...

**_"_****_Eu te amo, volte"._**

Ou...

**_"_****_Não nos afaste Bella, não desista de nós."_**

E na hora seguinte era do tipo...

_"__**Foda-se você! Eu estou feliz que tenha ido embora**__."_

Ou...

"**_Sua mentirosa, você está fora do posto de Mulher Maravilha, eu vou te trocar pela primeira gostosa que aparecer._**

Mas as piores eram as do tipo...

**_"_****_É mentira, não estou feliz, estou depressivo, volte Bella..."_**

Ou...

**_Eu estava brincando, você ainda é a minha Mulher Maravilha, nunca poderia te trocar..._**

Enfim, as coisas iam de mal a pior. E só pioravam a cada dia que eu permanecia sem Bella em minha vida. Pai estava começando a se preocupar comigo e considerando me mandar de volta para Jacksonville, mas eu me recusava a ir, e se Bella voltasse? Eu tinha que estar aqui.

Lógico que não falei isso.

Só dizia que não queria estar em torno de minha mãe.

Por que convenhamos, ela iria ficar me chamando de bebê e xingando Bella, não iria dar certo...

Só eu poderia xingá-la, fato!

Ao chegar a minha casa, eu estava feliz que fosse sexta-feira, eu poderia finalmente chafurdar a minha tristeza todo o final de semana. Sem olhares de pena, ou ser assediado, iria ficar quietinho em meu canto, fazendo o que qualquer adolescente de minha idade faz quando é chutado...

**Embebedar-me... Se meu pai deixasse, né?**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**24...**

**- Mas** pai, eu preciso...

- Acredite Edward, você não precisa!

- Preciso sim! Eu preciso entrar em um coma alcoólico para esquecer as minhas frustrações pessoais e tristeza absoluta.

- Edward, pare de ouvir aquelas bandas _"EMO"!_

Rolei os olhos.

Escuta-se dia, uma musiquinha meio depressiva e já dizem que você é fã de banda "_emo_", ninguém merece...

- Não era uma banda "_emo"._

- Que seja! Mas se eu vir você todo de preto, eu desisto! Você vai morar com a sua mãe!

Aff! Cadê a liberdade de expressão? O meu pai era um repressor, e eu não fazia idéia.

- Pai não seja um repressor. Cadê o meu direito de ir e vir?

- Você pode ir e vir onde quiser, mas não vai beber, ou vou confiscar a chave da Sra. Gertrudes.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Isso não, ela é a única mulher que ainda me ama...

Tipo, eu xingo, desejo a sua morte constantemente, mas ela nunca me abandona... Tá ali, firme, forte e barulhenta.

- Edward, o carro não te ama.

- Poxa pai, achei que você gostasse de mim...

- E eu gosto!

- Então, por que está tentando destruir as minhas únicas ilusões amorosa?

- Por um carro?

- Melhor do que por uma mulher. Elas são cruéis e más...

- Edward, você vai encontrar outra pessoa.

- Mas eu não quero outra, quero Bella.

- Mas ela se foi...

- Eu sei, e o meu coração dói cada vez que eu penso nisso.

- Edward, vai melhorar com o tempo. – ele sussurrou e olhei para o meu pai.

A minha mãe o deixou também, e ainda me levou junto, e o meu pai ficou aqui, sozinho, encalhado...

**Oh merda! Era melhor Bella voltar logo, ou eu acabaria sendo um Chefe de Polícia bigodudo e encalhado.**

* * *

**N/A: Eu não sei vocês, mas quando releio isso aki não sei se rio ou choro kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Pobre Edward, mas ele é muito... doido rsrs**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**25...**

**Enfim**, eu despejei as minhas pitangas para o meu pai, e ainda assim, ele não me deixou beber... Então, fui para a segunda coisa que adolescentes chutados fazem, era meio coisa de menina, mas eu não estava a fim de ouvir músicas "emo", e beber suco de limão fingindo que era pinga.

Então, eu comprei um potão de sorvete de chocolate, coloquei em um canal que só iria passar filmes românticos depressivos, e de preferência, que a mocinha morresse no final.

Sim, eu estava em um dia, que queria que Bella morresse...

Queria nem ver, as mensagens que mandaria para ela mais tarde.

Sintonizei no primeiro filme, um tal de "_Diário de uma Paixão_", cavei o meu sorvete, enquanto assistia os jovens apaixonados, os amaldiçoando por estarem tão felizes.

Malditos!

Quando chegou a parte boa, aquela em que a mulher dar um pé no cara, não respondendo as suas cartas... Bem feito! De repente, ouvi uma batida na porta, pausei o filme e fui atender.

- Jacob?!

- Hey, Edward, como está? – ele parecia realmente preocupado por mim e sorri.

- Tô bem, quer entrar?

- Claro!

Depois de ele entrar, eu fechei a porta e fui em direção a sala, ele me seguiu.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vendo um filme...

- Qual? "_Velozes e Furiosos_"?

Rolei os olhos, claro que ele iria querer ver um filme de carros. Arruma outro assunto nessa vida, homem!

- Não, "_Diário de uma Paixão_". – ele torceu o nariz.

- Esse é um filme interessante...

- A mocinha morre no final?

- Hummm, morre...

- Ótimo, agora que eu quero ver, mesmo! Espero que seja uma morte sangrenta e violenta. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Então, você vai ficar meio decepcionado com o final.

Perfeito, como se já não tivesse mulheres o suficiente me decepcionando.

Grunhindo e resmungando, me sentei no sofá e dei o "_play_" de novo. Jacob se sentou ao meu lado e ficamos assistindo, ofereci sorvete e ele pegou uma colher e dividimos o sorvete, enquanto assistíamos.

Quando chegou ao fim, eu estava tentando secar as lágrimas, que porra de filme era aquele?

Jacob fungava ao meu lado e ambos nos olhamos.

- Estou com alergia... – ele falou.

- E eu tenho um cisco no olho... – eu murmurei. Ambos assentimos e não tocamos mais no assunto.

**Isso que era amizade de verdade...**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**26...**

**Depois** de desligar a TV, não estava mais a fim de filmes deprê, os veria sozinho, a partir de agora, porque daí, eu poderia chorar sem reservas...

- Então, como você está?

- Ótimo! Eu não pareço ótimo? Por que eu me sinto ótimo! – grunhi e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza?

- Não cara, eu estou uma merda... O que há de errado comigo? Por que ela me deixou? Tipo, eu sou "_pegável_", não sou? – ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e engoliu em seco.

- Bem, huh, você é homem e eu não te vejo assim cara, mas se eu fosse uma mulher, te pegava sim...

- Valeu cara! Você não é mal, também.

Quis levantar o ego do cara, já que ele estava sendo legal e ouvindo as minhas lamurias.

- Obrigado! E saiba que não há nada de errado com você. Quem saiu perdendo foi ela.

- Isso aí! Ela vai se arrepender por ter me dado o fora.

Só esperava que fosse rápido, eu sentia muitas saudades dela.

- Acha que ela vai voltar um dia? – Jacob perguntou e suspirei.

- Eu não sei, espero que sim... Sabe, eu a amo, mesmo ela sendo uma _puta_ por ter me deixado.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim... Você poderá acabar encontrando outra pessoa, alguém mil vezes melhor do que ela.

- Cara, não há ninguém melhor... Ela é linda, gostosa e fofa... Ela fazia tudo por mim, ela me dizia sempre que me amava, e eu poderia ver que era verdade, porque ela...

Foda-se!

- Ela o quê?

- Aquela filha da puta mentirosa...

- O quê?

- Ah, mas quando eu a achar, eu vou... ...eu vou...

- Edward, do que diabos você está falando?

- Que ela mentiu!

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre nós! Antes de ir, ela me deu a entender que nunca foi nada sério, que foi só diversão, mas era mentira. Ela me ama.

- Edward, eu acho que você quer acreditar nisso.

- Não cara, eu sei, aquela miserável me ama e fugiu com medo de me machucar.

- Machucar?

- Longa história, cara. Mas o importante é que eu preciso encontrá-la.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Não faço idéia. Mas eu preciso, pois ela me ama e vamos nos casar.

- Edward, eu...

- Você me ajuda? – o olhei esperançoso e ele esfregou a nuca.

- Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia.

- É ótima! Nós precisamos encontrar Bella, para que eu diga que sei que ela é uma mentirosa e aí ela vai se arrastar pelo meu perdão...

- Se arrastar?

- Não aceito menos que isso!

**Tipo, eu passei uma semana em depressão, quase considerei me tornar "****_emo_****", então o mínimo que eu mereço, é devoção absoluta e um grande gesto de pedido de perdão, no mínim**o!

* * *

**N/A: Eita, será que Edward descobriu mesmo as verdadeiras intenções da Bella? Oo**

**O que ele fara pra trazê-la de volta?**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**27...**

**Agora** que eu estava mais ligado na sem-vergonhice de Bella, eu precisava dar um jeito dela voltar.

Mas o que a faria voltar?

Tinha que ser algo grande, algo que fosse impossível de ela não saber.

Eu podia contar com Alice olhando o meu futuro, mas e se ela estivesse distraída...

Então, antes de tudo, eu teria que encontrar Bella pelos meios normais, se não desse certo, eu iria partir para medidas mais extremas.

- O que está planejando?

- Quero ir à casa dos Cullen.

- Para quê?

- Conseguir pistas.

- Edward... – nem esperei ele terminar, me levantei, peguei o meu pote de sorvete e o levei para a cozinha.

Lavei as mãos e me virei para Jacob, que me encarava com curiosidade.

- Vai agora?

- Sim, ainda é cedo. Quer ir? – ele suspirou.

- Claro...

Caminhei em direção à porta com Jacob logo atrás de mim, parando apenas para pegar a chave da Sra. Gertrudes.

- Não quer ir em meu carro?

- Não, apesar de lenta e barulhenta, nesses últimos dias, a Sra. Gertrudes tem se tornado a minha grande companheira de lamúrias.

A "_véia"_ se fosse humana, já estaria surda do tanto que eu reclamo. Pelo menos, eu reclamo mais de Bella agora do que dela, né?

- Quem é a Sra. Gertrudes?

- Meu carro, ué!

Já estávamos do lado de fora, quando notei Jacob encarando o carro consternado.

- Por que Sra. Gertrudes?

- Porque combina com ela.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acho que desistiu, pois a fechou e me seguiu para dentro do carro.

Agora, era tentar me lembrar do caminho.

Sabia que deveria ter prestado menos atenção em Bella, e mais no caminho, porém Bella era fodidamente sexy dirigindo e sempre preferi olhar para ela, à estrada.

**Nada esperto! Nada esperto, mesmo...**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**28...**

**Depois** de entrar na curva errada, pelo menos umas três vezes, enquanto Jacob insistia que pedíssemos informações, eu o ignorava, e simplesmente, tentava de novo.

Na quarta tentativa, eu finalmente achei a entrada da floresta que dava para a casa de Bella.

Ah, para que pedir informações? Eu sou homem e posso me virar sozinho!

Conforme a casa enorme e branca começou a entrar no meu campo de visão, o meu coração disparou. Achei que nunca mais fosse ver aquela casa novamente.

Estacionei o carro e saí com Jacob logo atrás.

- O que espera encontrar aqui?

- Eu não sei... – sussurrei, enquanto planejava como entrar na casa.

Talvez tivesse que pular uma janela, ou arrombar uma porta, preferia não ter que recorrer a essas opções, mas não via outro modo de entrar.

- O que está fazendo?

- Pensando em um modo de entrar.

- Por que não usa a porta.

- Jacob, não seja bobo a porta, com certeza, está trancada.

Comecei a rodear a casa, em busca de uma janela, não muito alta, para que eu pudesse pular.

Infelizmente, a casa dos Cullen era cheia de janelas, mas todas grandes, como a do quarto de Bella, que ocupava metade da parede.

Quando terminei de dar a volta, parei na entrada e Jacob estava recostado no batente da porta, que estava aberta.

- Cara, como você entrou?

- Eu abri a porta, oras!

- Estava aberta?!

Aff, esses vampiros não sabem que têm que trancar as portas e as janelas quando se sai? Só porque são os fodões, acham que não precisam de segurança...

Não que eles precisem temer um bandido comum, mas vai que topam com um bandido vampiro.

**Depois de ver um vampiro/gay/psico-perseguidor/mendigo, eu já esperava qualquer coisa...**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**29...**

**Ao** entrarmos na casa, eu fiquei um tantinho desconfortável ao ver tudo vazio.

Sem os sofás, sem o piano, sem os Cullen...

Ansiosamente, corri para ao andar de cima. Imagino que com uma esperança falsa, de que Bella ainda estaria aqui... ...mas ao entrar em seu quarto e o ver tão vazio quanto à sala, o meu coração se apertou dolorosamente.

Sentei-me no chão, olhando em volta com um suspiro triste.

Cadê você Bella?

- Edward?! – Jacob entrou no quarto e parecia curioso.

- Estou aqui...

- Achou algo?

- Não, e você?

- Nada! A casa está completamente vazia, parece até que nunca viveu ninguém aqui.

As palavras dele se repetiram em minha mente.

_"__Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido"..._

Sim, era o que parecia.

Era como se os Cullen nunca tivesse vindo em Forks, mas eles vieram... E se dependesse de mim, eles iriam voltar, ou eu não me chamava Edward Swan, futuramente um Cullen.

Mas animado com a minha decisão, me levantei.

- Bem, está na hora do plano "**_B"._**

- E qual é o plano "**_B"_**?

- Ser um rebelde com causa.

- O termo certo, não é rebelde sem causa?

- Sim, mas eu tenho uma causa.

- Que seria?

- Fazer tantas loucuras, que Bella terá que voltar.

- Tem uma falha no seu plano.

- E qual é?

- Bem, Bella e todos os Cullen estão longe, então como ela, ou qualquer um deles saberia que você é um rebelde, agora?

- Acredite meu amigo, eles vão saber!

Ele me olhou confuso.

Eu até queria explicar sobre Alice e as suas visões, mas não poderia revelar o segredo deles para Jacob, então seria melhor manter o mistério.

Agora, era só planejar qual seria o meu primeiro ato de rebeldia.

**Mas era melhor começar com algo bem leve, sabe? Só para eu ir me acostumando com a minha nova conjuntura de "rapaz rebelde".**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**30...**

**Depois** de uma última olhada, saímos da casa dos Cullen. Eu já estava meio deprimindo em ficar olhando para a casa vazia. Mas em breve, ela estaria cheia de novo, eu tinha que acreditar naquilo...

Sim, estaria cheia, todos voltariam e tudo seria como antes.

Eu espero...

Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, Jacob tagarelava sobre o seu assunto favorito, "_carros_".

Sério, eu até gostava do cara, mas ele só sabia falar daquilo.

Enquanto ele falava e falava, eu só assentia e fingia que ouvia.

Parei no sinal, olhando para a rua distraidamente, até que algo me chamou a minha atenção, forcei a vista olhando a placa e em seguida sorri, virei o carro na direção da casa com um monte de ferro velho no quintal.

- O que foi? – Jacob perguntou e apontei a placa.

- Vende-se sucata. Sucata?

- Sim, mas olha o que tem lá no meio. – ele ficou olhando, como se procurasse o que eu estivesse vendo.

- Edward, do que você está falando? – rolei os olhos, parei o carro e desci, Jacob me seguiu e riu, quando viu o que eu finalmente estava vendo.

- É disso que eu estou falando! – acariciei a lataria da moto preta, em péssimo estado, mas ela era perfeita para os meus propósitos.

- Essa moto está acabada.

- Sim, mas... Hey tem uma aqui para você, também. – falei animadamente olhando para a outra moto, dessa vez vermelha.

- Edward, isso é um monte de lixo, você precisaria de um mecânico incrível para concertá-las.

- Eu conheço um...

- Sério? Quem é? – rolei os olhos novamente, Jacob era meio lerdinho às vezes, hein?

- Você?! – ele piscou parecendo mais surpreso e em seguida pigarreou.

- Me... ...me acha incrível?

- Claro! Você não montou o seu carro sozinho? – ele estufou o peito todo orgulhoso.

- Sim!

- Então, concertar as motos vai ser moleza.

- Mas precisaremos de peças...

- Eu pago, vou começar a trabalhar na loja dos Newton, então vou ter grana.

- Bem... – ele ainda parecia hesitante, então grunhi.

- Vamos Jacob! Vai ser legal! Eu até tentarei te ajudar, passaremos um tempo juntos, posso até te ajudar com a lição de casa.

- Passaremos bastante tempo juntos... – murmurou baixinho e sorri.

- É isso aí!

- Então tudo bem...

- Agora sim, vamos ver quanto elas custam e colocar a mão na massa.

Jacob sorriu bem mais animado, então fui procurar o dono daquelas belezinhas.

**É isso aí, o meu plano de rebeldia já estava começando. Agora, Bella iria ter que voltar. Ah, se ia... Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida...**

* * *

**N/B:** Pois é... O povo quer mais é se dá bem... Poor Edward! Smart Jacob!

**TUCA**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**31...**

**Com** as motos na traseira da Sra. Gertrudes, além de alguns dólares, mais pobre, eu dirigi para a Reserva de Jacob. Nós iríamos escondê-las na pequena garagem da casa dele, local em que ele concertava o carro que estava montando. Como o pai do rapaz nunca ia até lá, seria tranquilo para que as escondêssemos no lugar.

Já que nem fudendo, o meu pai poderia, pelos menos cogitar, o meu ato de rebeldia.

Sou rebelde sim, mas não idiota.

Ele já me ameaçou de me mandar de volta para a casa de minha mãe, caso eu me transformasse em um "_emo_", se ele soubesse que agora eu era um rebelde, já estaria em um avião uma hora dessas.

Depois de colocarmos as motos na garagem e cobri-las com uma lona grossa, sentamos para descansar, ou melhor, eu sentei para descasar.

Jesus, eu sou muito mole!

Jacob ao contrário, nem parecia suar.

- Você faz exercícios? – perguntei a ele quando parei de arfar que nem um cachorro.

- Eu corro bem cedinho, antes de ir para a Escola.

- Hummm, você parece em forma. – murmurei com pesar, e ele sorriu.

- Sim, é bom correr. Faz com que eu me sinta bem melhor.

- Era isso que eu temia... – ele riu.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu estou precisando fazer algum tipo de exercício, sabe, tipo ganhar corpo. Deixar de ofegar como um cão, cada vez que ando um pouquinho.

- Bem, a corrida te ajudaria nesse intuito. Mas não acho que precise ganhar corpo. – olhei para a minha barriga e dei de ombros.

- Sei lá, vai que o meu físico de minhoca, foi o que afugentou Bella. – lamuriei e ele bufou.

- Nada a ver, Edward! Você está ótimo.

- Se você diz, mas ainda acho que preciso fazer uns exercícios.

- Bem, depois que você vir e mexermos nas motos, nós poderíamos correr um pouco, o que acha? Você vai vir todos os dias?

- Que ótima ideia! Sim, o meu trabalho nos Newton só começa em algumas semanas mesmo, vou ter tempo livre à tarde.

- Beleza, então você vem, nós mexemos nas motos por uma ou duas horas e depois corremos um pouco.

Assenti em acordo, era um ótimo plano, menos a parte de correr, né? Mas eu precisava mesmo entrar em forma, para pelo menos, conseguir me manter firme depois de uma caminhada. Afinal, como Bella adorava caminhadas, não é? Eu precisava estar 100% para quando ela voltasse...

**Ah, o que eu não faço por amor, mesmo ela não merecendo, mesmo de longe, ela tem sorte em me ter.**

* * *

**N/B:** Ai meu São Gonçalo dos anões depenados, tadinho do meu "semnoçãoward", agora nem rezando...

**TUCA**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**32...**

**Ao** chegar a minha casa um pouco mais tarde, encontrei o meu pai sentado no sofá, olhando irritado para mim, forcei um sorriso, meio confuso com a sua aparente irritação.

Será que eu havia feito algo de errado?

Os meus olhos se arregalaram, será que ele sabia dos meus planos de rebeldia?

Mas como...

- Onde o Senhor esteve?

- Huh, com Jacob?

- Com Jacob?

- Sim.

- Que Jacob?

- O filho do seu amigo, Billy.

- Ah, esse Jacob.

Sério, quantos Jacob ele conhece?

- Sim esse, conhece outro? E por que parece bravo comigo, o que eu fiz?

- Nada, eu só estava preocupado. Eu cheguei a casa e você não estava. Temi que tivesse feito alguma loucura...

Eu? Fazendo uma loucura?

Esse homem anda lendo mentes?

- Pai, por que eu faria alguma loucura? – melhor me fazer de idiota, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que mais eu poderia pensar Edward? Você passou mais de uma semana em um estado meio depressivo, choramingando pelos cantos, assistindo filmes românticos e xingando as mocinhas.

Hummm ele notou isso... Droga! Eu preciso de uma TV no meu quarto.

- ...ouvindo músicas "_emo_"... – aff, foi só uma vez! Ele nunca vai esquecer isso?

- ...se empanturrando de sorvete... – é, era melhor eu parar com o tal do sorvete, ou a forma que eu iria estar, quando Bella viesse me ver, seria de bola...

- Olhe pai, eu sei que estava meio mal, ainda estou triste, mas estou bem melhor, já me considero até quase recuperado... – murmurei para tranquilizá-lo.

- Já superou, então?

- Não há nada para superar... Bella vai voltar e ainda vamos nos casar. – falei alegremente e ele torceu o bigode em confusão.

- Ela vai voltar?

- Com certeza, estou trabalhando nisso...

- Edward, o que você está aprontando?

- Nada pai, só me assegurando de que o amor de minha vida volte... – ele respirou fundo.

- Quer saber? Eu não vou me meter nisso, desde que você se cuide.

- Farei o possível. – ele estreitou os olhos e sorri abertamente.

- Certo! Eu pedi uma pizza, deixei um pouco para você sobre a mesa.

- Valeu pai!

Corri para a cozinha, a fim de encher a pança, enquanto fazia planos, tipo, as motos eram uma ótima idéia, mas até elas ficarem prontas, ainda iria demorar um pouco.

**Então estava na hora de pensar nos planos ****_"C" e "D"._**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**33...**

**Depois** de comer, dei boa noite ao pai. Fui para o meu quarto, mas antes passando no banheiro para resolver as minhas paradas humanas.

Ao entrar no quarto e ver a minha cama vazia, o meu coração se apertou, era doloroso olhar para o espaço cavo e saber que não havia Bella lá, pelo menos, por enquanto.

Fui para a cama e me deitei, começando a pensar no que poderia ser bom o bastante para atrair a atenção de Bella.

No momento, eu só tinha as motos, mas eu ainda procuraria outras coisas para fazer, talvez eu nem precisasse subir na moto, no final das contas.

Não que eu estivesse com medo, mas havia fortes possibilidades da moto cair em cima de mim, antes mesmo de eu sequer aprender a pilotar.

Então, o que seria rebelde o suficiente para que Bella viesse me ver?

Sentei-me já animado, conforme as idéias iam pipocando na cachola.

Ir a um bar barra pesada?

Provocar caras maiores que eu?

Ir acampar? ...humm...

Não, melhor não ir acampar... ...um urso poderia acabar me devorando...

Hey, mas eu poderia tentar achar a nossa clareira, e com certeza, andando sozinho na floresta, eu acabaria me perdendo.

Jacob iria ter que me ajudar nessa.

Bem, com certeza poderia tentar mais coisas, mas no momento, pelo menos, eu já tinha por onde começar.

Então, seria bom que Bella voltasse logo, antes que eu morresse tentando chamar a sua atenção.

**Ou pior, o pai descobrisse e me colocasse de castigo...**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**34...**

**Na** semana seguinte eu comecei com calma, não revelei a Jacob os meus outros planos rebeldes. Passamos a maior parte da semana bebendo refrigerantes na garagem e mexendo nas motos.

Melhor dizendo, ele mexendo nas motos, eu bebendo o_ refri_, o meu e o dele, e dando palpites.

Até que era divertido.

Depois corríamos por uma hora...

Aí nós voltávamos, quando eu já estava quase morrendo, depois que eu passasse cerca de meia hora recuperando o meu fôlego, íamos fazer a lição de casa.

Nossa rotina era até divertida, exceto a parte da corrida, mas nem tudo poderia ser perfeito, né?

Já no sábado, eu estava cansado de ficar só no plano **_"B",_** estava na hora de introduzir Jacob aos planos _"__**C "**_e**_"D"._**

E no momento, o plano "**_C",_** era ir a um bar.

Jacob arrumava uma paradinha lá na roda, coisa que ele já vinha fazendo há algum tempo, enquanto falava sobre um idiota da Reserva.

- E qual o nome dele?

- Sam. E o que mais me irrita é que todos parecem idolatrar o cara, mas ele não passa de um chefe medíocre de uma gangue. – dessa eu tive que rir.

- Gangue?

- Sim, ele e os amigos, todos andam iguais.

- Jaqueta e moto?

- Antes fosse... Cortaram os cabelos todos iguais e ficam andando por aí de shorts e sem camisa.

- Aff, que brega!

- Eu que o diga...

- Então, eu estava pensando, que tal a gente sair?

- Sair?

- É, vamos para Port. Angeles, beber algumas, sair um pouco.

- Eu adoraria sair com você.

- Huh? – ele pigarreou.

- Quer dizer, vai ser ótimo...

Ok, então.

Agora era só achar o bar mais barra pesada de Port. Angeles e esperar a mágica acontecer... ...e me referindo a isso, eu queria dizer, que eu poderia falar alguma merda e me meter em sérias encrencas...

**Acredite, não seria a primeira vez...**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**35...**

**Jacob** se arrumou, depois passamos em minha casa para que eu trocasse de roupa. Ao chegarmos, vi a viatura do pai e olhei para o meu parceiro de crime.

- Não olhe nos olhos dele e não dê detalhes, ele pega mentiras no ar. – sussurrei conspiratoriamente, ele riu.

- Fica tranqüilo, vou ficar na minha.

- É isso aí...

Ao entrarmos, vi pai vindo da cozinha com um prato, contendo um sanduíche, ao nos ver, ele sorriu abertamente.

- Olá meninos.

- Hey, pai.

- Oi Charlie.

- E aí, o que contam de novo?

- Vamos sair.

- Aonde vão? – ambos nos entreolhamos.

- Port. Angeles.

- Cinema... – falamos ao mesmo tempo, Jacob riu nervosamente e bufei.

- Vamos ao cinema em Port. Angeles.

- Hummmm, e ver que filme?

- Não sabemos ainda, nós vamos... ...vamos escolher na hora.

- Ok. Divirtam-se!

- Valeu pai! Vou só me trocar e já desço. – avisei a Jacob e corri para o andar de cima.

Procurei uma camiseta legal, acabei por pegar uma da Mulher Maravilha, o que achei bem apropriado para essa noite.

Vesti uma jaqueta preta, fechando os botões e troquei de tênis.

Prontinho! Desci e encontrei o pai olhando desconfiado para Jacob, que olhava para todos os lados, menos para o meu pai.

Aff, que péssimo parceiro de crimes eu fui arranjar.

- Pronto, vamos?

- Sim...

Rapidamente nos despedimos e fomos para a Sra. Gertrudes. A ida foi lenta, mas foi legal. Ouvimos músicas, falei dos meus quadrinhos para Jacob e até prometi emprestar alguns para ele, menos os da Mulher Maravilha, pois esses eu não empresto mesmo.

Quando chegamos à cidade, dirigi por um bom tempo a procura do lugar perfeito. Jacob parecia ansioso, conforme eu ia mais e mais a fundo naquela cidade.

- Onde estamos indo?

- A um bar.

- E onde fica?

- Não faço idéia.

- Edward... – ele começou, mas parou quando desacelerei o carro, pois avistei o lugar certo. Ele seguiu o meu olhar e grunhiu quando percebeu as minhas intenções. – Aqui?

- Aqui é perfeito!

Estacionei o carro e nós saímos do veiculo, Jacob a muito contra gosto, mas eu nem ligava. Fomos parar no "_Arrebentando Cabeças",_ era um nome bem sugestivo e que combinava muito com o que eu queria.

**Essa noite eu arrebentaria uma cabeça, ou alguém arrebentariam a minha, né? Só esperava estar inteiro quando Bella voltasse...**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**36...**

**Ao** chegarmos ao bar, Jacob, a muito contra gosto, entrou. Eu sorri abertamente.

Sim, esse era o lugar, homens mal encarados, sinuca, máquina de música, tudo fedia a urina e cerveja velha. Essa foi a melhor escolha que já fiz... Bella iria entrar pela porta a qualquer momento.

- Edward, vamos embora... – Jacob sussurrou pela milionésima vez.

- Mas acabamos de chegar! Venha, vamos pedir uma cerveja.

- Somos menor de idade. – ele grunhiu andando em volta, vi que a metade dos caras que estavam ali, nos olhavam com curiosidade.

No entanto, eu não vacilei, fui até o bar e tirei a primeira nota que peguei no bolso e bati no balcão.

O bartenderera enorme, careca e com tatuagens nos braços musculosos, que só eram visíveis porque ele usava uma regata preta. Ele me lembrava de Emmett, mas ao contrário de meu irmãozão, esse era feio e não tinha um sorriso amigável.

- Uma cerveja! – o cara olhou para a minha mão e arqueou uma sobrancelha, segui o seu olhar e percebi que tirei uma nota de um.

Sorrindo sem graça, voltei a enfiar a mão no bolso e tirei uma de 20 e bati no balcão de novo.

- Claro, mas antes a identidade.

- O que acha de esquecermos a identidade e você me dá uma cerveja. – tirei do bolso, dessa vez, a nota certa, mais uma de vinte e bati no balcão.

- O que você acharia de eu chutar a sua bunda, e você saísse daqui mancando?

- Então isso seria um não? – ele riu.

- Sim rapaz, mas te dou um refrigerante. – puxei os meus vinte dólares de volta para o bolso.

- Ok, mas pelo menos, você poderia colocar num copo de cerveja? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e dei de ombros.

- Para parecer mais realista... – sorrindo, ele olhou para Jacob.

- E você rapaz, também quer um refrigerante em um copo de cerveja?

- Huh... – ele me olhou ansiosamente.

- Pode trazer, cara.

Ainda rindo, o bartender, politicamente correto, quem diria, foi pegar as nossas bebidas.

Apoiei-me ao balcão displicentemente e Jacob fez o mesmo.

- E o que faremos agora?

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

Podíamos jogar sinuca, mas eu não era muito bom nisso, na verdade, eu nem sabia como jogar aquilo. Olhei para Jacob que parecia ansioso.

- Tá tudo bem cara?

- Acho que devemos ir...

- Mas acabamos de chegar!

- Aqui mocinhas! – o bartender deixou as bebidas e foi limpar o balcão com um trapo sujo.

- Você viu isso? Ele nos chamou de mocinhas! – ri abertamente.

- E você gostou?

- Cara, a coisa é obvia, esse é o tratamento de um bar barra pesada. Você não assiste filmes, não?

- Edward, eu não acho que a vida real seja igual aos filmes.

- Bem, não exatamente igual, mas bem perto disso.

Ele rolou os olhos.

Percebi um cara sentando no tamborete, ao nosso lado, ele pediu um uísque.

Sem prestar muita atenção, peguei o meu refri e dei um longo gole, quando coloquei a caneca de volta no balcão, foi um pouco forte demais e a bebida espirrou no cara do lado.

- Que porra... – ele começou e quando me virei para me desculpar, engoli em seco...

O cara era enorme e mal encarado.

Tinha _piercing_ na sobrancelha, uma tatuagem que parecia começar no seu pescoço e ir descendo pelas suas costas e braços, ele me olhava com raiva e engoli em seco.

**Era bom Bella entrar pela porta logo, ou quando ela voltasse, já seria o meu velório...**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**37...**

**- Merda!** – ouvi Jacob ofegar e engoli em seco.

- Huh, desculpe-me Senhor, eu...

- Foda-se rapaz, manchou a minha blusa.

Blusa?!

Ele usava uma regatinha branca bem fuleira.

- Não querendo ofender, mas a sua regata é bem chinfrim, eu te pago outra.

- O que você disse? – ele rosnou e dei um passo para trás.

Foda-se, acho que ele devia gostar muito daquela regata.

- Eu... huh...

Sem esperar que eu terminasse, ele me agarrou pelo colarinho da jaqueta.

- Eu vou te dar uma surra, gracinha.

Eita, ele me chamou de gracinha, igualzinho aos filmes de valentões.

- Qual a graça? – percebi que ri, e pigarreei.

- Nada Senhor...

- Hmmm, Senhor, desculpe o meu amigo, ele é meio avoado, às vezes.

Às vezes? Tô mais para "_sempre"_, contudo foi legal da parte dele dizer só, _às vezes_, ele é um ótimo amigo.

- E eu com isso?

- Se o Senhor o soltar, iremos embora imediatamente, ele sente muito, não é Edward?

O cara me olhou e até abri a boca para falar que "_sim_", mas tipo, se eu me acovardasse agora, Bella não viria.

Então estufei o peito.

- Na verdade, não, eu não sinto, em realidade, fiz até de propósito.

Jacob ofegou e o cara rosnou.

- Eu vou te matar!

O bar começou a se agitar e os caras mal encarados, nos rodearam gritando _"briga", "briga", "briga"..._

Assim sim!

Era agora, Bella iria entrar pela porta, a qualquer momento.

Olhei para a entrada do bar, esperançoso, mas não vi nenhum movimento.

Oh merda! Será que Alice estava distraída? Justo hoje?

Olhei em pânico para o cara que me soltou e ergueu os punhos, vendo que não teria outro jeito, tirei a jaqueta e ergui os meus punhos, mas comparado aos dele, acho que os meus estavam errados, fiquei virando as mãos fechadas até achar a posição certa, e quando estava quase lá, o cara riu.

- O quê?

- Mulher Maravilha? – olhei para a minha camiseta e empinei o queixo.

- O que tem?

Já estava me preparando para defender a minha super heroína favorita, quando ele sorriu abertamente.

- Eu sou fã dela!

**Ok, por essa eu não esperava!**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**38...**

**- Então** ela foi embora?

- Sim cara, e ainda levou as coisas que me lembravam dela.

- Que mancada...

- Eu sei! Agora, eu preciso dar um jeito de trazê-la de volta.

- Como?

- Não faço ideia! Mas sei que ela só fez aquilo para me proteger, ela me ama...

- Cara, com certeza ela te ama. – sorri para o meu novo melhor amigo.

Acontece que Drake, na verdade, é uma cara muito legal. Ele é muito fã da Mulher Maravilha, e também, foi chutado pela namorada de longa data. Uma vaca em minha opinião, mas não direi isso a ele, né?

Assim como eu, ele ainda amava a mulher, então não iria me intrometer.

A regata que manchei foi ela quem deu a ele, por isso ele ficou tão bravo.

Mas já me perdoou... Ainda mais, depois que viu que tínhamos tanto em comum.

- Edward, vamos embora? – Jacob pediu com um lamurio e suspirei.

- Mas agora que está legal...

- Você só está reclamando a noite toda.

- E o que tem de mal nisso?

- É, o que tem de mal nisso? – Drake perguntou também, Jacob grunhiu.

- Charlie vai ficar preocupado.

- Foda-se! Ele tem razão, tenho que ir.

- Ahhh... – todos reclamaram e sorri.

Cara quem diria que em um bar chamando, "_Arrebentando Cabeças_", teria caras tão legais.

- Se preocupem não caras, eu voltarei... Ah, e quando a minha Bella voltar, a trarei para conhecer vocês!

Todos pareciam animados com a idéia, eu fui apertar as mãos deles, me despedindo, e recebi abraços de alguns, estavam bêbados, é claro. Ao final, apertei a mão de Drake amigavelmente.

- Valeu cara!

- Espero que a sua garota volte.

- Ela vai voltar, tenho certeza.

- Então, a traga para nos conhecer.

- Trarei!

Despedi-me de todos, até do bartender politicamente correto, então, saí com Jacob. Assim que estávamos fora do bar, suspirei pesadamente.

- Essa foi uma noite interessante.

- Eu que o diga... Esperava sair dali todo arrebentado, mas ao contrário, saí com vários amigos.

- As coisas mais estranhas acontecem com você, Edward.

- Eu que o diga, Jacob! Eu que o diga... Venha, vamos até a Sra. Gertrudes.

Enquanto nos afastávamos do bar, comecei a perceber que o meu plano havia falhado, Alice não deve ter mandado Bella, porque sabia como a noite iria acabar...

Droga!

Preciso de outra atividade perigosa...

Mas o quê, agora?

Só esperava que o próximo plano desse certo, conhecer Drake e os caras foi legal, mas estou meio decepcionado de como a noite acabou.

Preferia estar voltando para casa com Bella, ao invés disso, voltarei com Jacob e a Sra. **Gertrudes. Eles são legais, mas eles não são a minha vampirinha gostosa...**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**39...**

**As** semanas que se seguiram foram terríveis.

O tempo continuava passando e nada de Bella voltar.

Pelo menos, as motos estavam quase prontas.

E já estava mais do que na hora de sugerir a Jacob um plano... _"E"? _Ou seria _"D"?_ Enfim, o próximo plano...

Achar a clareira!

Sentei-me no chão, dando um gole em meu refrigerante, enquanto Jacob mexia em algumas paradas mecânicas lá, e pigarreei.

- Hey Jacob, estava pensando, que tal fazermos umas caminhadas pela floresta? – ele parou de trabalhar e me olhou.

- Achei que estava proibido de acampar.

- Não quero acampar, quero fazer caminhadas.

- Eu não sei...

- Bem, uma vez você me disse, que se eu estivesse com você, eu não cairia...

- Sim, eu disse...

- Desde que nós começamos a correr, eu já consigo caminhar um bocado, sem parecer um cachorro arfando. – ele riu.

- Ok, podemos caminhar amanhã.

- Legal! Tem um lugar que quero achar, mas não sei bem por onde começar.

- Que lugar?

- É uma bonita clareira, mas fui lá poucas vezes. Então não vou saber ir sozinho.

- Com Bella?

- Hummm, sim... – ele resmungou algo e voltou a trabalhar na moto.

Suspirei.

Ao contrário de mim, Jacob não acreditava no amor de Bella por mim. Gostaria de poder lhe dizer a verdade sobre ela.

Sobre quem os Cullen eram...

Mas não iria trair o segredo, mesmo eles tendo me deixado para trás.

- Então, quer ir amanhã, mesmo? – sorri.

- Claro! Valeu por fazer isso por mim...

- Bem, considerando tudo, eu prefiro ir e garantir que você não tope com algum urso, do que ficar aqui, só pensando no que poderá te acontecer.

Eita! Havia me esquecido da possibilidade de toparmos com um urso, ainda bem que Jacob irá comigo.

Será que eu seria tido com um mal amigo se considerasse, quando um urso aparecesse, o jogar no urso e correr?

Porque eu já estou considerando essa possibilidade...

Era bom mesmo que Bella voltasse logo.

**Não quero que o meu amigo seja devorado por um urso...**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**40...**

Estávamos andando já por algum tempo, eu não precisei parar e nem respirava com dificuldade. Ter começado a correr com Jacob foi muito bom. Eu estava finalmente em forma, enfim, Bella e eu podíamos ir a encontros com direito a longas caminhadas, coisa que ela tanto adorava.

Jacob se aproximou de mim me entregando uma garrafa de água. Eu agradeci, e logo fui tomando um grande gole, então o vi riscando algo em seu mapa.

- O que está fazendo?

- Bem, para nós acharmos a tal clareira, sem nos perdermos, é bom mantermos o mapa sempre atualizado. Aqui é onde já fomos... – ele apontou para pequenos _"x",_ e assenti.

Ele era bom mesmo em caminhadas.

Estávamos nessa atividade, já fazia alguns dias e continuávamos tentando achar a clareira de Bella. Mas o intento era mais difícil do que parecia ser.

- Então, você ficou sabendo dos ataques? – murmurei para preencher o silêncio.

Jacob me olhou com curiosidade.

- Ataques?

- Sim, dizem que foram encontradas pessoas mortas na floresta. Na verdade, só houve uma que apareceu morta, porém, houve vários desaparecimentos de campistas, e tem havido denúncias de ursos ou lobos na floresta. – era só juntar dois mais dois e era óbvio que tinha um urso devorador de gente naquela mata. Agora, Bella iria voltar...

- Nossa! Sério?

- É, pai foi categórico, "_fique longe da floresta_". – resmunguei o imitando, Jacob olhou ansiosamente em volta.

- Não seria melhor voltarmos, então? – rolei os olhos.

- Isso é bobagem Jacob, você não está com medo, está?

- Er... – rolei os olhos.

- Cadê o seu senso de aventura?

- Ele é meio anti-ursos e lobos...

Aff!

- Quer ir embora?

- Eu preferia...

- Tudo bem! Eu procurarei a clareira, sozinho. – murmurei, enquanto ele se afastava, mas parou abruptadamente.

- Nem pensar! Prometa-me Edward, prometa-me que não fará nenhuma loucura.

- Eu? Fazendo loucuras? Que absurdo! – fiz pouco caso e ele suspirou.

- Acho melhor irmos, antes que você acabe fazendo algo impulsivo.

Rolei os olhos, às vezes, achava que Jacob não tinha muita confiança em mim...

Só porque algumas de minhas ideias são consideradas "_perigosas_", o cara já ficava desconfiado.

**Aff!**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**41...**

**Ao** chegar à casa de Jacob, no dia seguinte, depois da Escola, ele me encarava animado.

- Hey Jacob.

- Advinha?

- O quê?

- As motos estão prontas.

- Sério?

- Sim. Quer pilotar agora?

- Sim! – falei entusiasmadamente.

Fomos para a garagem e levamos as motos para a carroceria da Sra. Gertrudes, depois de colocá-las ali, Jacob tomou o lugar do motorista, já que segundo o próprio, ele conhecia o lugar perfeito para usarmos as motos.

Eu estava tão empolgado que só concordei.

Jacob dirigiu por algum tempo, guiando o carro com facilidade pela reserva, paramos em um lugar para entrar em uma estrada de terra, eu reparei que ele olhava com uma carranca para longe.

Segui o seu olhar dele e ofeguei quando vi um cara pular de um penhasco enorme, direto para o mar.

Foda-se!

- Jacob chame ajuda... – guinchei, mas ele negou.

- Eles só estão brincando.

- Brincando?

- Sim, é uma brincadeira conhecida na Reserva, pular do penhasco.

- Nossa, e todo mundo faz isso?

- Alguns, mas aqueles são a "_gangue_" do Sam... – falou com uma careta e assenti. Então me lembrei de que ele, já havia falado algo sobre esse tal de Sam.

O idiota que se achava...

- Ah, sim. E saltar do penhasco, não é perigoso?

- Claro que é! Mas eles adoram se exibir... – bufou e ligou o carro, fiquei olhando para eles, quando saltaram de novo e engoli em seco.

Acho que já sabia qual seria o novo plano, se todos os planos falhassem...

Eu iria saltar do penhasco.

**Aí sim, Bella voltaria... Eu pelo menos espero, né?**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**42...**

**Ao** chegarmos ao lugar em que Jacob escolheu, me deparei com uma longa estrada, e ele me garantiu que quase ninguém passava por ali, e que seria bem tranquilo para treinarmos.

Eu treinar, né? Já que nunca andei de moto na vida.

Tiramos as motos da Sra. Gertrudes, montei na minha preta e Jacob começou a me ensinar.

Depois de uma aula rápida, sobre pedais, acelerador e tals, que era tudo no guidão, eu estava pronto.

Mentira, eu estava apavorado...

Olhei em volta, como na esperança de que Bella aparecesse, mas nada...

Merda!

- Pronto?

- Não... – ele riu.

- Dê a partida e vá...

- Beleza!

Dei a partida e me assustei um pouco com a moto vibrando em baixo de mim.

Wow! Era tudo emocionante e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a moto começou a se mover, eu peguei velocidade e ofeguei.

Cara, aquilo era mesmo libertador...

Eu poderia ir para qualquer lugar...

Fazer qualquer coisa...

Descobrir o mundo em cima de uma moto...

Eu poderia...

Porra! Como se parava essa joça?

Entrei em pânico quando percebi que se Jacob me ensinara àquela parte, eu não me lembrava de ter aprendido, então perdi o controle da moto, ela derrapou e caí rolando para longe daquela máquina da morte.

Ouvi Jacob berrar e desesperado, vir ao meu lado.

- Edward, ai meu Deus! Você está bem? – me sentei meio zonzo, toquei a minha testa e a senti molhada.

Foda-se, eu estava sangrando.

Olhei ansiosamente em volta, mas daí eu me lembrei de que não havia mais vampiros por aqui.

- Precisamos ir ao médico. – murmurou Jacob ansiosamente e suspirei, voltando a minha realidade triste e sem Bella.

- É... Desculpe-me cara! – ele sorriu fracamente.

- O que importa é que não foi tão grave.

- É, eu acho que não...

- Venha, vamos cuidar de você.

- Ok, mas podemos tentar de novo?

- Quando você melhorar.

- Mas foi só uma batidinha na cabeça...

Se ele soubesse que eu já havia passado por coisas piores, o cara iria realmente ficar preocupado.

- Claro, mas enquanto isso o que vamos fazer?

- Qualquer coisa! Sei lá... Que tal uma atividade menos perigosa?

- Tipo o quê?

- Cinema?

- Você e eu?

- É... Não seria legal? – ele parecia tão animado que acabei concordando.

Pegar um cinema não podia ser mal, né?

Como iríamos a Port Angels, haveria sempre a possibilidade de encontrarmos com alguma gangue no caminho.

**Eu poderia acabar tendo sorte, afinal...**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**43...**

**Depois** que nós chegamos ao hospital, eu fui atendido rapidamente. Tiveram que costurar a minha cabeça e fizeram um curativo, também. Eu fiquei em observação por algumas horas. Jacob ficou comigo o tempo todo, ele só faltou segurar a minha mão.

Mas ainda bem que não segurou, seria estranho...

Isso que é amigo de verdade!

Pouco tempo depois, pai chegou e parecia furioso.

Ele olhava de mim para Jacob e grunhiu.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, me diga que é mentira que você estava pilotando uma moto?

- Como sabe disso? – olhei para Jacob que me olhava meio culpado e bufei.

Que traidor!

Era isso, ele estava fora do posto de melhor amigo.

Iria arranjar outro...

Mike parecia ser um cara legal, às vezes.

- Edward Swan?

- Qual é pai! Todo adolescente que se preze, faz alguma loucura na vida... – ele grunhiu.

- Edward, eu estou a fim de mandá-lo para Jacksonville.

- O quê? Eu não quero ir!

- Bem, se você não parar com tanta loucura, é para lá que irá!

- Pai, não seja um tirano... – ele rolou os olhos.

- Chega de ladainha Edward, chega de loucuras!

Aff! Que repressor.

Cadê os direitos humanos, e a monarquia, ou seria constitucionalismo?

Enfim, o meu direito de ir e vir?!

Era triste ter um pai repressor. Pobre de mim...

Pai se virou para Jacob.

- De um fim naquelas porcarias, Jacob?

- Sim, Senhor... – Jacob se apressou em dizer e pai grunhiu saindo da sala.

Bufei cruzando os braços e o olhando acusadoramente.

- Desculpe-me, Edward... Eu precisei dizer...

- Que seja!

- Eu prometo que não vou me livrar das motos, e ainda vou te ensinar direitinho.

- Sério?

- Claro.

Ok, ele estava de volta ao posto de melhor amigo.

**Mike era chato, mesmo!**

* * *

**N/A: Olá povo pervo**

**Respondendo a uma pergunta que fizeram nos coments, sobre o Edward ver a Bella quanfo faz as coisas loucas, então eu não vou colocar essa parte pq Edward ja num é muito normal, tenho medo do que ele aprontaria se ele a visse kkk**

**Então não vai ter isso ok ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**44...**

**Fiquei** brincando com o meu almoço, enquanto esperava o sinal tocar para a próxima aula. A Escola era a pior parte de não ter Bella por perto.

Na verdade, a segunda pior coisa...

Não dormir aconchegado ao seu corpo frio, porém cheio de curvas, era o pior.

Enfim, tudo na Escola me lembrava dela.

Principalmente na hora do almoço, momento em que ela segurava a minha mão, enquanto eu comia do meu prato e do dela.

- Hey cara, tudo bem? – virei ao som da voz de Mike e forcei um sorriso.

- Tudo...

- Você parece meio cabisbaixo. – sussurrou Ângela, eu tentei sorrir um pouco mais.

Apesar de minha fase depressiva, eles continuavam sendo os meus amigos, eles me deixaram quietinho em um canto, mas eles estavam ali por mim, só me dando apoio, não diziam nada, mas não me permitindo ficar sozinho.

Acredite eu tentei, até sentei em uma mesa diferente, no primeiro dia sem Bella, mas eles nem se incomodaram, vieram até a mesa nova e sentaram comigo.

Mesmo estando triste eu sorri.

Eles eram realmente ótimos amigos.

- Só cansado... – murmurei para Ângela que sorriu fraquinho.

- Ok! Eu espero que melhore. O que aconteceu com a sua cabeça?

Olhei para a minha testa que estava com o curativo.

- Um pequeno acidente... – murmurei e ela até abriu a boca para perguntar, mas a voz de Jessica nos interrompeu.

- Que tal irmos todos ao cinema? – sugeriu Jessica e sorri.

- Ah, eu vou hoje à noite com o meu amigo Jacob.

- Podemos ir? – Ben, perguntou e prontamente assenti.

- Claro! Quanto mais gente, melhor. Jacob não vai se importar.

Tinha certeza que ele iria adorar.

Afinal, um encontro com vários amigos para ver um filme, era bem mais legal do que só nós dois.

**Até parece que somos um casal... Credo!**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**45...**

**- Então,** planos para hoje? – pai perguntou quando me viu descer as escadas usando jeans e a minha camiseta da Mulher Maravilha.

Podia notar o seu olhar de repressor desconfiado.

Rolei os olhos.

Tirano!

- Vou ao cinema.

- Oh, isso é ótimo filho! Arranjou uma namoradinha? – ele pareceu tão ansioso que fiz uma carranca.

- Nem comece pai!

- Edward, você não poderá passar a vida inteira, sozinho, filho...

- Não vou viver sozinho. Vou viver com Bella! – ele esfregou as têmporas.

- Edward... – bufei.

- Não pai! Se me ama, vai me deixar acreditar nisso...

- Mas filho, eu não quero que você sofra...

- Pai, não seja absurdo! Bella vai voltar, é só questão de tempo.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso?

- Porque ela é louca por mim.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Mas não havia nada a falar, só aceitar o fato de que Bella vivenciava em um momento de loucura, porém em breve, ela voltaria a raciocinar direito e retornaria correndo para mim.

Só estava fazendo aquelas coisas, aparentemente malucas, para adiantar a sua volta.

Ouvi uma buzina e corri para a janela, reconheci o carro o qual Jacob vivia falando. Parecia que finalmente estava pronto.

- Eu já vou pai.

- Ok, divirta-se, rapaz! – sorri agradecendo, em seguida, corri para fora.

Felizmente, eu não estava de castigo, embora ele tenha me ameaçado na noite anterior, mas ele me deu um voto de confiança... Péssima ideia da parte dele, entretanto, quem era eu para questioná-lo?

Jacob estava recostado ao lado de seu Rabbit sei lá das quantas, era até um carro legal, comparada a minha velha Senhora... O carango estava bem conservado.

- Bonitão!

- Obrigado! Venha vamos, eu vou dirigir hoje.

- Beleza!

Entramos no carro e ele dirigiu rapidamente.

A viagem foi tranqüila, ficamos falando sobre nada em particular, só matando o tempo, e quando finalmente chegamos, avistei Mike perto da bilheteria.

- Mike já está aqui...

- Mike?

- Sim, mas cadê os outros?

- Outros? – olhei para Jacob que parecia consternado.

- Tudo bem, cara?

- Você convidou mais gente para o nosso encontro?

- Encontro?

- Quer dizer, saída de caras...

- Ah, bem, é mais legal assim cara!

Ele assentiu, mas não parecia muito feliz.

Droga, eu não sabia que era tão importante para ele, os nossos momentos de caras.

Iria compensá-lo em breve, mas como já estávamos aqui, era melhor irmos logo de uma vez.

Saí do carro com Jacob me seguindo, ao nos aproximarmos de Mike, ele forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Mike?

- Edward, oi! Hey, cara! – ele cumprimentou Jacob e rolei os olhos quando Jacob só assentiu.

Aff, agora ele ficaria de bico?

**Tem Edward para todos, meus amigos... **


	46. Chapter 46

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**46...**

**- Cadê** os outros? – perguntei esperando que eles surgissem de algum lugar.

- Eles não veem...

- Por quê?

- Ben e Jessica ficaram doentes. É uma virose acho! Ângela ficou cuidando de Ben. Já Jessica, ela estava tão mal, que nem me deixou vê-la naquele estado... Palavras dela!

Suspirei...

Bem, não era um grupo como eu esperava, mas iria dar para o gasto.

Escolhemos um filme de zumbis qualquer e entramos. Lá havia um romance também, mas eu não estava em um dia depressivo, então nós iriamos no de terror mesmo.

Ao entramos na sala de projeção, lógico, depois de pegar pipocas e refrigerante, Jacob sentou-se do meu lado esquerdo e Mike do outro. Eu fiquei entre os dois e oferecia a minha pipoca para ambos... Jacob aceitou pegando um bocado e enfiando na boca, já Mike parecia um pouco enjoado.

Durante a maior parte do filme, eu ri. Jacob ficava zoando os efeitos do filme, e eu tive que concordar com ele, eram ridículos! A cada comentário dele eu ria, olhava, às vezes, para Mike, ele estava pálido e tremia de vez enquanto.

- Mike? – sussurrei no meio do filme, ele tampou a boca e saiu correndo.

- Eita! Que estômago fraco... – ri e soquei o braço de Jacob.

- Não seja mal, o cara parece realmente ruim.

- Deve ter sido algo que ele comeu.

- É, pode ser...

Embora o filme estivesse legal, fiquei preocupado com Mike e saímos antes. O encontramos debruçado sobre uma privada, vomitando horrivelmente.

Credo!

Jacob e eu esperamos do lado de fora. Quando Mike estava mais refeito, eu o arrastei até a sua Van e o levei para casa. Jacob nos seguiu em seu carro. Ao deixar Mike em casa, desejando melhoras, entrei no carro de Jacob e partimos para a minha casa.

Ao chegarmos, fui dar uma tapa em suas costas, sabe cumprimento de caras? Contudo, ao tocar a sua pele, afastei a minha mão imediatamente.

- Cara, você está quente... – murmurei ansiosamente e ele tocou a sua testa.

- Acho que o seu amigo me deixou doente. – resmungou com uma pequena risada.

- Foda-se! Quer que eu te leve em casa?

- Não, ainda dá para eu dirigir... Só preciso ir para casa e descansar.

- Ok.

- Nos vemos amanhã, certo?

- Claro, vai ser ótimo.

Ele sorriu e entrou no carro.

Assim que ele se foi, olhei preocupado na direção em que ele seguia... Pobre Jacob...

Só esperava que não fosse algo grave, nada pior do que ficar doente.

**Mas com certeza, amanhã ele estaria bem e seria outro homem...**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**47...**

**Ao** contrário do que pensei antes, Jacob não melhorou.

Na verdade, ele estava tão ruim, que estava incomunicável.

E sei disso porque ligava direto para ele e o pai dele dizia que ele não podia atender.

Ele está incomunicável.

Quem diria?

Então, eu tive que seguir a nossa rotina, sozinho.

Tirando a parte da moto, né? Porque supostamente, elas "não existiam" mais.

Então, depois da Escola, eu ficava em casa mesmo e fazia a minha lição, quando terminava saia para correr.

Resolvi manter essa parada de exercícios, porque estava me fazendo bem.

Eu já conseguia andar milhares de quilômetros sem parecer que estava morrendo. Ok, não milhares, mas uma bela quantidade de quilômetros.

Depois de duas semanas sem noticias de Jacob, eu finalmente percebi a verdade.

Ele estava me evitando.

Ele simplesmente cansou dos meus planos loucos para recuperar Bella e estava tentando se livrar de mim.

Aquele amigo de uma figa!

Então, eu só tinha uma coisa a fazer...

Iria pedir uma boa explicação e falar umas verdades para ele.

Depois imploraria para que ele não me abandonasse, também.

Tipo, eu ainda não estava bem, para ser rejeitado de novo.

Já bastava ter perdido a minha mulher...

Se eu perdesse o meu melhor amigo, o que seria de mim?

Decidido, entrei na Sra. Gertrudes e dirigi até a casa de Jacob, uma chuva chata começou a cair, conforme eu me aproximava da casa dele e grunhi.

Ao chegar lá, saí do carro, mas antes que fosse até a casa de meu amigo, eu vi Jacob.

Ele saía da garagem e estava muito bem.

Nenhuma tossezinha e andava na chuva, o infeliz.

Mas o pior, não foi isso...

Os cabelos dele estavam curtos e ele estava sem camisa.

Oh Foda-se! Ele havia entrado para uma gangue...

**... E nem me convidou...**

* * *

**N/A: Esse Edward não tem juizo nenhum kkkkkkkkkk**

**Desejando feliz niver atrazado para ****Vanessa Cristina**** e ****Vânia Maria R. Nascimento****, o cap é pra vcs \o/**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**48...**

**- Jacob**! – gritei o nome do traidor, ele ergueu a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas quando me viu.

- Edward, o que faz aqui?

- Bem, achei que estava nas últimas, já que sempre que ligava você estava doente. Então resolvi vir dar os meus pêsames.

Ele grunhiu e se aproximou de mim. Era impressão ou ele parecia maior?

Com certeza, era só impressão...

- Você tem que ir agora, Edward.

- Mas, o que aconteceu? – ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos curtos.

Viu? Eu disse que ele iria ficar bem melhor de cabelos curtos.

Honestamente, ele tinha um ar meio gay com aquele cabelo compridão, mas não disse nada, para não magoar o cara, né?

- Ouça Edward, as coisas mudaram, não poderemos mais ser amigos.

Nossa, eu estava certo.

- Cansou das minhas loucuras?

- Não, eu gosto muito delas, é o que mais gosto em você. Mas eu não posso mais ficar perto de você Edward.

- Não pode? Por quê? O que tem de errado comigo? – ele grunhiu.

- Escute Edward, é para o seu bem.

Vixe! A coisa estava feia mesmo...

Baixei a voz e olhei para os lados.

- Se alguém estiver te coagindo, pisque duas vezes, que vou atrás da Polícia. – ele comprimiu os lábios, não sabia se era de raiva ou se para não rir, mas fosse o que fosse, passou e ele me encarou sério.

- Edward, ninguém me coagiu a nada. Acredite, para o bem de todos, a nossa amizade deverá acabar, aqui e agora...

- Entendo...

Honestamente, eu não entendia.

Mas já estava me acostumando às rejeições. Como disse outro dia ao meu pai, à única que ainda me amava era a Sra. Gertrudes.

Pelo menos, eu tinha a "véia" para chorar as minhas pitangas.

- Edward, eu sinto muito... – ele murmurou quando eu não disse nada, assim forcei um sorriso.

- Claro, claro, vá se fuder! Você e a sua gangue, seu amigo de uma figa... – grunhi e ele deu um passo para trás.

Sem esperar mais, voltei para a Sra. Gertrudes e acariciei o painel.

- Somos somente nós dois de novo, Sra. Gertrudes.

Liguei o motor e ela berrou para a vida.

Sorri...

**Pelo menos, ela nunca iria me abandonar.**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**49.**

**Bem,** agora que não tinha mais Jacob, era hora de agir sozinho.

Era até melhor, vai ver que era por culpa dele que Bella não aparecia.

Achava que em dois, eu não corria tanto perigo.

Então, era só eu achar uma atividade perigosa e ir até lá me aventurar.

Sozinho...

Solitário...

Só eu...

Sem mais ninguém...

Poxa, eu não gosto de ficar sozinho.

Mas era o jeito...

Enfim, as motos estavam fora de cogitação.

Além do mais, aquele amigo de uma figa, não havia me ensinado a pilotar, as motos estavam com ele, e eu me recusava a voltar lá.

Então executaria o meu outro plano.

Achar a clareira.

Ao chegar a minha casa, pai já estava lá.

Dei um "oi" meio murcho e me sentei no sofá, assistindo ao jogo que ele estava vendo na TV.

- Hey filho, tudo bem?

- Uma merda...

- Hummm, Jacob ainda está doente?

- Infelizmente, não. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E isso não é uma coisa boa?

- Para ele é! Mas por mim, ele poderia estar nas últimas que eu não ligava...

Pai desligou a TV e me encarou.

- O que houve filho? – suspirei.

- Jacob não quer mais ser o meu amigo.

- O quê? – ele guinchou se levantando.

- Aonde vai?

- Falar com Billy! Qual o problema daquele garoto?

- Precisa não pai, também não quero mais ser o amigo dele.

Ele entrou para uma gangue e nem me convidou, ainda mais sabendo dos meus planos de ser rebele, ele era realmente um péssimo amigo.

- Mas...

- Eu estou cansado, vou deitar...

- Mas ainda são apenas cinco horas, você nem comeu...

- Tô sem fome.

Antes que eu fosse, pai me puxou para um abraço apertado.

E ainda era estranho, mesmo dessa vez, não tendo gente em volta. Contudo novamente, eu precisava de um abraço.

Então o abracei de volta.

Quando ele me soltou, ele deu um aperto gentil em meus ombros.

- Ele é um idiota, se não quer mais ser o seu amigo.

- Valeu pai!

**Retiro o que disse antes, eu não tinha só a Sra. Gertrudes, tinha o meu pai também...**

* * *

**N/A: Ownt que fofo *.***

**Então respondendo a algumas perguntinhas rapidas**

**Michele claro que leio os coments, leio todos e os amos, são os coments que me animam a escrever :D**

**Thais eu acho que vou escrever todos os livros da saga nessa versão. Mas não é certeza vai depender de como acabar esse rsrs**

**Mo3, seu niver ja passou? dedico o cap pra vc no seu niver linda ;)**

**Agora me vou **


	50. Chapter 50

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**50.**

**No** dia seguinte, depois das aulas, eu peguei o mapa que o traíra fizera, afinal era um ótimo mapa e enchi a minha mochila com água, suco e spray de pimenta.

Não que eu fosse encontrar um estuprador ou coisa do tipo no meio do mato, mas eu poderia usar no urso e fugir, né?

Nunca se sabe...

Afinal, eu não teria mais Jacob por perto.

Sendo assim, o plano de jogá-lo no urso e fugir estava fora de cogitação, eu teria que me virar de outro jeito mesmo.

Com tudo pronto, dirigi até o caminho que talvez levasse até a clareira e depois era só caminhar.

Caminhei por um bom tempo, tentando me guiar pelo mapa, eu percebi que ele até que era fácil de seguir e muito útil. Depois de horas caminhando, eu mal podia acreditar, quando finalmente encontrei o local.

Enfim, estava na clareira.

Todavia o lugar não era mais como eu me lembrava, não havia as flores e a grama não estava verdinha, estava meio desbotada.

Será que vim ao lugar certo?

Comecei a andar em volta, me sentindo meio deprimido.

Estar ali, que nem mesmo lembrava direito o nosso lugar, e ainda sem Bella, era muito triste.

Sentei-me no chão e tirei o celular, olhei as mensagens, mas nenhuma delas era de Bella.

Suspirando digitei uma...

_"__Bella, tô cansado de esperar, quando você vai voltar?"_

Mas novamente ela não respondeu, guardei o celular na mochila e me levantei limpando o jeans, então, eu escutei um barulho de mato se movendo e ofeguei.

Seria Bella?

Ou um urso?

Já me preparava para correr para ela, ou correr do urso, mas quem saiu do meio das árvores foi uma mulher.

Hummm, ela me era familiar.

Era ruiva e bonitona, usava roupas esfarrapadas e havia até algumas folhas em seus cabelos, ela estava descalça...

Credo!

- Hummm, oi? – ela sorriu.

- Olá Edward.

- Hummm te conheço? – como ela sabia o meu nome, ela franziu o cenho.

- Não se lembra de mim?

Bem, honestamente não. Mas ao mesmo tempo, acho que sim.

- Nos conhecemos de onde?

- Não se lembra?

- Eu deveria?

- Sou Victoria.

Victoria?!

- Não conheço nenhuma Victoria... – ela se aproximou mais e percebi os seus olhos vermelhos.

Foda-se, ela era uma vampira.

Ali estava eu, no meio do mato com uma vampira mendiga...

Ah, essa Victoria.

**Também, ela apareceu tão rapidamente da última vez, que eu nem me lembrava dela...**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**51.**

**Ela** sorriu, acho que finalmente percebendo o reconhecimento em meu rosto.

- Como vai, Edward?

- Tô de boa e você? Foi bom lá com os parentes de Bella?

Foda-se...

Os parentes de Bella.

Por que eu não pensei neles antes?

- Até que foi..

- Shiii, eu tô pensando.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas a ignorei.

Agora, como era mesmo o sobrenome deles? Eu precisava me lembrar para achá-los, e assim eu encontraria Bella.

Era um plano perfeito!

- Olhe...

- Espere, tô tentando me lembrar...

- Do quê?

- Do sobrenome dos parentes de Bella.

- Mas...

- Cara, começava com "D", tenho certeza. Qual era...

- Edward! – grunhiu e a olhei.

- O quê?

- Eu estive com os parentes dela.

- Sim e daí? – ela respirou fundo.

- Eu sei o sobrenome.

- Verdade? Qual é então?

- Denalli!

- Isso mesmo! Eu sabia que era com "D". Aproveitando, você tem o telefone deles?

- Para quê?

- Porque eu preciso achar Bella.

- Bella não está aqui?

- Não... – lamuriei e a vi sorrir.

Hummm, por que eu estava começando a sentir, que havia sido uma péssima ideia dizer que Bella não estava por aqui?

Dei um passo para trás e ela sorriu.

- Isso é bom saber.

- Ah é? Por quê?

- Porque James está te procurando.

- James? Quem é James? – ela grunhiu.

- O vampiro que estava conosco, o loiro.

- Ah, o namorado do vampiro gay...

- Esse mesmo!

- Hummm e o que ele quer?

- Você.

- Eu? Por quê?

- A sua companheira matou James, agora ele quer vingança.

Hunf!

Por essa eu não esperava. Bella havia matado o tal mendigo, e eu era quem pagaria o pato?

**Inacreditável!**

**N/A: oia eu aki de novo**

**Primeiro Parabéns atrassaderrimoooo pra Mo3**

**Felicidades cap pra vc lindaaaa**

**Outra coisa, a Tuca num tem comentado pq ela ta dodoi tadinha, como ja disse escrevo vários cap de uma vez pra essa fic e mando pra ela, as vezes ela tá cansada pra fazer notas. Mas saibam q ela beta todos os cap, isso q é beta boa, mesmo doente da um jeitinho pra nós *.***

**E sobre as vezes não ter duas postagem ao dia é pq vejo poucos coments, ou tenhonum dia corrido e so sa pra postar uma vez ao dia ok**

**Acho q so**

**Me vou e nos vemos povo pervo**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**52...**

**- Hmmm,** não seria melhor Bella receber a vingança? Tipo, ambos são vampiros e a luta seria bem mais interessante.

- Não, ele quer causar a ela a mesma dor que ela causou a ele.

Oh merda!

- Sei... E o que você tem a ver com essa história? Achei que estava com os...

- Denali. – ela me lembrou e assenti.

- Isso mesmo... Você não ia tentar ser vegetariana?

- Acontece que não combina muito comigo, ser vegetariana. – falou a palavra com sarcasmo. – Eu sempre dava umas escorregadelas. – riu e forcei um sorriso.

- Sei...

Oh céus, e tipo, ela veio dar uma escorregadela bem aqui? Com o meu pescocinho dando sopa?

Nada bom, nada bom, mesmo...

- Então, Bella o deixou hein? Agora vai ser muito mais fácil para James.

- Sabe, você poderia ser legal e não contar a James. – incentivei e ela sorriu abertamente.

- Na verdade, eu não tenho a intenção de contar a ele.

- Sério? – falei esperançoso, já sentindo o alivio me percorrer as entranhas.

- Sim, o cara está obviamente perturbado e se colocar as mãos em você, não será bonito, acredite!

- Que bom que você não vai contar a ele, então.

Ela assentiu, mas me olhava... hummm estranho, me movendo desconfortavelmente, pigarreei.

- Então o que vai dizer a ele?

- Que cheguei tarde.

- Tarde?

- Sim, irei dizer que você já havia morrido.

- Ótima ideia! Ele vai com certeza acreditar na mentira.

- Acontece que não será mentira.

- Não será? – franzi o cenho.

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Ela começou a se aproximar de mim, lambendo os lábios e entrei em pânico.

Jesus, ela quem iria me matar?

- Vamos Edward, será bom, serei gentil... – sussurrou e comecei a me afastar até que as minhas costas ativeram-se contra uma árvore.

- Bella, vai matá-la... – prometi, e ela riu.

- Eu duvido muito, se ela se importasse mesmo com você, não o teria deixado tão facilmente.

Eu já ia começar a defender o amor de Bella por mim, já que ela havia me deixado porque me amava demais... É uma loucura, eu sei, mas o amor nos faz fazer loucuras, porém precisamente quando iria dizer algo, um uivo alto chamou a nossa atenção.

Victoria e eu olhamos para trás, ambos ofegamos ao ver um lobo enorme sair por entre as árvores.

Foda-se!

- Merda! – ela sussurrou, olhando o lobo negro, dessa vez, foi ela quem começou a dar passos para trás cautelosamente.

Ah, agora que fodeu mesmo!

Bem, eu também estava fudido, já que quando o lobo negro começou a se aproximar, outros saíram de trás das árvores, rosnando com os dentes enormes arreganhados.

Era isso, eu iria virar comida de lobo.

**Agora, Bella apareceria...**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**53...**

**No** segundo seguinte, Victoria rosnou correndo para o outro lado, os lobos uivaram e começaram a correr na direção em que ela se fora, todos sumiram floresta a dentro, a minha boca caiu em choque.

E eu?

Qual é? Eu não sou digno de ser comido? Que absurdo!

Quando percebi que os lobos se foram, assim como Victoria, e pior, Bella não aparecera, só pude concluir que nunca estive em perigo, por isso Bella não veio.

Que merda!

Mas era melhor não dar sorte ao azar, decidi correr para casa, graças a Deus, eu não era mais sedentário e alcancei a Sra. Gertrudes rapidamente.

Entrei no meu carango e dirigi feito um louco para casa, ao chegar, vi aliviado que o pai estava em casa, correndo para dentro, procurei por ele freneticamente, o achei na sala, como sempre.

- Edward, está bem?

- Pai, você não vai acreditar. Eu vi uns lobos enormes, tipo, fudidamente enormes.

- Não acredito.

- Eu disse!

- Edward, do que você está falando?

- Eu estava fazendo trilha... – ele grunhiu e xinguei, me esqueci de omitir algumas partes da história, mas Victoria eu teria que omitir.

- Está em sérios problemas rapazinho, agora continue.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Escute pai, eram lobos enormes e assustadores, não que eu tenha tido medo, mas, tipo, eram gigantes.

- Edward...

- Vamos lá pai, sabe que eu não mentiria. – ele suspirou.

- Ok! Eu vou juntar alguns rapazes e vamos fazer buscas. Se os lobos são como você está descrevendo, talvez esse seja o real motivo pelo qual os campistas estejam desaparecendo.

- Acha que foram os lobos?

- A única vitima que foi encontrada, definitivamente, foi mordida por um animal. Se os lobos são grandes como você falou, então seria possível sim...

Credo!

**Lobos assassinos nas florestas de Forks, finalmente algo perigoso para que eu vá atrás...**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**54..**

**Entrei** em meu quarto com um bufo indignado.

Não acredito que estou de castigo.

O que vou fazer agora? Como poderia ir atrás dos lobos, ou da família de Bella?

Falando nisso, eu precisava tentar achar os... Denali, isso.

Melhor escrever, antes que eu esqueça de novo.

Depois de escrever o nome para não esquecer, fui para cama com o meu celular na mão, fazer pesquisa na internet. Eu até iria para o meu PC, mas ele estava tão velho e até meio acabado que, com certeza, demoraria um século só para ligar, eu já estaria dormindo, se fosse esperar.

Coloquei o sobrenome dos Denali no Google, mas não achei nada.

Estranho...

Tentei de novo, "Denali no Alaska", nada de novo.

Eita!

Tentei várias vezes, em outros navegadores, cheguei até a ligar o PC velho e tentar achar por lá, mas nada encontrei.

Porra, essa era a minha melhor chance de encontrar Bella, mas eu não estava conseguindo nada...

Foda-se!

E nem posso procurar Victoria para perguntar, à uma hora dessas, ela deve ser papinha de lobo.

Ri internamente, bem feito!

Mas ainda assim, não sabia o que fazer agora.

Aquela seria a minha melhor chance de encontrar Bella, porém nenhuma pista aparecia.

Frustrado, eu me deitei com o celular e digitei uma mensagem para Bella.

_"__Isabella Cullen, volte para casa imediatamente ou farei uma loucura. Bem, eu já fiz várias, né? Mas farei uma tão grande que será capaz de eu não sobreviver, então pare de me ignorar e volte logo, que posso até pensar em te perdoar"..._

Sorri abertamente, mas o meu sorriso morreu quando não houve resposta.

Bem, então estava na hora de partir para a loucura extrema.

Eu iria pular do penhasco, assim que eu saísse do castigo, claro!

**Pai repressor, eu hein!**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**55...**

**_Olhei_**_freneticamente em volta, em busca de ajuda._

_O lobo cada vez se aproxima mais, era enorme e tinha sangue nos dentes pontiagudos._

_Era isso, eu iria morrer._

_- Edward... – ouvi o meu nome ser chamado, e bem ao longe, vi Bella._

_- Bella, me ajude... – gritei desesperadamente dando alguns passos para trás, o lobo negro passou a língua nos lábios e silvou para mim._

_- Edward... – ela corria em minha direção, mas acho que não chegaria a tempo, o lobo estava muito perto e ela muito longe. O meu coração batia forte, eu sabia que morreria, sem poder dizer a Bella que estava puto com ela..._

_O lobo uivou, logo saltando em cima de mim, eu só tive tempo de fechar os olhos e esperar..._

- EDWARD... – abri os olhos e dei o mo berro, ao ver um cara quase em cima de mim, ele colocou a mão em minha boca e acendeu a luz do criado mudo, ao lado de minha cama.

O meu coração se acalmou ao ver que era Jacob.

Empurrei a sua mão do caminho e me sentei irritado.

- Caramba Jacob! Você quase me mata do coração. – resmunguei com a mão no peito.

- Desculpe-me, mas estou te chamando há um tempão.

- O que faz aqui? - grunhi me sentando e o olhando com desconfiança, ele suspirou.

- Eu sinto a sua falta, Edward...

Hein?

- Hummm, Jacob foi você mesmo quem terminou a nossa amizade.

- Eu sei, mas não foi porque eu quis.

- Então, você está mesmo sendo coagido?

- Não... Sim... Mais ou menos. É difícil de explicar.

- Eu sou meio lerdo, mas vou tentar compreender, Jacob.

Darei um voto de confiança a ele, né?

- Não é isso, eu meio que não consigo dizer.

- Não entendo...

- Mas você pode tentar descobrir...

- Eu?!

- Sim, você se lembra de quando foi à praia ano passado e fizemos uma caminhada e eu te contei sobre as lendas Quileutes?

Lendas?

Ah, sobre os vampiros, ou melhor, os frios.

- Vagamente...

Lembro-me que não levei a sério aquilo, isso sim.

- Me contou sobre os Cullen. – ele grunhiu.

- Sim, os Cullen, mas contei mais coisas, se lembra?

Estranho, ele pareceu irritado ao falar o nome dos Cullen.

- Se lembra? – ele exigiu e tentei me lembrar, o que mais ele havia me contado...

- Eu não sei, Jacob... – grunhiu novamente.

- Esqueça os malditos Cullen! O que mais te contei?

- Cara, por que isso é tão importante?

- Porque é...

- Ok, ok, credo. Deixa-me pensar...

Eu estava colocando a cabeça para funcionar, quando Jacob agarrou o meu pulso.

- O que é isso?

Olhei para a marca da mordida do vampiro/gay/psicoperseguidor/mendigo e resmunguei.

- Um acidente...

- A sua Bella foi quem fez isso?

- Bella? Não! Por que ela faria... – mas ele não me deixou terminar, se levantou irritado.

- Malditos, sangue sugas... – ele rosnava coisas sem sentido e comecei a me preocupar com a sua sanidade mental.

O pobrezinho pirou!

**Bem feito! Isso que dava esnobar os amigos...**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**56...**

**Ainda** parecendo irritado, Jacob foi até a janela, agora que havia notado que ele estava sem camisa.

- Cara, por que está sem camisa?- ele olhou para o próprio peito e grunhiu.

Cara, como grunhia o homem!

- Jacob, eu acho melhor você ir para casa. Você obviamente não está bem.

- Sim, eu preciso ir. Antes que eu faça uma bobagem.

Um uivo ao longe soou e estremeci, Jacob olhou para fora com uma carranca.

- Adeus. Edward.

-Adeus? Mas eu achei que iriamos voltar a ser bons amigos.

- Eu queria, muito mesmo, mas não podemos... Não seria seguro.

Sem que eu esperasse, ele saltou da janela.

Arfei correndo para ir vê-lo, mas quando olhei para baixo, não havia nada.

Jurava que iria ver um Jacob todo arrebentado, mas não tinha nem rastro dele.

Eita!

Aquilo foi bizarro.

Será que ainda estou dormindo?

Voltei para a cama esfregando os olhos.

O quê diabos, Jacob queria afinal? Ele quer ser o meu amigo, mas não quer! Coisa de doido...

Assim que bati a cabeça no travesseiro, tentei me recordar da história de Jacob.

Lembro-me de andarmos na praia e ele me contar sobre as lendas dos frios, que são os vampiros, e que os Quileutes protegiam o seu povo como...

Foda-se!

As coisas começaram a voltar e ri.

Isso era impossível...

Não era?

Mas a minha namorada acabou por ser uma vampira...

Então, seria bem possível que o meu amigo fosse... er, um lobo?

Olhei pela janela por onde Jacob havia pulado e arfei.

Jesus, ele era um lobo com sede de sangue, por isso todo aquele papo de "para o meu bem".

Agora, só havia uma coisa a fazer...

**Ir até a casa dele e exigir a verdade, depois pedir para que ele não me devorasse, no processo...**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**57...**

**Enquanto** dirigia até a Reserva, eu pensava no que diria a Jacob.

Felizmente era sábado, pai havia me liberado do castigo, só para ir ver Jacob, afinal, eu havia dito uma mentirinha, de que o meu "amigo" havia ligado e implorado o meu perdão, e eu como sou magnânimo, resolvi atender ao seu pedido desesperado.

Pai estava meio cético, mas resolveu me dar um voto de confiança.

De novo, ele não foi muito esperto, mas quem sou eu para julgar?

Ao chegar a Reserva, estacionei a Sra. Gertrudes e saí em busca de Jacob, fui até a sua casa, o seu pai atendeu a porta, parecendo bem surpreso em vê-me.

- Edward?!

- Olá Billy, Jacob está por aí?

- Hummm, sim, mas ele dorme agora.

- Oh, tá tranquilo, eu espero ele acordar. – sem que ele esperasse, eu fui entrando na casa e me sentando.

Billy me olhou por um momento e sorriu.

- Deseja algo, Edward?

- Não valeu.

- Certo. Eu preciso sair por uns minutos, você se importa de ficar sozinho?

- Não, tô legal!

- Ok.

Um pouco hesitante, ele se foi, rolei os olhos.

O que ele achava que eu iria fazer? Assaltar a sua casa? Abusar de seu filho, amigo traíra, adormecido?

Aff!

**Ninguém confia mais em ninguém, hoje em dia...**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**58...**

**Depois** de ficar um tempinho esperando, fui dar uma fuçada por aí... Achei o quarto de Jacob, e realmente, ele estava em um sono profundo.

Acho que seria melhor se eu voltasse depois.

Sem fazer barulho, eu me afastei, e saí da casa, assim que estava fora, vi o líder da gangue, o tal do Sam.

O idiota, que acabou com uma amizade tão linda, como a minha e de Jacob.

Irritado, e não pensando direito, fui até ele.

- Hey você! – gritei me aproximando, uns dois caras, enormes e sem camisa, estavam atrás do tal Sam.

- Edward Swan?! – ele perguntou parecendo confuso. – O que faz aqui?

- Quero saber o que tem contra mim?

- Eu, nada!

- Então, por que você não deixa mais que Jacob seja meu amigo?

- Acredite cara, é para o seu próprio bem. – um dos gigantes falou atrás de Sam e bufei.

- Fica na tua cara, que não estou falando com você.

- Como é?

- Quieto Paul! Olhe Edward, Jacob está passando por mudanças, e ele precisa de nós agora, você só iria atrapalhar...

- Isso aí moleque! Vá atrás de sua namoradinha, que temos coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Cara, vai se fuder!

- O quê disse? – ele rosnou vindo em minha direção.

- Vai se fuder! – repeti e ele veio para cima de mim.

- Paul chega... – o tal Sam até começou a intervir, mas me afastei quando o tal Paul começou a tremer.

Eita! Será que ele estava tendo uma convulsão?

Não seria melhor chamar um médico?

Já ia sugerindo isso, quando a coisa mais louca aconteceu...

O tal Paul, meio que explodiu! Sério foi como uma explosão, e de repente, havia um lobo enorme rosnando.

- Caralho! – gritei me afastando.

- Edward?! – ouvi o grito de Jacob.

- Foge Jacob... – gritei correndo em sua direção, mas exatamente como havia acabado de acontecer com Paul, Jacob meio que explodiu no ar. Eu arfei ao ver que ele se transformara em um lobo também.

**Porra! Todo mundo é um ser místico, menos eu!**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**59...**

**Jacob,** ou o lobo, ou o Jacob lobo...

Bem, Jacob foi para cima do outro lobo e os dois rosnando e grunhindo se perderam no meio da mata.

Ainda estava meio em choque, quando senti uma mão em meus ombros, saltei quase um metro longe, olhando desconfiado para Sam.

- Edward se acalme...

- Acalmar?! O meu melhor amigo acabou de se transformar em um lobo.

- Sei que é muito para absorver, mas você namorava uma vampira, não deve ser tão difícil assim, não é?

- Como sabe disso?

- Sempre soubemos o que os Cullen eram...

- E vocês sempre foram lobos?

- Não, aconteceu recentemente. Venha, vamos comer e assim te contaremos tudo.

- Vão me contar as coisas, agora?

- Bem, você já descobriu mesmo. – ele deu de ombros e sorri.

Legal, eu iria ser como parte da gangue.

Mas eu não iria cortar os cabelos e nem andaria sem camisa por aí, eu não era tão comprometido com a causa, como eles...

Exagerados esses lobos...

Um dos rapazes que estava com eles, se aproximou de mim sorrindo.

- Hey cara, sou Quil!

- Oi. Edward...

- Sabemos, Jacob está sempre falando de você.

- Ah é? E o que ele fala?

- Que você é louquinho.

Eu até me ofenderia, mas eu sou mesmo, então sorri.

- Ok!

Outro rapaz apareceu sorrindo.

- Cara, Jacob e Paul estão quase se matando... – ele parou de falar ao perceber que eu estava ali.

- Hey Jared, esse é Edward.

- Edward do Jacob?

Vixe! Que papo era esse de Edward do Jacob? Eu sou Edward da Bella.

Era melhor explicar para aquele bando de lobos logo, antes que eles ficassem confusos.

**Nada contra os lobos, mas eu ainda sou do time dos vampiros.**

* * *

**N/A: Lendo esse cap eu pensei, os lobos dividem pensamentos, então os outros lobos sabem do que o Jacob gosta kkkkkkkkkk**

**ta parei, vamos ler u.u**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**60.**

**Já** ia começar a deixar bem claro a minha posição de _Team Vampiros_, quando Sam começou a falar.

- Chega de papo! Levem Edward para a casa de Emily. Vou tentar acalmar aqueles dois. – ele resmungou indo diretamente para a floresta, lugar em que Jacob e o outro lobo haviam sumido há pouco tempo, sem questionar, os caras começaram a me arrastar em direção a Sra. Gertrudes.

- Aonde vamos?

- Tomar café na Emily.

- É uma lanchonete?

- Não, ela é a namorada de Sam. Dê-me as chaves. – como eu não sabia o caminho, eu dei as chaves para Quil, enquanto eu e os outros entravamos no carro.

- Ah, não fique encarando Emily muito não, viu? Ou isso vai irritar Sam.

Encarar? A mulher era o quê? Uma rainha da beleza?

Assenti, mesmo não entendendo muito sobre o que rolava ali. Rapidamente, chegamos a uma pequena casa de madeira, ele estacionou bem em frente e todos saímos do carro, antes que chegássemos à porta, ela se abriu e vi uma mulher no interior do lugar.

Conforme nos aproximávamos, eu arregalei os olhos ao ver o rosto da pobre moça.

Porra, o que será que havia acontecido com ela?

Era como se um urso tivesse passado as garras em seu rosto, metade de sua face estava cortada ou arranhada, a outra metade era até bonita, mas agora, eu entendia o que os caras disseram sobre não encará-la.

- Essa é Emily? – murmurei, mas ela me ouviu e sorriu.

- A própria, e você é?

- Edward... – ela sorriu mais ainda.

- O garoto vampiro. – já gostei dela.

- E você é a garota lobo? – ela riu.

- Essa sou eu... Venham meninos, eu fiz muffins, onde estão os outros? – à simples menção dos muffins, os caras quase me atropelaram para chegar a casa, rolei os olhos, mas os segui também, afinal, quem poderia resistir a bolinhos que cheiravam tão bem.

- Paul e Jacob estão brigando e Sam foi dar um jeito neles. – Quil ofereceu, ela suspirou.

- De novo?

- Você sabe como Paul é... – Jared deu de ombros. Já do lado de dentro, a casa era bonitinha, pequena e aconchegante.

Estávamos em uma pequena cozinha e sobre uma mesa havia um monte de comida e os muffins, os caras cataram dois cada um, eu como sou uma pessoa mais civilizada, peguei só um e agradeci a Emily.

- Então, o que Edward faz aqui? – Emily perguntou quando os caras pararam para respirar, já que desde que pegaram os bolinhos, comiam como se as suas vidas dependesse daquilo.

Tipo, eu sei que eles são lobos, mas eles estavam em forma humana, podiam ser mais educados, né?

**Credo!**

* * *

**N/B** – **ED**lícia, pega aí um MUFFIN para mode de EU...

**TUCA**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**61.**

**- Jacob** deu com a língua nos dentes. – resmungou Jared e bufei.

- Eu descobri por mim mesmo, tá? – os três se entreolharam e sorriram com condescendência.

O quê? Será que eu não tinha cara de um grande detetive?

Tudo bem que eu demorei anos para descobrir que Bella era uma vampira, mas não foi por mal, né?

- Então, como era namorar uma vampira? – Quil perguntou mudando de assunto e sorri.

- Muito foda... – ele torceu o nariz, e ri.

- Eles fedem! – resmungou Jared com a boca cheia.

- Fedem?

- Sim, para nós o cheiro deles é horrível.

- Ainda bem que os Cullen se foram.

Antes que qualquer um respondesse ou eu os xingasse, ouvi uma comoção por ali. Olhei para trás e Sam, vinha acompanhado de mais alguns rapazes, assim que ele viu Emily, ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos enormes e salpicou beijos em toda a face da moça, principalmente onde havia cicatrizes... Cara, isso que era amor!

Que lindo...

Atrás de Sam, vi Jacob e o tal de Paul, eles brincavam e riam.

Que porra era aquela?

- Edward! Oi... – Jacob sorriu ao me notar, eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

- O que significa isso? – apontei para Paul que olhou para si mesmo.

- O quê? – o ignorei e me voltei para Jacob.

- Ele quase matou o seu melhor amigo e você já o perdoou? Você é um péssimo melhor amigo, fique sabendo.

Os outros riram da boca aberta de Jacob, eu suspirei.

- Melhor eu ir. – já ia saindo quando Jacob ficou em minha frente.

- Venha, vamos conversar.

De repente, a ideia de ficar sozinho com Jacob me deixou nervoso, e se ele perdesse o controle, virasse um lobo e me devorasse?

Espera, espera! Se ele perdesse o controle e ficasse louco, talvez, Bella aparecesse, né?

Sorrindo assenti.

- Ok, vamos.

Jacob pegou alguns muffins, antes de sairmos e fomos para fora.

- Cara, vocês comem hein?

- É coisa de lobo, dá muita fome.

- Sei... Então, o que quer falar?

- Vamos até a praia.

Sugeriu e assenti, andamos para a praia, quando chegamos lá, Jacob já tinha acabado de comer, e estava pronto para falar.

**Isso era ótimo, porque eu estava mais do que pronto para ouvir e entender essa coisa toda de lobo.**

* * *

**N/B** – Será mesmo? Você quer mesmo saber qual a fruta predileta de Jacob? Tipo, não que isso fosse evidente, pois o coitado era somente **MUITO EDUCADO**...

_**TUCA**_


	62. Chapter 62

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**62.**

**- Bem,** eu nem sei por onde começar, mas...

- Pelo começo seria bom, porém primeiro posso fazer uma perguntar? Esse negócio de lobo é sério mesmo ou você não poderá largar essa vida a qualquer momento?

- Largar? – ele grunhiu e assenti.

- Isso é legal e tudo mais, mas é errado, Jacob.

- Errado?

Aff! Eu teria que soletrar para ele.

- É claro! É obvio que perdem o controle, enquanto estão transformados em lobo e vocês têm matado enlouquecidamente, mas isso não é certo, cara. – ele riu.

- Edward, nós não matamos ninguém enlouquecidamente.

- Não?!

- Claro que não! Nós protegemos as pessoas, não as matamos. Do que diabos você está falando?

- Dos ataques na floresta, não foram vocês?

- Claro que não, foi um maldito, sangue suga.

- Mas o que é um "_sangue suga_"?

- Vampiros! – cuspiu a palavra.

- Oh, então vocês lobos não matam ninguém?

- Não, somos protetores.

- Legal, estou bem mais aliviado agora. Mas quem é esse vampiro? E por que não mataram a criatura ainda?

- Não sabemos quem ele é, mas ele tem rondado essa região há dias, contudo é impossível pegá-lo, é como se ele previsse os nossos ataques.

- Pena que não temos Alice.

- Alice?

- É a irmã de Bella.

- Por quê?

- Bem, ela vê o futuro, mais ou menos...

- Legal, os outros também tinham poderes assim?

- Sim, Bella lê mentes. Alice vê o futuro e Jasper controla as emoções.

- E os outros?

- Eles não têm, eu acho.

Eita, agora que percebi que não sabia, eu acho que nunca perguntei.

**Primeira coisa a fazer, quando eles voltarem.**

* * *

**N/B**- Esse menino é mesmo "_semnoçãoward_", agora o coitado do Jacob vai saber que Bella conhece a mente e os pensamentos dele... EITAAAA!

_**TUCA**_


	63. Chapter 63

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**63.**

**Falando** em vampiros, agora que me lembrei.

- O que aconteceu com aquela mendiga, lá?

- Mendiga?

- É, a ruiva.

- Ah, a vampira?

- Eram vocês na floresta, não é?

- Sim, éramos nós.

- Então, ela fugiu?

- Claro que não! Nós a matamos.

- Sério?

- Sim, por quê?

- Bem, os vampiros são bem fortes.

- Nós também.

- Então, por que não conseguem pegar o outro lá?

- Eu já disse, é difícil! É como se ele previsse os nossos movimentos. Ele possui uma habilidade de escapar impressionante, se ao menos soubéssemos o que ele quer.

- Isso é fácil.

- Ah é?

- Claro, ele quer a mim.

- Você?!

- Sim, vê a mordida em meu pulso. – mostrei e ele rosnou.

- Foi um vampiro? – assenti.

- Foi o namorado desse vampiro. Bella o matou e agora o outro quer vingança. – bufei.

- Você disse namorado?

- É, eles eram namorados.

- Oh, entendo... – ele murmurou parecendo meio confuso.

Acredite, eu estava também.

- Bem, pelo menos agora sabemos o que ele quer, aí ficará mais fácil.

- Mesmo?

- Claro, é só manter um olho em você.

Torci o nariz... Com um bando de lobo me protegendo, Bella nunca viria...

**Droga de lobos!**

* * *

**N/B**- Homem, todos estão pensando APENAS em sua segurança... Quer dizer, nem todos... Fala aí lobinho...

_**TUCA**_


	64. Chapter 64

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**64.**

**Fiquei** mais um tempo com Jacob, ele deixou os lobos de lado por algumas horas, vestiu uma camisa – graças a Deus – e ficamos na garagem, bebendo refrigerantes e conversando, foi quase como nos velhos tempos.

Sentia falta de meu amigo.

Era legal que ele fosse um lobo e tudo mais, mas eu preferia o velho e bom Jacob, o cabeludo e encalhado de outrora.

Ele me contou mais sobre os lobos e agora que eu não precisava guardar segredo sobre Bella, pude falar mais sobre os Cullen, foi ótimo.

- Então, o que aconteceu com Emily? – perguntei depois de um tempo e Jacob suspirou.

- Sam fez aquilo...

- Sam? – ele assentiu sombriamente.

- Sim, logo no começo de tudo, assim que ele iniciou a se transmutar em lobo, ele não tinha muito controle e uma noite, ele se transformou enquanto ainda estava com ela e a feriu...

Porra!

- E ela ainda está com ele?

- Eles se amam... – ele deu de ombros e assenti.

Olhei para mim, eu estava quase me matando para trazer o amor de minha vida de volta.

Amar era uma merda, às vezes.

- Então ele que a dilacerou? Tipo, e todos sabem?

- Somente aqueles que já sabiam que Sam era um lobo, para os outros, ela disse que foi um urso que a atacou.

- Certo, pobrezinha... – ele deu de ombros.

- Ela não parece se importar muito agora.

Ainda ficamos conversando mais um tempo, até que o meu pai, o tirano, me ligasse e me mandando voltar para casa.

Repressor!

Dei um tchau para Jacob, ele prometeu contar aos outros sobre o "_vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor2"_.

Hey, se esse tempo todo o mendigo estava tentando me pegar, por que Bella ainda não tinha vindo me salvar?

Porra... Será que Alice vivia distraída?

Ou seria como Jacob me disse antes, o mendigo lá era bem difícil de pegar, deve ser por isso que Alice não o viu.

Vou mandar uma mensagem para Bella sobre o meu novo carma de vida, quem sabe assim, ela não voltasse, né?

* * *

**N/B**- Tadinho delizinho iludidinho...

_**TUCA**_


	65. Chapter 65

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**65.**

**Ao** chegar a minha casa, pai me cumprimentou e o olhei feio. Ele rolou os olhos e mandou que eu fosse comer.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver que ele sabia fazer algo na cozinha.

Tipo, se ele sabia, por que era eu sempre quem cozinhava?

Bem, deixando a minha surpresa de lado, eu fui comer o macarrão que até que não estava ruim.

Ao terminar, fui dar boa noite, mas pai me parou.

- Ah, já divulguei avisos sobre ficar andando sozinho na floresta, e amanhã, vamos começar a fazer buscas.

- Sério?

- Claro.

- Achei que não tinha acreditado em mim.

- Edward, você pode ser muitas coisas, mas mentiroso não... – sorri.

- Valeu pai! – ele sorriu de volta e voltou a prestar atenção em seu jogo.

Subi para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama, peguei o meu celular, já pronto para falar um monte para Bella.

Tipo, eu estava aqui, quase sendo atacado por outro vampiro e nada dela?

Chateado...

Assim que toquei no celular, vi um alerta de mensagem, nem tinha reparado nele. Abri a mensagem e o meu coração quase parou.

_"Edward Swan, não ouse fazer algo para colocar a sua vida em risco. Tem que me prometer que vai se cuidar... Por favor, Edward, prometa-me que não vai fazer nenhuma loucura. Eu não poderia suportar se algo acontecesse a você..."_

Assim que o meu coração voltou a bater, eu sorri.

Era Bella...

Ela ainda tinha o meu número... Oh merda, ela ainda tem o meu numero, isso quer dizer que ela recebeu todas as mensagens depressivas e melosas que enviei.

**Foda-se! Só esperava que ela não tivesse mostrado aquilo para alguém...**

* * *

**N/B**- Xiiii gatinho, advinha? Bellinha já mostrou para mim...

_**TUCA**_


	66. Chapter 66

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**66.**

**Depois** de receber a mensagem de Bella, eu fiquei na dúvida sobre o que fazer.

Eu poderia até responder, mas não tinha pretensão alguma de lhe obedecer.

Eu ia continuar fazendo as minhas loucuras, e cada vez mais e mais, até que ela voltasse.

Mas o mais importante, é que ela ainda tinha o meu número, ela não me esqueceu.

E se ela não me esqueceu, significava que eu estava certo o tempo todo.

Era óbvio que eu estava, mas era bom ter certeza.

Agora, eu só precisava deixar claro para ela, que ou ela voltava, ou não teria mais Edward Swan, porque convenhamos, uma hora dessas as minhas loucuras iriam acabar me matando.

E agora era pra valer, já que o meu pai afrouxou na repressão, era hora de pular do penhasco.

Decidido! Digitei uma mensagem para Bella e enviei.

"_Isabella Cullen, você foi a única por decidir me abandonar. Então até que você volte, eu vou continuar fazendo as loucuras que eu quiser, e amanhã, farei a maior de todas elas... Se no final ainda estiver vivo, nos falamos de novo... Ainda te amo muito, mesmo você não merecendo_."

Satisfeito, eu fui me deitar.

Amanhã seria um grande dia, e talvez, o meu último...

**Será que eu deveria vestir uma sunga?**

* * *

**N/B**- Nada de sunga ED, você tem que interagir e se arriscar ao natural...

**TUCA**


	67. Chapter 67

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**67.**

**Dirigi** para a Reserva, pretendendo ver Jacob.

Talvez ele quisesse ir comigo...

Eu não estava fazendo aquilo, em uma vil esperança de que Jacob me convencesse ao contrário, não que eu quisesse desistir. Mas se ele fosse muito persuasivo, eu poderia cancelar por hoje, né?

Mas ao chegar lá, só estava o pai de Jacob em casa, disse que ele havia saído com os outros.

Que merda...

Parece que eu realmente iria ter que pular do penhasco.

Dei um tchau para Billy e juntando uma boa dose de coragem fui até o tal penhasco. Lógico que me perdi no caminho, duas vezes, até encontrar o bendito penhasco.

Ao chegar ao local, tive que andar um bocado, já que havia três pontos para pular, fui para o mais alto de todos.

Já que era para pisar na jaca, eu iria até o fundo...

Quando alcancei o lugar, estava até um pouco sem fôlego.

Dei uma olhada para baixo e engoli em seco.

Iria ser uma queda e tanto, será que eu conseguiria?

Eu faria?

Eu sobreviveria?

Eita...

Depois de me fazer essas perguntas, percebi que eu não estava pronto.

Eu podia até pular, mas eu não era tão louco assim, né?

Há loucura para tudo e ao que parece, a minha tinha um limite, graça a Deus!

- Edward não pule... – ouvi um grito desesperado, virando sorri ao ver Jacob.

- Jacob que bom que esteja aqui...

- Você pirou cara?

- O quê?

- Ia pular? Por causa dela?

- Ah eu...

- Eu sei que gostava daquela sangue suga, mas você consegue fácil coisa melhor.

- Olhe Jacob...

- Existem muitas pessoas por aí, que seriam milhões de vezes melhores do que ela.

- Na verdade...

- Nem comece, ela não é a única para você, se... ...se olhar em volta e der uma chance, vai perceber, vai entender...

- Entender o quê?

- Que existem outros que gostam de você...

- Jacob, de que merda está falando? - ele respirou fundo e se aproximou de mim, tocou a minha bochecha com... ...carinho?

Sua mão fervia, era lá uma coisa de lobo, ele tinha me contado ontem, e seus olhos estavam muito intensos.

- Edward eu sinto... ...se me der uma chance...

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Vixi... Não poderia ser... ...ou poderia?

Instintivamente dei um passo para trás, mas como eu estava muito na ponta do penhasco, eu perdi o equilíbrio, os meus olhos se arregalaram e estiquei a mão para Jacob, dessa vez, ele arregalou os olhos, mas antes que me segurasse eu caí...

**Foda-se! Tanto esforço para me auto**-**convencer a não pular e eu caio!**

* * *

**N/A: Aff num creio que ele caiu ¬¬'**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E Jacob se confessou? será?**

**vai saber ne, Edward caiu antes da revelação kkkkkkkkk**

**N/B: **Pois é... E a triste realidade é finalmente percebida... Será que a diva Paulinha vai afinal, convocar **Shakespeare** para que ele explique para odileto** ED**ilícia o que ele quis dizer com o famoso " ser ou não ser, eis a questão?" Oremos...

**TUCA**


	68. Chapter 68

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**68.**

**O** meu corpo começou a cair e a cair, eu fechei os olhos com força, já esperando a minha morte, era isso...

Esse era o fim de Edward Swan.

Amado filho...

Amigo querido...

Objeto de desejo de vampiros e temo dizer, talvez até de lobos.

O amor da vida de Bella Cullen.

Tadinha de Bella, ela ficou viúva antes de casar.

Pobre Ruarez, nunca vai ser adotado.

Meu paizão não vai ter mais ninguém para reprimir.

Enfim...

Quando o meu corpo finalmente caiu no mar, graças a Deus, foi no mar e não nas pedras, percebi que iria sobreviver.

Só que aí, foi que me lembrei que eu não sabia nadar...

Foda-se!

Como pude me esquecer daquilo?

Comecei a me debater na água, entrando em grande desespero, comecei a afundar e já ia começar a fazer o meu discurso de adeus de novo, mas algo me puxou para fora da água, tentei focar no que acontecia, mas havia água nos meus olhos, na minha boca, no meu nariz, no meu ouvido...

Enfim, estava complicada a coisa para o meu lado...

Quando finalmente fui retirado do mar e jogado na areia, cuspi um monte de água, tentei me focar no que havia acontecido e vi Jacob pairando sobre mim, desesperadamente o empurrei de cima de mim e olhei em volta ansiosamente.

- Edward, você está bem?

- Sim, sim, eu huh, eu preciso ir...

Fiquei em pé e pingando, comecei a andar rápido para a Sra. Gertrudes.

- Edward, espere... – Jacob chamou e apertei o passo, eu não sabia que merda havia acontecido lá em cima e preferia não saber.

Quando alcancei a picape, Jacob estava ao meu lado, ele tentou me tocar e pulei fora do seu alcance.

- Edward...

- Eu vou para casa.

- Eu te levo...

- Não precisa, eu huh, eu preciso pensar.

- Sobre nós?

- Não há nós! – guinchei e ele grunhiu.

- Edward, ouça...

- Chega! Se você não disser, então não é verdade.

- Edward... – ele tentou novamente, eu estava prestes a colocar as mãos nos ouvidos e gritar lá, lá, lá, quando o meu celular tocou dentro do carro.

Fui olhar e constatei que era o pai.

- Harry morreu... – Jacob disse antes que eu tivesse a chance de atender.

- Quem?

- Um amigo de nossos pais, eles estão indo resolver os assuntos sobre o enterro. O velório será agora à noite.

- Oh, huh, eu preciso ir para casa... – voltei a repetir e entrei no carro.

Para o meu completo desespero, Jacob entrou também.

**Parece que eu teria que enfrentar o que quer que tenha sido aquela loucura dele lá no penhasco, quer eu quisesse ou não...**

* * *

**N/B**- Seja forte rapaz, tudo vai dar certo... ...espero, né?

_**TUCA**_


	69. Chapter 69

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**69.**

**O** resto do percurso foi feito em um mais completo silêncio.

Jacob ficou quietinho, enquanto eu dirigia rapidamente, o que foi bom, pois eu nem sabia por onde começar.

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, desliguei o motor e olhei hesitante para Jacob.

- Huh, eu já estou em casa, melhor você ir.

- Edward escute, sobre, bem, sobre o que eu disse antes de você cair... ...eu...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O quê?

- Eu acho que eu estou com amnésia. Tudo que foi dito do momento em que você chegou ao penhasco, até o momento em que eu caí, já foi esquecido. – murmurei seriamente e ele suspirou.

- Edward, talvez se nós...

- Foi esquecido! – gritei e ele rosnou.

- E se eu não quiser esquecer.

- Tarde demais, eu já esqueci.

- Mas...

- Esqueci!

- Edward...

- Esquecido!

- Se você...

- Não me lembro de nada.

- Olha...

- Sumiu tudo de minha mente.

- Edward...

- Puff, virou fumaça...

Ele iria começar a falar de novo, mas parou dando uma fungada, eu olhei em volta preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Vampiro...

- Onde? – já comecei a entrar em pânico, quando, de repente, vi, não muito longe, um carro conhecido.

- Eu não sei... – Jacob começou, mas eu já estava saindo de meu carro. – Edward volte...

- É Carlisle!

- O quê?

- O meu sogro veio me ver. – Jacob até tentou me parar, mas eu nem esperei, corri como um louco para dentro de minha casa, e ao entrar, vi um dos meus vampiros favoritos.

- Edward?

- Emmett! – falei alegremente e ele sorriu.

- Está vivo...

- Claro que eu estou! – ao me aproximar, ele me abraçou forte, me levantando do chão, eu dei umas tapinhas na suas costas enormes.

Que saudades do meu irmãozão.

Quando ele me colocou no chão, eu sorri e olhei em volta.

- Cadê Bella?

- Sou só eu... – o meu sorriso morreu.

Ela não veio?

Mais que merda?!

O que faço agora?

**Porque, tipo sério, eu não vou pular do penhasco de novo, NÃO MESMO!**

* * *

**N/B: **E no meu colo, sê pula?

_**TUCA...**_


	70. Chapter 70

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**70.**

**- Por** que está assim? – Emmett falou fazendo um gesto apontando o meu corpo, eu olhei para mim mesmo e ri.

Havia me esquecido que estava todo molhado, mas é que fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo.

- Nem te conto irmãozão... – ele sorriu.

- Conte sim, senti falta de ouvir as suas loucuras. – rolei os olhos.

- Hey, eu não faço nem falo loucuras! Mas enfim, eu estou assim porque mergulhei de um penhasco no mar.

- Você caiu na verdade! – Jacob entrou em casa e grunhi.

- Jacob, o que faz aqui?

- Nós ainda precisamos conversar Edward. – fiquei atrás de Emmett como se ele pudesse protege-me, tipo, vai que dá uma louca em Jacob e ele tenta, sei lá, tipo, er... Fazer certas coisas, que eu nem faço idéia do que seria... Afinal, eu estou com amnésia...

- Edward, por favor... – ele se aproximou, usei Emmett ainda mais como escudo.

- Não! É melhor você ir, estou com visita.

- Que merda de cheiro é esse? – Emmett falou de repente e funguei.

- Não estou sentindo nada.

- Parece cão molhado, mas é muito pior.

- Acredite-me, você também não cheira bem, cara. – Jacob resmungou e voltei a fungar, de que porra eles estariam falando?

- Ah é você! O que é você? – Emmett murmurou olhando para Jacob, eu o cutuquei, quando ele me olhou, sorri sem graça.

- Ele é um lobisomem.

- O quê?

- Sou um lobo, na verdade. – Jacob resmungou, rolei os olhos.

**Lobo, lobisomem, era tudo um parente distante do cachorro, daria tudo no mesmo para mim.**


	71. Chapter 71

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**71.**

**- Você** está andando com lobisomens?

- Lobos!– Jacob corrigiu, mas nem demos atenção a ele.

- Eu fui abandonado pelos vampiros, oras!

- Mas lobisomens são instáveis.

- É lobos! E não somos... – ele voltou a falar, mas ainda não estávamos prestando atenção nele.

- Hey, a culpa é de vocês, eu fui deixado para trás...

- Foi para o seu bem cara, sabe que é parte de nossa família, não é?

- Eu sei, duvidei por um momento, mas eu percebi a verdade.

- Bom! Mas então, por que tentou se matar? Alice... Alice viu, ela não deveria estar olhando o seu futuro, Bella proibiu... Mas ficamos preocupados, então ela continuou observando você e foi aí que ela viu... Na verdade, ela sempre teve flashes e vislumbres de você em situações estranhas...

- Que tipo de situações?

- Em um bar, numa moto, no meio da floresta... Eram vislumbres confusos, porque você nunca decidia, e quando decidia já era em cima da hora. Porém quando ela te viu decido a realmente mergulhar, ela logo se preocupou, pois na visão você até saia da água, mas quando você pulou, ela não viu mais você.

- Eita! Deu "_thuthi"_ na visão dela...

- Eu não faço idéia... – antes que ele falasse mais, o celular dele tocou, ele apressadamente atendeu.

- Foda-se! Sério mesmo? – percebi que ele olhou para Jacob com curiosidade.

O telefone de casa chamou e Jacob agarrou antes que eu chegasse até ele, saí detrás de Emmett, e meio hesitante, me aproximei dele.

- Me dê o telefone...

- Charlie não está... Charles está em um velório...

- Jacob?! – antes que eu arrancasse o fone de sua mão, pois algo me dizia que eu precisava atender aquela ligação, contudo mal tive tempo de me aproximar, Jacob colocou o telefone no gancho com um bufo.

- Que mulher mais mal educada! Ela desligou na minha cara.

- Porra! – gritou Emmett e me olhou em pânico.

- O quê?

- Era Bella. – meu ar faltou.

- No telefone?

- Sim, Rosie contou que você pulou do penhasco... ...e depois do que o cão disse... – ele olhou feio para Jacob e as palavras dele afundaram em mim.

"_Charles está em um velório_"...

Os céus! Será que ela achou que fosse o meu?

Eita, fudeu tudo de vez!

**Agora que ela não volta mesmo**!


	72. Chapter 72

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**72.**

**- E** agora, o que faremos? Vamos logo ligar para ela... Contar que estou vivinho!

- Não dá! Todos estão tentando ligar paro o celular dela, mas ela não atende. – vi que ele ainda estava ao telefone e grunhindo, o agarrei da mão dele.

- Emmett, nós precisamos... – ouvi a voz desesperada de Alice.

- Alice, cadê Bella?

- Edward, oh céus! É bom ouvir a sua voz novamente.

- Eu sei nanica, também senti saudades! Agora, cadê a minha vampira?

- O futuro dela me parece incerto... Ela não se decide, ela... – Alice parou de falar e grunhi.

- O quê? O quê?

- Oh não! Ela vai para Volterra.

- O que tem em Volterra?

E onde diabo fica isso?

- Foda-se! Ela vai até os Volturi. – Emmett sussurrou e o olhei curioso.

Volturi? Volterra?

Esses nomes me eram familiares...

- Merda, o que faremos? – Emmett parecia desesperado e foi quando eu entendi o porquê de tudo...

Lembrei-me de uma conversa entre nós há algum tempo...

_- Mas dá para você se matar?_

_- Não, na verdade, eu teria que ir até os Volturi._

_- O que são os Volturi?_

_- São como a realeza vampiresca._

_- Vocês têm um rei?_

_- Mais ou menos... Eles são os líderes, são três, na verdade, Aro, Caius e Marcus. São irmãos, vivem na Itália, e têm, ao seu redor, vários vampiros com dons especiais que os protegem. Eles garantem que a lei mais importante seja cumprida..._

_- E que lei é essa?_

_- Não revelar o que somos._

_- Mas você revelou para mim._

_- Você meio que descobriu._

_- Esse vai ser o seu argumento, quando esses reis aparecerem? – ela riu._

_- Eles não vão aparecer Edward, só se alguém nos denunciar._

_- Certo. Mas então, por que alguém iria para os Volturi, a fim de se matar?_

_- Bem, o único jeito de se matar um vampiro seria outro vampiro o fazendo. Eu, por exemplo, sei que a minha família, nunca faria isso, então, eu teria que ir a Volterra e dizer que iria me expor se eles não me matassem..._

Oh não, ela iria pedir para que a matassem...

Olhei em pânico para Emmett, ele grunhiu.

- Eu sei que não temos mais o direito de lhe pedir isso Edward, não quando te deixamos... ...mas precisamos de você.

- De mim?

- Para irmos até Bella... Só te vendo é que ela acreditaria que você está vivo...

O que se faz em uma hora dessas?

Manda-se tudo para o inferno e se vai atrás do amor de sua vida... Essa era a única coisa a ser feita...

**Agora, eu esperava por um duplo pedido de desculpas, além de devoção eterna, no mínimo, é claro!**


	73. Chapter 73

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**73.**

**- Vou** pegar o meu passaporte! – sem esperar por mais nada, corri para o andar de cima, assim que entrei no quarto, joguei algumas roupas dentro de minha mochila e fui atrás de meus documentos.

Estava guardando, tudo quando Jacob entrou.

- Edward, não vá...

- Eu tenho que ir Jacob, Bella precisa de mim. – ele bufou.

- Agora ela precisa, mas não se importou em te deixar...

- Jacob, ela só fez aquilo para o meu bem, ela é louca, mas foi para me proteger.

- Do quê?

- Do mundo dela... Contudo, eu já faço parte daquele mundo e agora eu vou lá salvá-la, para que ela possa me implorar pelo meu perdão... É o certo a se fazer! – ele suspirou.

- Mas e nós...

- Não há um nós! – me apressei em dizer, ele grunhiu.

- Edward...

- Shiii, eu me esqueci de tudo... Amnésia, lembra?

- Argh, então você simplesmente vai assim? E Charlie?

- Vou deixar um bilhete, ele vai entender.

- Que se foda! Você vai atrás dela, mas quando ela te deixar de novo, não me venha chorar em meus ombros... – grunhiu e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Como se eu tivesse chorado nos ombros dele!

Eu só o arrastei para cada aventura insana que tive, mas nada de chorar.

Ok, ok, eu resmunguei e lamuriei algumas vezes, mas nunca chorei!

Depois de tudo pronto, eu me troquei, tirando as roupas úmidas e escrevi uma nota para o pai.

Ao descer, colei o bilhete na geladeira e fui até Emmett. Ele me olhava com curiosidade.

- Hey, por que você disse que está com amnésia?

- Amnésia? Não estou com amnésia. – ele bufou.

- Eu ouvi a sua conversa com o lobo e você disse que estava com amnésia.

Ah, essa amnésia...

- Eu desconfio que Jacob tenha certos, huh, como dizer isso...

- Ele quer te dar _uns pegas_, é isso? – a minha cara se avermelhou.

- Jesus, Emmett! – ele riu.

- Cara, todo mundo já sabia disso...

- O que quer dizer com todo mundo?

- Bella, toda a família, era meio óbvio, até eu percebi e olha que sou lento para essas coisas.

Gemi exasperado.

Todos sabiam?

E por que ninguém me contou?

Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com os Cullen quando os vir reunidos.

- Quer saber? Eu estou com amnésia sobre essa conversa também!

- Mas Edward...

- Amnésia!

- Mas...

**- **Esquecido!

- Você...

- Não me lembro... – ele sorriu.

- Tenho que ficar com amnésia, também?

- É claro! Você sendo meu amigo e irmão, tem mais é que me apoiar, em minha amnésia temporária, oras... – o que mais eu poderia dizer diante dessa loucura toda?

Foda-se!

Emmett se importava?

Claro que não!

- Beleza então! Agora, vamos?

**Só para deixar bem claro, ele é meu o Cullen favorito, no momento...**


	74. Chapter 74

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**74.**

**Rapidamente** saímos de casa indo para Port. Angeles a fim de pegarmos o próximo vôo para a tal Volterra. Logo chegamos ao aeroporto, em tempo recorde, pois Emmett dirigia feito um louco.

Tipo, Emmet vá com calma, a minha temporada de loucuras já acabou, agora quero é viver muito para dar um puxão de orelha em Bella.

Enfim, quando chegamos, já havia passagens reservadas, como os nossos nomes. Imagino que tenha sido coisa de Alice. Isso que é mulher rápida!

Então, depois de embarcarmos, Emmett se virou para mim, me encarando seriamente...

- Sinto muito estar te pedindo isso, Edward.

- Não sinta, Bella precisa de mim.

- Você foi gentil em fazer isso, depois de ela ter te deixado... – dei de ombros.

- Eu a amo, faria qualquer coisa por ela... Mas que fique claro uma coisa, depois que isso tudo acabar, quero um pedido de desculpas e várias declarações de devoção total a minha pessoa, por toda eternidade. – ele sorriu.

- Isso aí cara, ta mais que certo! – sorri para ele.

Com certeza, ele era o meu Cullen favorito.

Depois de nossa conversa, ele sugeriu que eu descansasse um pouco, pois teríamos um longo vôo pela frente, afinal, a tal Volterra ficava na Itália.

Tipo legal, a minha primeira viagem internacional.

Mas deixaria para comemorar depois, agora, eu tinha que me concentrar em Bella.

Minha Bella, que estava prestes a morrer, por que achava que eu havia morrido.

Eu, hein!

Isso estava pior que novela mexicana.

Então, eu tentei dormir, pois teríamos uma paulada de vôos, conexões, e não sei mais o quê...

Já perto do amanhecer, chegávamos a um pequeno aeroporto, que era próximo a tal Volterra.

Ao desembarcarmos, sorri ao ver Alice.

- Alice! – sem que ela esperasse, agarrei-a em um abraço de morte. – ela suspirou e me apertou.

- Edward!

- E Bella? – me apressei em perguntar, precisava saber sobre ela.

- Ela já falou com os Volturi, eles negaram o seu pedido.

- Que bom... – comecei, mas ela negou com um olhar triste.

- Não, ela vai fazer com que eles a matem...

- Como?

- Ela decidiu se expor aos mortais...

Oh merda?! E como vamos impedir isso?

**Bella não facilita, viu? Ouch!**


	75. Chapter 75

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**75.**

**- Como **ela o fará? – pedi a Alice e ela suspirou.

- Ela ainda não decidiu totalmente...

Aff...

- Ela não tomou uma decisão, definitiva? – Emmett grunhiu e Alice negou, enquanto ela andava e a seguíamos, notamos que ela se dirigir a um carro amarelo, bem chamativo por sinal.

Que carrão, hein? Essa máquina deixaria a Sra. Gertrudes no chinelo.

Cara, tipo, eu nem me despedi da Sra. Gertrudes, depois de todo o apoio que a "_veia_" me deu, eu devia ter dado, pelo menos, um tchau...

- Ela muda a toda hora... Pensa em atacar alguém, ou a se expor ao sol, ou ainda, usar as suas habilidades entre os humanos... Está sendo difícil de acompanhar...

- E já tentou ligar para ela?

- Várias vezes, ela desligou o celular.

Todos nós entramos no carro.

- Onde conseguiu este carro? – Emmett perguntou, enquanto ela já dirigia a toda velocidade.

Aí meu Deus! Eu vou morrer se continuar andando de carro com esses Cullen.

- Eu roubei!

- Alice? – engasguei olhando em choque ao redor, só esperando a Polícia nos cercar.

O que diria o meu pai sobre isso? Já que ele é Chefe de Polícia... Aí que ele seria um repressor feroz mesmo...

Pobre de mim, eu viveria na era da chibatada...

- Edward, eu não teria tido tempo para ficar assinando documentação para alugar um carro. Depois eu devolvo esse...

Ela tinha razão, estamos em uma grande missão...

Tínhamos que resgatar Bella, para que ela possa implorar o meu perdão!

- Então, antes de tudo, deixe-me lhe perguntar... Em que merda você estava pensando, Edward Swan?

- O quê?

- Por que pulou de um penhasco?

- Tecnicamente, eu não pulei, eu caí...

- Você caiu? – Emmett perguntou e bufei.

- Sim, Jacob me assustou quando ele revelou certas coisas... – notei Emmett e Alice trocarem um olhar significativo e grunhi. - Certas coisas que já foram esquecidas! – falei um pouco alto e Emmett assentiu.

- Sim, totalmente esquecidas! – Alice riu.

- Eu não me esqueci de nada!

- O problema é seu! Se eu não me lembro, então não aconteceu!

- Edward...

- Não aconteceu! – repeti e ela riu.

- Ok, ok, vamos deixar por isso mesmo, por enquanto... – ela piscou e grunhi.

Como fingiria que nada aconteceu, se eles não colaboram?

- Merda, ela já se decidiu... – Alice falou, de repente, e a olhei em pânico.

- O quê, o quê, o quê? – comecei a pular ansiosamente, Alice suspirou.

- Ela vai se deixar expor ao sol...

- Oh merda! Vai ser um espetáculo a parte...

- Não, se chegarmos antes!

Ela então acelerou mais.

- Ela vai esperar até que o sol esteja a pique, e quando ele surgir forte, ela sairá das sombras e caminhará diretamente a ele...

- Vamos chegar a tempo? – bem nesse momento, paramos à entrada da cidade.

E embora fosse uma cidade bonita, em um estilo medieval, cheia de castelos antigos, eu não tive tempo para admirar algo, lá estava cheio de gente usando capas.

- O que é aquilo? – Emmett estava tão confuso quanto eu.

- É o festival de São Marcus.

- Marcus, não é um dos Volturi?

- Sim, o irônico é que ele tem o seu dia, pois espantou os vampiros da cidade.

Huh, bota irônico naquilo!

Conforme tentávamos passar, era tanta gente amontoada na rua, que o carro não conseguia seguir, Alice olhava ansiosamente em volta.

- Edward, você terá que ir sem nós.

- Eu?!

- Sim, o sol está a ponto de surgir e não poderemos sair, além do que, o carro não vai conseguir passar...

- Você conseguirá cara, mesmo porque, Bella vê-lo, será bem melhor do que ela nos ver – Emmett ofereceu e assenti.

- Certo, certo, tudo depende de mim agora...

Vixe!

**Estávamos mesmo lascados!**


	76. Chapter 76

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**76.**

**Alice** parou o carro e apontou em certa direção.

- Vá reto... Você vai ver ao longe uma grande torre, é lá que Bella estará. Há uma fonte um pouco antes, contorne-a e você dará de cara com a entrada do local que Bella se encontra.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, é só se guiar pela torre e ir em direção a ela...

- E assim acharei a minha Bella?

- Sim, ela precisa de você Edward.

- Eu sei...

Sem esperar mais, eu corri...

Saí que nem um louco, trombando em todo mundo e recebendo olhares feios, mas eu nem ligava...

Bella precisa de mim!

Avistei a tal da torre que Alice dissera e fui a sua direção, o meu coração parecia que iria explodir, e dei graças a Deus pelos exercícios que comecei a fazer no passado, se não, há essa hora, eu já estaria largado no chão.

Ao chegar a tal da fonte, eu vi Bella.

O meu coração praticamente parou.

Lá estava ela, linda como sempre e...

Que porra que ela está fazendo?

Percebi que ela começava a abrir a sua blusa e o meu ar faltou.

Ela vai, ela estava... ...ela que não ousasse...

Como um louco, pulei para dentro da fonte e atravessei-a, vi Bella tirar a blusa, ficando somente de sutiã. Filha da puta! Ela deu um passo em direção a saída e corri mais e mais.

Ah, como eu queria que ela ouvisse os pensamentos, só para saber como eu a xingava agora.

Que absurdo! Ficar seminua assim, só eu poderia vê-la daquele jeito!

Quando ela deu um passo a mais em direção ao sol, vi a sua pele começar a brilhar, eu estava com ela, bati o meu corpo contra o dela, empurrando-a para o luminar das sombras, ela ofegou e olhou para cima.

- Não dá para acreditar, no quanto foi rápido. Eu não senti nada, eles são muito bons mesmo... – ela sussurrou me abraçando apertado, os seus lábios pressionavam a minha mandíbula, eu sabia que deveria estar gritando com ela, afinal, ela estava seminua, mas porra! ... Ela era a minha Bella e em meus braços...

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, beijando os seus cabelos, tão bom...

- "_Morte, que sugou o mel da tua respiração, mas não teve nenhum poder contra a tua beleza_", ela murmurou, e eu reconheci a fala dita por Romeu na tumba.  
O relógio deu a sua última badalada. – Você cheira exatamente igual...

Isso me despertou, mas ela continuou falando.

- Então, talvez isso seja o inferno. Eu não me importo. Eu fico com ele...

- Bella?! – ela negou e fez aquela coisa do chorar vampiro.

- Bem, mas se for o inferno, eu não ligo, eu aceito...

Cara, isso que era ser romântica, ela me amava muito.

- Eu não morri, e nem você. – me apressei em dizer.

Pois embora a situação fosse super romântico, não era hora "_pros_" tais pedidos de desculpas e aquela parte sobre a devoção...

- Temos que ir, antes que os Volturi cheguem!

Ela finalmente me olhou, de verdade, foi tipo, o reconhecimento enchendo os seus olhos.

- Edward?!

- Sou eu, Bella... Eu estou aqui, mas precisamos partir agora, depois a Senhorita terá sérias coisas a me explicar... E que raios de história é essa de ficar sem blusa em público? Você enlouqueceu mulher, eu... – antes que eu esperasse, ela agarrou o meu rosto e me beijou.

E porra, eu sentia mesmo muita falta daquilo.

Sentia falta de tudo, da sua pele fria, de seus lábios nos meus, de seus braços em volta de mim, tudo mesmo...

Mas estávamos juntos de novo!

E agora, iria ser para sempre.

- Lamento os interromper, mas terão que vir conosco!

**Ou talvez não... Eita...**


	77. Chapter 77

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**77.**

**Ambos** nos viramos ao som da voz ao lado. Havia dois homens, um deles era tão grande quanto Emmett, eles usavam mantos com capuzes, e ao os abaixar, arregalei os olhos ao notar que os deles eram vermelhos...

Vampiros?

Pior, Volturis...

- Felix, Demetri. – ela cumprimentou.

- Isabella, que agradável vê-la de novo... – notei que ele olhava para os peitos dela e grunhi, empurrando-a para trás de mim.

- Hey cara, mais respeito com a mulher dos outros. – o tal Demetri me olhou e sorriu.

- Edward?!

- Eu mesmo.

- Bem, agora ficou bem mais interessante... Aro vai adorar a mudança nos acontecimentos.

- Aposto que sim, nos mande uma carta contando a sua reação, adoraríamos manter contato. – sussurrou Alice, aparecendo subitamente ao nosso lado.

- Sim, isso é o que mais desejamos na vida, trocar emails com os Volturi. – Emmett surgiu do outro lado, então ele e o cara grandão, Felix, eu acho, ficaram se medindo.

- Na verdade, vocês vão ver a reação de Aro pessoalmente.

- Dispenso! – Bella grunhiu tentando me empurrar do caminho, eu me recusava a sair.

- Não acredito que tenham uma escolha...

- Nós vamos embora agora... – começou Alice, mas uma forma pequena surgiu das sombras.

- Chega todos vocês! Aro quer vê-los agora.

Senti Bella ficar rígida atrás de mim, olhei com curiosidade para o novo vampiro que se juntou a nós, quando este tirou o capuz, vi que era uma menina.

Talvez 13 ou 15 anos, bem jovem mesmo, notei que ela me olhava com curiosidade.

- E aí... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e fiz o mesmo.

- Esse é o seu Edward?

- Sim... – Bella resmungou e ela sorriu.

- Agora eu vejo o porquê de gostar dele...

- O que...

- Venham! Aro odeia esperar... – ela se virou e vi que todos começam a segui-la, antes de ir, tirei a minha camiseta da Mulher Maravilha, sim, eu vim com ela.

Entreguei-a rapidamente a minha Bella, ela sorriu e a vestiu apressadamente.

Senti-me um pouco desconfortável sem a minha camiseta predileta, mas antes eu, do que a minha amada Bella, né?

**Afinal, não permitiria que alguém ficasse apreciando a minha mulher sem blusa, nem pensar...**


	78. Chapter 78

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**78.**

**Seguimos** a nanica por algum tempo, caminhávamos por estreitos corredores subterrâneos, como se fossem uma espécie de catacumba, a vampira ia entrando pelas trilhas e virando as esquinas, indo cada vez mais para baixo, honestamente, eu achei que ela estava meio perdida, mas não disse nada, vai que ela ficasse brava.

O tempo todo, Bella agarrava a minha mão e às vezes, o seu polegar se esfregava gentilmente a minha pele, ou ainda, ela encostava-se a mim e me dava uma cheiradinha, ato que me fazia sorrir de contentamento.

Porra, eu nem conseguia acreditar que estávamos juntos novamente.

Juntos depois de semanas longe...

Olhei feio para Bella e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O quê?! – neguei balançado a minha cabeça.

Esse não era o momento certo...

Depois, iriamos ter uma séria discussão, agora, teria que me preocupar com a coisa mais importante do momento...

Tipo, o fato de ficarmos perdidos para sempre em Volterra.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella questionou de repente, e a vi fitar Emmett e Alice, em busca de uma explicação.

Eles se entreolharam.

- É uma longa história...

Bella encarou-os deveras concentrada e em seguida, grunhiu.

O quê? O que eu havia perdido?

- Lobos?! – murmurou entre dentes.

Oxê! Como ela soube a respeito daquilo?

Oh verdade, ela simplesmente leu a mente de Alice e Emmett.

A minha Bella é uma _supermulher_, havia até me esquecido daquilo.

Finalmente, saímos dos corredores e entramos em um prédio lá, por uma entrada meio obscura, um tanto quanto sinistra, mais tudo bem...

Ao entrarmos, nós andamos um pouco mais, eu já estava ficando cansado de tanto andar... Poxa, eu corri feito um condenado para salvar o amor de minha vida, e agora, tenho que ficar andando de lá pra cá, com uma nanica sem o mínimo de senso de direção... É dose, viu?

Sorte a dela que eu não sou mais sedentário, ou já teria pedido arrego a uns três ou quatro corredores atrás...

Epa, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu já estaria mesmo era desmaiado, assim que ela dissesse que teríamos que caminhar...

**Ah, bons e velhos tempos aqueles...**

* * *

**N/B:** EDucho fofinho e lindinho, caso você venha a se perder em Volterra, "_fica de boa na_ _lagoa_", porque eu vou lá e te resgato... Deixa comigo, viu?!

**TUCA**


	79. Chapter 79

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**79.**

**Continuamos** andando...

E andando...

Mais corredores...

Mas esquinas escuras...

Mais umas muitas andadinhas...

Pelo amor de Deus! Onde será que diabos ficava esse tal de Aro? No meio das catacumbas da cidade, talvez?

Ao nos depararmos com uma determinada porta, muito bem entalhada por sinal, todos nós tivemos que parar, então, a nanica a abriu e arregalei os olhos, ao ver uma sala enorme, com um teto muito alto. Todo o compartimento era decorado com móveis antigos e bonitos.

Passamos por uma Recepcionista, que nos deu um "_bom dia_" em italiano, mas foi totalmente ignorada, pobrezinha... Para não deixar a moça no vácuo, acenei e sussurrei um "oi"...

Ela piscou os seus lindos olhos azuis para mim e sorriu timidamente, Bella me deu um baita cutucão.

- Que foi?

- Por que estava sorrindo para ela?

- Porque a pobrezinha precisava de um sorriso amigo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e Emmett riu.

- Calma Bellinha...

- Claro! – ela bufou e ignorei, só agora percebendo uma coisa...

- Ela era humana?

- Sim... – confirmou Bella, me olhando com curiosidade.

- Então, ela sabe... – fiz um gesto para os vampiros perdidos, e ela suspirou.

- Ela sabe...

- Achei que humanos não poderiam saber...

- E não podem, mas ela está aqui com um propósito, espera ser transformada.

- E ela vai?

- Talvez... – disse a nanica perdida, me fitando e sorriu, - Ou talvez vire o jantar... – piscou e estremeci.

Credo!

Bella silvou para ela, que riu e voltou a caminhar em direção a um elevador.

Ok, então...

- Pobrezinha... – murmurei para mim mesmo.

Olhei para a minha vampira e ela ainda parecia irritada, bufei!

Ela queria discutir agora?

Quando nós entramos no elevador, lá dentro, meio que ficou deveras apertado para nós sete, mas demos um jeitinho.

Vi a nanica apertar um botão, para o que assumi ser o subsolo.

Eita, não é que eles viviam nas catacumbas mesmo!

Bizarro...

**A nanica não estava perdida, mas sim, bem enrolada para chegar aos lugares...**

* * *

**N/B: **Sei não EDtoso, mas acho que ela sabia direitinho onde queria te levar... Será que não?

**TUCA**


	80. Chapter 80

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**80.**

**Quando** saímos do elevador. Advinha?

Pois é... ...andamos mais um pouco...

Já estava preste a reclamar que só andávamos e andávamos, quando Bella falou.

- Não acredito que você estava andando com lobos.

Ah, então ela queria discutir agora, hum?

Ela que se preparasse...

- Bem, a culpa é sua, VOCÊ me deixou!

- Para o seu próprio bem...

- E eu sabia? – ela grunhiu.

- Edward, você sabe muito bem que sempre te amei.

- Eu sei!

- Realmente?

- É claro, você sempre foi muito fraca em relação ao charme dos Swan. – ela sorriu levemente.

- Então, por que estava andando com lobos?

- Ora, eu não sabia de nada... Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de que o meu melhor amigo era, na verdade, um lobo. - sussurrei a ultima parte, e vi os vampiros perdidos nos olhando com curiosidade.

Bando de curioso.

- O seu melhor amigo?

- Jacob Black... Nós ficamos muito amigos, durante a sua ausência... Embora, eu duvide que a amizade ainda venha a durar...

- Por que ele é um lobo?

- Não, eu tô legal com essa parte...

- Está?

- Claro, a minha namorada é uma vampira, o amigo um lobo... ...mal posso esperar para saber o que vou encontrar na Faculdade!

- Edward... – ela grunhiu consternada e suspirei.

- Enfim, a nossa amizade vai acabar, pois descobrir certas coisinhas sobre Jacob...

- Que coisinhas?

- Certas coisinhas que já foram plenamente esquecidas... ...e que não devem nunca, jamais serem mencionadas! – Bella olhou para Emmett e Alice, depois sorriu.

- Ah, essas coisinhas.

O quê?...

Lendo mentes de novo?!

Olhei feio para os dois bocudos ou "pensudos", sei lá...

- Não somos mais amigos! – grunhi para eles e os ouvi suspirar.

Pensando nisso, Bella lia mentes, então ela já sabia o tempo todo sobre Jacob...

Filha da puta!

- Você sabia? – perguntei acusadoramente, ela mordeu os lábios.

Adorava quando ela fazia isso...

Não, agora não, estamos tendo um papo sério.

- Bem, sim, mas você gostava de seu amigo, e eu não queria estragar as coisas...

- Mas e se ele... er, bem, se ele fizesse certas coisas?

- Ele não faria! Ele só gostava de ficar perto de você... Ele te achava bonito! Que mal há nisso? Você é lindo mesmo...

Bem, é claro que eu sou! Mas é meio esquisito saber que o seu melhor amigo pensa isso sobre você...

Maldito charme dos Swan!

**Tá quebrado essa porra... Deveria mesmo atrair só mulheres, SÓ MULHERES!**

* * *

**N/B: **Eu, eu, eu!

TUCA


	81. Chapter 81

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**81.**

**- Do** que vocês estão falando? – o grandão, Felix acho, se intrometeu na conversa e suspirei.

- Nem queira saber cara, é tão perturbador que eu já esqueci...

- Edward, você não esqueceu...

- Claro que esqueci, estou com amnésia.

- Está?

- Sim, não me lembro de nada inapropriado que Jacob me tenha dito.

- E o que Jacob disse? – Felix voltou a perguntar, e grunhi.

- Felix, já disse que foi esquecido. – ele riu.

- Ok, então!

Finalmente as portas do elevador se abriram e saímos de dentro da lata sardinha.

- Venham! Aro nos espera! – a nanica chamou, indo até uma porta e a abrindo.

Ao revelar o interior, olhei tudo com curiosidade, era como uma sala do trono de um rei. O lugar era enorme, havia um teto muito alto, as paredes tinham algumas representações que eu não entendia muito bem... Vi três cadeiras em uma pequena plataforma cetral, eu imaginei que fosse os tronos dos Volturis.

Legal!

Havia outros vampiros na sala, imaginei que fossem da guarda real. Os três vampiros que antes nos acompanhavam foram ficar próximos dos tronos... Sentados nas elegantes cadeiras, havia três vampiros bem bizarros.

Um tinha uma cara de muito tédio, olhou quando entramos, suspirou e voltou a olhar para o teto.

O outro, um loiro que tinha uma careta no rosto e um olhar superior, me olhou com certa raiva, muito mal disfarçada por sinal.

Já o terceiro, também moreno como o primeiro, parecia alegre com a nossa chegada.

Todos eles tinham longos cabelos, além de olhos vermelhos brilhantes e uma pele tão pálida que pareciam que iriam esfarelar a qualquer momento.

Será que eu poderia cutucar um deles? Só para ver o que acontecia?

Sério, uma cutucadinha de nada...

Nem iria doer...

**A não ser que eles realmente esfarelassem, mas aí a culpa não seria minha...**

* * *

**N/A: Ola povo passando rapidinho pra responder um coment**

**Sim eu fiz um livro do Humanward "Twilight? Acho que não! " eu fiz mas ele ainda ta em beward**

**quem quiser ele eu vou deixar a venda por tempo ilimitado, por estar em beward num é legal e pode dar problema pra mim então vou estar tirando do site onde vendo ele. Então eu não pude adaptar a fic pra original, el****a so podia ser beward kkk**

**Enfim se alguem quiser me manda uma mensagem no face que passo o link de onde compra ele.**

**Ah no meu perfil aki do site tem o link do meu face so clicar la e me mandar uma mensagem ok**

**N/B: Euzinha te dou o MAIOR apóio... Vai lá, _CUTUCA eles_, vai...**

**TUCA**


	82. Chapter 82

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**82.**

**- Bem vindos!** – falou o vampiro mais animado e sorri.

Eita, até que ele era legal!

E eu me preocupando à toa.

- Aro... – Bella cumprimentou respeitosamente e me lembrei.

Ah é, o tal rei dos vampiros.

- Er... E aí, vossa Alteza! Eminência, Senhoria, Milorde, er... Qual é o certo, mesmo? – sussurrei para Bella, que me olhava de boca aberta.

De repente, ouvi uma risada alta, todos nós olhamos para o lado, e eles pareciam mais chocados, ao notar que a gargalhada foi do vampiro com cara de tédio.

O quê? Não era para ser respeitoso?

- Só Aro, está bom! Edward?

- Eu mesmo, e aí cara! – ele torceu o nariz.

- Rapaz curioso esse...

- Ele é único. – ela falou e sorri.

Espera, isso foi um elogio, né?

- Com certeza ele o é... ...e veja, ele está vivo!

- Sim, parece que fui mal informada.

- É o que parece, pois felizmente, Edward veio e evitamos uma situação desagradável, não é mesmo querida Bella?

- Eu quem o diga, cara. – falei antes dela e a ouvi grunhir.

- Edward, se comporte!

- Me comportar? O rei ali disse que eu poderia chamá-lo pelo nome.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não é sua Majestade? – ele sorriu.

- Sim, mas...

- Viu Bella? Não seja uma chata, o rei já e o meu chapa. – pisquei e ela me olhou consternada.

Senti falta desse olhar dela, também.

Mas de novo, não era o momento, eu ainda não havia recebido o meu pedido de desculpas.

Falando nisso, quando iria rolar? Estava demorando muito...

Era melhor, eu lembrá-la, antes que ela achasse que eu iria perdoá-la facilmente.

Eu iria, claro! Mas ela ainda tinha que se arrastar um pouco.

Era o mínimo que eu merecia, depois de tudo que passei.

**O mínimo!**

* * *

**N/B: **_Não deixe barato "semnoçãzinhoWARD", cobra mesmo dela!_

**TUCA**


	83. Chapter 83

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**83.**

**- Então,** eu... – a sua Majestade começou, mas o interrompi.

- Aguenta aí, cara... – pedi e me voltei para Bella, fitei-a nos olhos e mandei ver... – Quando vai rolar o meu pedido de desculpas e a sua devoção eterna?

- Devoção eterna?

- No mínimo!

- Edward do que está falando?

- Você me deixou!

- Para o seu bem...

- Mas eu não sabia.

- E eu sinto, mas fiz por que te amo.

- Eu sei, eu percebi, mas você sabe o que eu fiz, por sua causa?

- Tenho até medo de ouvir a resposta...

- Rapaz, eu não acho...

- Só mais um pouquinho, Vossa Eminência... Para começar, eu quase virei um _EMO_...

- Edward, agora não é...

- Eu poderia ser uma bola, nesse momento, de tanto sorvete que consumi.

- Sorvete?! – o rei perguntou e assenti.

- O meu pai não me deixou beber, ele é um repressor.

- Oh...

- Edward...

- E para piorar, eu tive que aprender a andar de moto.

- De moto?

- Sim, e só para deixar claro, eu sou péssimo nisso, me machuquei no mesmo dia.

- Oh céus...

- Sem contar, que quase apanhei de um motoqueiro.

- Onde conheceu um motoqueiro?

- No bar, "Arrebentando Cabeças".

- Arrebentando Cabeças?!

- Sim... Falando nisso, nós vamos lá quando voltarmos para Forks, você precisa conhecer Drake.

- Quem é Drake?

- O motoqueiro.

- Que quase te bateu?

- Sim, acontece que ele é fã da _Mulher Maravilha_, também.

- O que a _Mulher Maravilha_ tem a ver com tudo isso? – perguntou o Milorde e bufei.

A divindade lá não presta atenção na história e fica perdido...

Haja paciência!

- Bella é a Mulher Maravilha. – fiz um gesto para ela e ele assentiu, mas ainda franzia o cenho.

- Certo, então...

- Espere um pouco que eu ainda não acabei de contar, Vossa Graça... Então eu pulei de um penhasco.

- Você pulou?! – ela guinchou.

- Ele caiu na verdade... - Emmett se intrometeu, e resolvi ignorá-lo também.

- Pulou ou caiu?

- Vamos dizer que eu pulei, porque daí, nós não precisaremos entrar em certos detalhes que devem ser esquecidos... – falei um pouco alto, olhando para Emmett e Alice, antes que aqueles dois bocudos falassem demais.

Já bastava que Bella soubesse, além de todos os Cullen... Hey, se todo mundo já soubesse... Será que mais alguém sabia?

**Merda! Eu vou ter que convencer mais pessoas a sofrer de amnésia...**

* * *

**N/B: **Meu irmão torto e a minha afilhada são Psiquiatras... Tipo, será que alguém sabe QUEM precisaria de um?

**TUCA**


	84. Chapter 84

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**84.**

**- Edward** me permite? – o rei esticou a mão para mim e sorri.

- Claro, Majestade! – bati a minha mão na dele e fiz o punho, esperando que ele socasse, ele ficou olhando para as suas mãos com a boca aberta.

O quê agora?

Ouvi uma risada alta novamente e era o vampiro com cara de tédio, ele se levantou vindo até nós.

- Edward, é um prazer tê-lo em Volterra.

- Oh, valeu cara, quer dizer, Milorde. – ele riu mais.

- Sou Marcus, cara. – falou com um sorriso aberto.

Que vampiro legal!

- E aí Marcus! Bem legal a sua, er, parada real aqui...

- Obrigado! Agora venha e me conte tudo sobre você e a sua Bella.

- Sério?!

- Sim, sim. Eu sou um romântico, sabe? E a história de vocês parece ser incrível.

- Na verdade, ela é sim... Tipo, você sabia que Bella e eu éramos para ficarmos juntos no primeiro dia que a vi?

- Maravilhoso, venha me conte tudo...

Ele me arrastou até o trono e me empurrou para me sentar na cadeira de Aro, ouvi alguém engasgar e notei que foi o próprio dono da cadeira.

Mas Marcus nem ligou, sentou-se na cadeira dele e me olhou em expectativa.

- Er... Não seria melhor eu me sentar em um banquinho?

- Não, não, aqui é perfeito! Ele não é incrível, Caius? – olhei para o vampiro loiro e ele me olhava com curiosidade.

- E aí Majestade. – ele sorriu.

- Ele pode viver...

**Então tá, né?**

* * *

**N/A: Hey eu tenho um banquinho :D**

**posso emprestar, mas só empresto pq é pro Edward u.u**

**kkkkkkk**

**N/B: **Uebbbbbbaaaaaa **ELE**zinho não vai morrer! Catabummmm! Mas espera, de quem seria o BANQUINHO que o Edward sentaria, caso tivesse um? Eita... ...mistério! Alguém sabe aí?

**TUCA**


	85. Chapter 85

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**85.**

**Passei** a próxima hora contando a Marcus sobre mim e Bella, ele também ficou chateado com ela, quando ela me deixou, mas eu fiz com que ele entendesse que foi por amor.

Ela me ama tanto, que me deixou para que eu tivesse uma vida normal, porém não há vida sem ela.

Marcus adorou.

Depois de certo tempo, Bella veio para perto de mim e a puxei para o meu colo, era bom tê-la de novo comigo.

Mas eu ainda esperava um pedido de desculpas apropriado.

Ah, e a parada da devoção eterna, também.

Essa era a mais importante.

- Acho que já chega disso! – Aro meio que resmungou, bem na hora que eu iria contar sobre o vampiro/gay/mendigo/ psicoperseguidor2, então me calei...

- O quê? – perguntou Marcus com uma carranca.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- O quê? – Caius perguntou em seguida, até ele acabou interessado na história toda e ficou do meu lado, ele era bem legal, também.

Senti muito apoio de macho, vindo dos dois.

Caras que entendiam o meu sofrimento, que legal, fiz mais amigos!

- Isabella foi contra a nossa lei maior, ela revelou o que ela é, a um humano.

- Mas ele vai ser vampiro, também. – resmungou Caius.

- E vão adotar o Ruarez. – completou Marcus.

- Ouvem o que dizem? – os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Sim, gostamos de Edward... Mal posso esperar para que ele seja um vampiro.

- Eu também, cara! Vamos ser honestos, eu vou ficar fodão!

- Com certeza! – sussurrou a nanica, me olhando sonhadoramente.

Então tá...

Bella silvou para ela, que bufou e olhou para longe.

Que lindo, ela está com ciúmes.

Nem precisa ter né? Eu sou só dela.

Mas era bom que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas, se ela me deixasse de novo, teria quem quisesse por aí, afinal eu sou muito_ pegável..._

Enfim, já ia voltar para a minha história, quando Aro grunhiu.

- Chega todos vocês! Isabella quebrou as regras. Qual a sua punição?

- Eu voto para que ela seja perdoada, se ela prometer transformar Edward em vampiro. – Marcus falou.

- Eu também! – Caius me deu uma piscadela.

- Voto nessa parada aí, também.

- Você não vota, Edward. – falou Marcus e assenti.

- Eu sei, só queria deixar claro que sou a favor.

- Viu? Ele é a favor.

- E quem me garante que ela vai transformá-lo? Ela já o deixou uma vez.

- Aro, não seja rude, foi por amor. Ela não fará novamente, não é Bella?

- Nunca mais! – ela jurou e ele assentiu satisfeito, abracei-a apertado.

- Promete? – sussurrei com os lábios em seu ouvido.

- Nunca mais te deixarei, nem a morte me afastaria de ti.

- Que romântico...

- E não é, cara?– fiz o punho, Marcus fez também e socamos.

- E eu? – Caius resmungou e sorri.

- Foi mal, cara. – socamos o punho também e ele sorriu satisfeito.

E a pele deles não esfarelou, ainda bem! Eles eram legais demais para esfarelar.

Já Aro, se esfarelasse, eu nem ligava.

**Mo tirano!**

* * *

**N/B: **Pois é... Fazer o quê? É mesmo 100% "semnoçãoward"...

**TUCA**


	86. Chapter 86

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**86.**

**Aro** ainda estava de bico, mas os seus irmãos nem ligaram. Eles eram parte do time Edward.

Ainda bem, né?

Pois parecia que o tal Aro queria mesmo me esganar.

Vendo que ele não desistiria fácil, Alice se aproximou.

- Eu posso provar que ele será um de nós.

- Pode? – ela assentiu e ergueu a mão, ele a segurou e ficou pensativo.

- Por que ele tá segurando a mão dela? – perguntei baixinho a Caius.

- É o poder de Aro. Ele consegue ler todos os pensamentos, só em tocar na mão da pessoa.

- Que loucura! E qual é o seu poder? – ele fez um bico.

- Eu não tenho...

- Quanta injustiça!

- E não é? Só aquele chato tem... – assenti em acordo.

Caius era tão legal.

Ele merecia um poder fodão.

- Mas fica assim não Caius, você ainda é um vampiro fodão, e é rei.

- Verdade!

Suspirando, Aro soltou a mão de Alice.

- Que poder extraordinário.

- Obrigada.

- Muito bem, vou aceitar a sua palavra, de acordo com essa visão, mas estarei de olho e quando ele for um vampiro, quero uma visita.

- Sim, será esplêndido! Você tem que vir Edward! – Marcus pediu e sorri.

- Claro que venho, mas já deixo claro, eu não vou comer com vocês, vou ser vegetariano.

- É claro, o que quiser. – se apressou Caius e Aro grunhiu.

- Vocês estão exagerando.

- Aro não seja rude, ou Edward não voltará.

- É Aro, pare de ser um mala! – Aro olhou entre os dois e grunhiu.

- Vocês são impossíveis.

E saiu da sala, alguns dos guardas foram com ele, mas os dois nem ligaram.

- Não ligue Edward, ele é um chato, às vezes.

- Quase sempre... – me segredou Caius e ri.

- Vocês são os melhores!

- Acho que está na hora de irmos.

- Ah, mais já?

- Passem a noite aqui, temos tanto para falar ainda.

- Podemos? – olhei para Bella e ela negou.

- Edward, temos que ir, além disso, o seu pai deve estar preocupado.

Suspirando, assenti.

Verdade! Era melhor voltar logo, eu tinha a leve impressão de que o lado repressor de meu pai viria à tona, assim que entrasse em casa, então era melhor não provocar muito mais.

** Nisso que dá ter pai tirano!**

* * *

**N/B: **Menino ajuizado esse!

**TUCA**


	87. Chapter 87

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs. _**_Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**87.**

**Bella** se levantou de meu colo e levantei-me também. Abracei Marcus, depois Caius e prometemos manter contato. Passei o número de meu celular para eles, e marcamos de conversar pelo _WhatsApp_ e _Facebook_, sim, eles tinham _FACES_, quem diria?

Ah, e já combinamos de criar um grupo no _whats_ para papear.

Depois de mais abraços, saímos, pediram-nos que esperássemos na recepção até que escurecesse, então, nos sentamos e ficamos esperando.

- Wow! Isso foi deveras interessante. - murmurou Alice, me olhando com um pequeno sorriso.

- Edward, você é foda! Os Volturi ficaram na palma de sua mão.

- Eles são muito legais. Caius e Marcus são ótimos.

- Ainda não acredito no que aconteceu naquela sala. – Bella murmurou e Alice riu.

- Eu vi e não acredito.

- Eu acredito, o meu irmãozinho aqui é o melhor.

Eles riram e rolei os olhos.

Mas confesso que estava me sentindo o CARA!

Tipo, viemos aqui para salvar Bella, e eu acabei melhor amigo da realeza.

Tô mesmo podendo, hein?

Falando que iriam dar uma olhada nos arredores, para podermos ir embora, Alice e Emmett se afastaram, fiquei sozinho com Bella e sorri.

Eu e Bella...

Bella e eu...

Juntos de novo.

A Recepcionista que conheci mais cedo me trouxe um refrigerante e a agradeci. Recostei-me no sofá, Bella encostou-se a mim e ficou me olhando.

- Você é incrível?

- Eu sou?

- Sim, eu tenho muita sorte em te ter em minha vida.

- Eu sei... – ela sorriu, mas depois o seu sorriso ficou choroso.

- Me perdoe Edward! Eu fui uma idiota completa... Eu nunca, nunca deveria ter te deixado... Aquela foi a pior decisão que já tomei em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca me senti mais infeliz do que no momento em que me afastei de você. Era como morrer um pouquinho mais a cada dia, pior que a dor da transformação. Sem você, não há vida, Edward... Não há luz, nem esperança, não há razão para permanecer neste mundo...

- Sério?! – ela tocou o meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu te juro Edward, se você me perdoar, eu nunca mais vou te deixarei... Nunca mais me afastarei de você. Por favor, Edward, me perdoe...

Engoli a vontade de chorar, isso era lindo...

PORRRAAA...

Isso é que é amor de verdade... Eu acho que dá até para considerar como a paradinha do "perdão e devoção eterna", né?

**Porque se isso não foi uma _promessa de devoção eterna_, eu não sei mais o que seria...**

* * *

**N/B: **Aiaiaiaiiaia... É o amorrrrr... E agora, quando é o casório Paulinha? Porque, tipo, vai ter, né? Teeeeemmmmm que TER!

**TUCA**


	88. Chapter 88

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**88.**

**- Isso foi lindo.**

- Você me perdoa?

- Claro que sim! E nunca mais vai me deixar, né?

- Nunca, nunca, nunca! – jurou e assenti.

- Ok. Então quando vai me transformar?

- Edward...

- Nem comece! Prometemos aos reis, e você prometeu que nunca me deixaria.

- Mas, você quer isso mesmo?

- Quero ficar com você para sempre... – ela suspirou.

- Para sempre é muito tempo...

- E como! Mas eu te amo, e sem você é impossível viver.

- Sim, é impossível... – ela concordou e depois me abraçou apertado, eu a abracei pelos ombros e cheirei os seus cabelos macios.

Tão bom...

Toda ela era boa!

Deliciosa...

- No que está pensando? – ela sussurrou.

- Que estou há muito tempo na seca! – os meus olhos se arregalaram e ela riu.

- Eu também...

- Ainda bem! Ai da Senhorita se estivesse se esfregado com outro por aí.

- Como eu poderia pensar em outro, quando somente você habitava cada pensamento meu?

- Bom mesmo!

- E você? – ela me olhou ansiosamente e torci o nariz.

- Eu o quê?

- Hummm, ficou com alguém? Eu entenderia, afinal, foi minha a culpa, claro, que você... – tampei a sua boca para que ela se calasse.

- Mulher, só existe você para mim.

- Eu sinto tanto, Edward... – ela fez a coisa de chorar vampiresco dela, e eu a abracei apertado.

Pobrezinha da minha vampirinha...

Como se eu fosse dar bola para outra, quando a tenho só para mim.

**Mas era bom saber que ela tinha consciência de que eu era bem pegável, e se ela não tomasse conta de mim direitinho, poderia até me perder...**

.


	89. Chapter 89

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**89.**

**Antes** que falássemos mais alguma coisa, Emmett e Alice voltaram e traziam consigo uma camisa.

- Aqui, Marcus lhe mandou. Ele não quer que você pegue um resfriado. – Alice rolou os olhos

- Ah, valeu! – vesti a camiseta e notei Bella sorrindo.

- Os outros não vão acreditar, quando contarmos como tudo acabou.

- Eu ainda estou duvidando...

- Eu achei o máximo! Devíamos ter vindo a Volterra antes. – todos me olharam como se eu fosse um louco.

Não sei bem o porquê daquilo...

Só tinha vampiro legal aqui!

Na verdade, tirando os vampiros mendigos e o chato do Aro, só conheci vampiros legais.

Não sei o porquê de tanta enrolação para que eu não virasse um vampiro logo. Mas se Bella ficasse de frescura por muito mais tempo, eu ligaria para Marcus ou Caius e eles me ajudariam.

- Nem pense nisso, Edward!

- No quê? – Alice estreitou os olhos para mim.

O que foi que eu fiz?

- O que ele quer fazer?

- Pedir para Marcus ou Caius o transformar.

- Edward?! – Bella guinchou e cruzei os braços.

- Se você não o fizer, eu mesmo darei um jeito. Humano é que eu não fico!

- Você é impossível.

- E você está sendo mandona. Já te disse mulher, você não é a única que manda na relação aqui. Não me faça te dar um gelo!

- Vai me dar um gelo?

- Se você não aceitar que eu seja logo um vampiro, vou!

- Edward, é para o seu próprio bem...

Virei à cara para o outro lado e ela grunhiu.

Ela ficava tão fofa brava... Não estava dando um gelo nela... ...ainda...

Já estava mais do que na hora, da minha mulher aprender a me respeitar.

- Já podemos ir. – Alice falou e me levantei.

- Edward?! – Bella chamou e olhei para o outro lado. – Vai me ignorar mesmo? – rosnou e continuei quieto.

- Bella, nós precisamos ir... – Alice chamou novamente e ela assentiu.

- Vamos então!

Agarrei a mão dela e a puxei para a saída.

Percebi que ela sorria e tentei esconder o meu próprio sorriso, eu ainda estava fingindo dar um gelo nela, mas eu queria tocá-la, queria estar bem perto dela.

Em silêncio fomos para fora.

Dessa vez, para sair foi bem mais rápido, já que estava tudo escuro, não tivemos que andar por esquinas, nem catacumbas para que a minha família se escondesse do sol.

Emmett e Alice nos guiaram pelas ruas até onde deixaram o carro, assim que chegamos lá, fui para o banco de trás e abracei Bella, ela suspirou deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Edward... – ela falou quase em um sussurro, eu queria ignorá-la, mas acabei perguntando...

- O quê?

- Eu te amo...

- Também te amo, sua vampira mandona! – ela riu baixinho, erguendo a cabeça para me fitar.

- Você me perdoou?

- Sabe que sim! – ela se inclinou e beijou os meus lábios delicadamente, antes que aprofundássemos o beijo, ela se afastou.

- Descanse, temos um longo caminho de volta para casa.

Eu até queria reclamar, dar mais um gelo nela, mas estava cansadão! Então assenti e bocejando, me aconcheguei a ela.

Ah, como eu sentia falta daquilo... ...dormir agarradinho a minha Bella gelada...

**Mesmo estando em um carro, pela primeira vez em tempos, eu finalmente tive um sono de verdade!**


	90. Chapter 90

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**90.**

**Depois** de muitos vôos, conexões e não sei mais lá o que, finalmente estávamos no aeroporto de Port Angeles. Eu dormi a viagem toda, tanto os trechos feitos de carro, quanto os de avião.

Eu estava realmente meio grogue.

Não posso negar, foi uma boa dormida tendo Bella agarradinha a mim e eu a ela.

Mas finalmente, estávamos em casa.

Será que Bella gostaria da idéia de passarmos a nossa lua de mel em Volterra?

Eu poderia aproveitar e visitar Caius e Marcus, já estava com saudades dos meus chapas.

- Venha Edward. – Bella chamou e mesmo sonolento a segui, Bella estava suportando a maior parte de meu peso, que bom que ela era uma vampira fodona.

Ainda bem, pois se ela fosse só humana, já teríamos despencado no chão.

Ao chegarmos ao estacionamento, até acordei um pouco, ao ver os Cullen.

- Família! – gritei abrindo os braços.

Esme correu para me abraçar.

- Edward, oh graças a Deus!

- Mãe Esme! – a abracei apertado e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Os outros se aproximaram e os abracei também.

Até mesmo ao sogrão.

- Que saudades de vocês.

- Também sentimos querido.

Oh, ela me chamou de "querido". Senti falta daquilo também.

- Gente, eu sei que todos sentiram saudades, mas Edward precisa descansar. – Bella nós lembrou e assentimos.

Verdade, eu estava morto aqui!

Eu ri de mim mesmo, morto...

Enfim, vi Emmett dando um aperto forte em Rosie, que beijava o seu rosto. Alice e Jasper se encarando sem falar nada.

Isso que era amor, nem precisava de palavras.

Depois que nos ajeitamos nos carros, estranhei que ao invés de irmos com Esme e Carlisle, estava com Rosie e Emmett.

Nada contra o grandão, mas sei que Rosie ainda não vai com a minha cara.

- Edward? – ergui a cabeça e ela falava comigo.

- Sim?!

- Me desculpe... E obrigada por trazer os meus irmãos de volta em segurança.

- De nada... – sorri feliz.

Agora, todos os Cullen gostavam de mim.

Vamos ser uma família grande e feliz... Eternamente...

Com esse pensamento, fechei os olhos, apertei Bella em meus braços, me deleitando com a sua frieza, então dormi imediatamente.

**Finalmente tudo estava bem...**


	91. Chapter 91

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**91.**

**Abri os olhos vagamente, olhando tudo em volta.**

Meu quarto?!

Oh merda, foi tudo um sonho?

Comecei a respirar com dificuldade, e de repente, Bella estava em cima de mim.

- Edward, o que há? – pisquei algumas vezes, até dei uma cutucadinha nela.

- Foi real!

- O quê? O que houve?

- Achei que tinha sido um sonho... – ela suspirou e me abraçou.

- Não foi, estou aqui e nunca mais vou te deixar... Só se você me pedir...

- Nunca pediria isso! – a abracei e caí para trás na cama, levando-a junto comigo.

As minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu corpo, até chegar as suas pernas e gemi, ela estava sem calças?

Dei uma rápida olhada em seu corpo e grunhi.

Ela só usava a minha camisa da Mulher Maravilha.

Foda-se!

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Sei que vou parecer um tarado, mas nem ligo, a gente pode transar? – ela riu contra a minha pele.

- Sei que vou parecer uma tarada, contudo nem ligo também, pois eu quero muito que você me foda...

Porra!

Virei-nos na cama, e ela sorriu.

Choraminguei baixinho, aquela era uma visão linda, Bella sobre a minha cama.

Pensei tanto que nunca mais veria aquilo, que mal dava para acreditar que fosse real...

- Você está mesmo aqui? – ela sorriu e tirou a camiseta, jogando-a pelo quarto, eu gemi ao ver os seus tenros seios.

Foda-se!

Ela mordeu os lábios e levou as mãos para o meu pescoço.

- Venha Edward, me foda...

Finalmente, espero que não tenha me esquecido de como é, né?

**Ou que o meu pau não funcione por falta de uso... Eu hein!**


	92. Chapter 92

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**92.**

**Desci beijos por todo o seu corpo cheiroso, mordiscando e lambendo a cada parte que podia alcançar, Bella suspirava e gemia, me deixando brincar com o seu corpo livremente.**

Quando cheguei entre as suas pernas, me livrei rapidamente da calcinha e lambi a sua entrada. Ela arfou agarrando os meus ombros.

Gemi me deleitando com o seu gosto, tão bom...

Chupei o seu clitóris, enquanto ela se contorcia, empurrei dois dedos dentro dela. Ela arfou arqueando o corpo para fora da cama.

- Edward...

- Senti tanto a falta de sua buceta... – gemi, ela grunhiu.

Voltei a lambê-la, provando o seu sabor e deixando-a molhadinha, o seu corpo já até tremia, quando me afastei lambendo os lábios.

- Volte... – pediu esfregando as coxas e sorri.

- Já volto... – rapidamente, me livre de meu jeans, ela me ajudou rasgando a minha camisa aberta, nem liguei, só me ajeitei em cima dela e empurrei o meu pau para dentro de sua entrada úmida e apertada.

Ambos arfamos.

- Oh, merda!

- Céus, isso sim é o céu... – suspirou com olhos brilhando.

Agarrei a sua bunda e apertando a sua carne a fodi, entrando e saindo de dentro dela com urgência, precisava mesmo estar com ela assim de novo...

Bella gemia e se agarrava a mim cada vez mais, pedindo mais, e eu dava, empurrando o meu pau cada vez mais e mais forte.

- Oh sim, sim... – ela gemeu.

- Foda-se... tão apertada... tão bom...

- Edward, mais, me dê mais...

Quando comecei a sentir o seu centro pulsando e mordiscando o meu pau, levei a minha mão direita até lá e esfreguei o seu clitóris com vigor, ela colocou a mão na boca para abafar o grito, quando o seu orgasmo veio forte...

O corpo dela sacudiu com a onda de prazer que passou por todo ele, a buceta dela apertou o meu pau tão forte que me fez vir, também...

Caí em cima dela, respirando com dificuldades, enquanto ela me abraçava apertado.

- Edward?

- Sim? – murmurei ofegante.

- Sei que vou parecer uma tarada, mas podemos fazer de novo? – ri e beijei a sua pele fria.

Tão gostosa...

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Sei que vou parecer um tarado, mas podemos fazer com você montada em mim? – ela riu.

E mais rápido do que eu esperasse, eu já estava deitado e ela montada em cima de mim.

- Hummm, eu gosto muito desse nosso lado tarado... – ela lambeu os lábios e agarrou o meu pau.

- Eu também! Eu também...

Gemi quando ela começou a me acariciar.

**Ser tarado com ela era tão bom...**


	93. Chapter 93

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**93.**

**Depois de mais três vezes.**

Sim, três!

Só não teve mais porque eu estava sem forças.

Bella até queria, mas eu sou apenas um simples e fraco humano.

Eis aí mais um motivo para que ela me transformasse imediatamente.

Mas vá dizer isso a ela!

Oh, vampira chata!

Estávamos na cama, recuperando as forças, quer dizer, eu estava, né? Ela estava deitada nua e linda, olhando para mim.

- Você é muito bonita. – ela sorriu.

- Você também.

- Hey, como eu vim parar em meu quarto?

- Você dormiu no carro, então Emmett te carregou.

- Hmmm, saquei... Pai... er, ele está muito bravo?

- Ele estava mais chocado do que bravo. Ele murmurou algo do tipo, "o maldito menino estava certo", mas eu não entendi... – sorri.

Eu disse para ele que Bella voltaria.

- Vou ficar de castigo? – ela me olhou tristemente.

- Sim, sinto muito, dois meses.

- Merda! Bem, pelo menos, tenho você para vir aqui pular a minha janela. – pisquei e ela rolou os olhos.

- Sempre vendo o lado bom das coisas, não é Swan? – passei a mão pelo seu bumbum bonito.

- Quer que veja o pior? – rindo, ela deu uma tapinha em minha mão.

- Você precisa descansar.

- Que nada! Eu já agüento a próxima.

- Hummm, será? – sorrindo maliciosamente, ela sentou em minhas coxas.

A visão de seus seios empinados e de sua buceta depilada, me fez começar a endurecer.

- O que vai fazer? – ela lambeu os lábios.

- Brincar um pouquinho...

E foda-se, ela brincou e brincou...

Agarrando o meu pau, ela lambeu, chupou, mordiscou... ...deixando-me em ponto de bala, de novo. Quando liberou o meu pau, que estava estalando de tão duro, lambeu os lábios.

- Quer me fuder como, agora? – me deu um sorriso malicioso e gemi, passando as minhas mãos por seu corpo.

- Fique de joelhos...

Sorrindo, ela virou de costas e ficou de quatro para mim.

Foda-se! Acariciei a sua bundinha e afastei as suas pernas.

- Tão gostosa!

- Venha Edward, me foda!

Sem esperar mais, empurrei o meu pau em sua buceta maravilhosa.

Ela choramingou, eu grunhi apertando a sua bunda e comecei a fudê-la.

Bella arfava, gemia e rebolava, inclinei o meu corpo sobre o dela e sem deixar de entrar em sua cavidade apertada, levei uma mão aos seus seios, belisquei um dos mamilos, ela arfou...

- Edward...

- Está bom, Bella?

- Muito, não pare...

- Não vou, mas toque o seu clitóris, Bella... Quero sentir você gozando no meu pau.

- Sim, sim... – ela esfregou o seu pequeno botão e gemi ao senti-la pulsar, mastigando o meu pau, quando começou a gozar.

Ainda empurrei dentro dela várias vezes, sempre beliscando os seus mamilos, ela gemia, movendo os quadris de encontro as minhas investidas.

Quando ela gozou novamente, eu vim com ela.

O corpo dela caiu na cama e eu sobre ela. Eu respirava com dificuldade, nós ficamos abraçados, em uma bagunça de membros pra lá e pra cá.

- Precisamos de um banho...

- Uhuh! Sexo no chuveiro! Mas antes, me deixe me recuperar, só um pouquinho... – ela riu.

- Eu quis dizer, só banho mesmo.

- Ah, então não quer sexo no chuveiro?

- Eu não disse isso...

Sorri.

**Essa mulher é perfeita para mim...**


	94. Chapter 94

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**94.**

**Depois de um longo e muito produtivo banho, estávamos de novo em minha cama abraçados, Bella tocava o meu rosto com doçura e sorria, eu meramente a fitava, adorando poder tê-la assim novamente.**

Minha Bella...

- No que está pensando? – ela pediu em um sussurro.

- Que você é linda e só minha. – ela sorriu.

- Você também é lindo e só meu.

- Só seu... – confirmei e ela suspirou, beijando o meu ombro.

Ficamos mais um tempo quietinhos, só curtindo a presença um do outro, quando algo me ocorreu.

- Cadê o pai?

- No enterro de um amigo dele.

- Ah é, tinha até me esquecido disso. Pobrezinho...

- Ele ficou muito triste, era um bom amigo.

- Leu a mente dele?

- Sim, o seu pai normalmente é fechado, mas ele estava muito abalado com a morte do amigo.

- Imagina como ele vai ficar com a minha morte...

- Sua morte?

- É... Quando você me transformar, ele vai achar que eu morri, né?

- Edward, você não vai...

- Não se atreva a continuar mulher!

- Edward...

- Hey, você prometeu aos Volturi, e se não o fizer, Aro o chato, virá atrás de nós e de nossa família, esqueceu?

- Ele não vai vir, nem tem como ele saber... Se ele vier, eu o esconderei, ele nunca o achará. – ela sorriu e eu grunhi me afastando dela e levantando da cama.

- Mulher teimosa. – resmunguei enquanto caçava as minhas roupas pelo quarto e as vestia apressado.

- Edward, o que está fazendo?

- Vou sair!

- Vai para onde?

- Para a sua casa! – Eu já estava calçando os meus sapatos, quando ela parou bem a minha frente totalmente nua... Porra, tão sexy... NÃO! Concentre-se Edward, você está em uma missão.

- Edward? – ela chamou com a sua voz sexy, querendo me tentar com o seu corpo sexy... Maldita mulher sexy.

**Mas dessa vez, eu não iria deixar que ela me distraísse, eu falaria com os Cullen já, ela querendo ou não!**


	95. Chapter 95

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**95.**

**Eu ainda a escutei suspirar, em seguida se afastar e vestir as suas próprias roupas.**

- Aonde vai? – confesso que fiquei um pouco em pânico, ela grunhiu.

- Com você! Não o deixarei sair sozinho à noite.

Ufa!

- Tudo bem, você pode vir.

Percebi quando ela rolou os olhos, mas mantive um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto.

Terminei de me aprontar e saímos, ela me seguia me olhando com curiosidade.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Bem, já que você não me deixou escolhas, a decisão não será mais só sua...

- Edward...

Nem a deixei terminar, saí de casa indo em direção a Sra. Gertrudes, ao vê-la, abracei o seu capô.

Saudades da minha velha!

- Você está bem? – Bella parecia preocupada, mas nem liguei, abri a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.

- Só cumprimentando a Sra. Gertrudes.

- Achei que odiasse esse carro.

- Nem fale isso mulher! A Sra. Gertrudes me deu muito apoio na época em que eu estava com os meus problemas depressivos e momentos "_EMOS_". – fiz aspas com os dedos, ela sorriu, entrando no carro.

- Isso é bom... O Sr. Masen não foi de muito apoio, em meus momentos depressivos...

Sorrindo, fui para o meu lado de motorista e liguei o carango. Era isso o que eu gostava em Bella, ela entendia o meu lado louco, na verdade, ela tinha o lado louco dela também, ela apenas sabia esconder melhor do que eu.

Comecei a dirigir para a casa dos Cullen, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Milhões de perguntas giravam em minha cabeça.

Agora era a hora de perguntar sobre tudo, mas antes, algo importante.

- Bella, agora que voltou, você poderia me devolver os meus presentes? Foi muita mancada os levar, sabia? – ela sorriu tristemente.

- Eu não os levei, eles estão em seu quarto, embaixo de uma tábua solta...

- Sério?

- Sim... Eu quis, mesmo sabendo que não deveria ou não teria o direito, deixar uma parte de mim com você... Ainda que você não soubesse que estivessem lá.

- Hummm, por que não levou o anel? – fiz um gesto para o meu dedo e ela deu de ombros.

- Não sei, talvez porque você não o tirou, eu só poderia levá-lo se arrancasse de você e isso eu não poderia fazer.

- Entendo, e as fotos?

- Eu as mandei para o meu celular e as apaguei do seu. – ela confessou com uma careta, eu sorri.

Pelo menos ela não tinha as deletado de vez, né?

- Posso ter as minhas coisas de volta agora, por favor?

- É claro!

- Hey, falando em celular, você leu as minhas, er... ...mensagens? – ela riu baixinho.

- Sim.

- Foda-se!

- Não fique constrangido, eu escrevi milhares delas para você, mas nunca ousei mandá-las...

- Por quê?

- Eu te deixei... Eu deveria sofrer com a minha idiotice. Foi a minha escolha, então eu teria que aprender a conviver com ela.

- Foi uma péssima escolha, diga-se de passagem...

- Eu sei... Não há vida sem você.

**Sorri, era bom que ela finalmente estivesse entendendo...**

* * *

**N/A: A modéstia é tão visivel nesse humanward u.u**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Dedicando o capitulo para Carolini Arcari parabéns linda \o/ muita felicidades ;)**


	96. Chapter 96

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**96.**

**- Então, o que você fez enquanto esteve longe?**

- Cacei principalmente, era o que me motivava a não me enrolar em uma bola e lamentar.

- Caçou o quê?

- James... Mas eu não sou muito boa rastreadora. Perdi a pista dele no Brasil.

- Espera! Você estava atrás de James? O vampiro/gay/ mendigo/ psicoperseguidor2? Aquele que andou por aqui na sua ausência?

- Quem?

- O namorado do vampiro/gay/ mendigo/ psicoperseguidor1?

- Ah Laurent?

- Sim. Ele está aqui?

- Quem?

- James.

- Ele esteve aqui? Em Forks?

- Sim. Ele vem tentando chegar a mim. Algo sobre você ter matado o namorado dele e agora ele quer se vingar me matando... – guinchei e ela rosnou.

- Maldito perseguidor, me enganou! Como soube de tudo isso? Ele chegou perto de você?

- Ele não, mas a vampira mendiga, ela sim.

- Victoria?

- Essa mesmo! Ela largou as De... Da... er, as suas parentes lá do Alaska e veio atrás de mim. Disse que o louco me queria.

- Vou matá-la. – rosnou.

Porra isso foi sexy!

- Infelizmente, não vai dar, os lobos já a mataram.

- Ah sim, os lobos, espero que você fique longe deles.

Eu até poderia protestar, só que eu não estava lá muito a fim de ir ver os lobos no momento, em especial, por causa de certas coisas que foram esquecidas.

- No momento, eu vou!

- Edward...

- Enfim, você caçou muito mal e ficou depressiva? Só fez isso?

- Sim, ao contrário de você, que foi bem mais ativo.

- Na verdade, eu fiz tudo àquilo, na esperança de que você voltasse.

- Eu?

- Sim... Se Alice estivesse observando o meu futuro, ela veria o que eu aprontaria, e logo, te contaria tudo, assim você voltaria rapidamente. Simples, hum?

- Hummm, era um bom plano, mas não iria dar certo.

- Por quê?

- Pedi a Alice para que ela não bisbilhotasse você...

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Então, eu estava fazendo loucuras atrás de loucuras e Alice nem estava me patrulhando? Oh céus! Eu poderia estar mortinho há essa hora...

Sorte que Jacob estava sempre comigo.

Merda! Eu vou ter que agradecer Jacob, agora.

**Só espero que ele se lembre de que eu estou com amnésia, e não toque em certos assuntos, já bem esquecidos...**


	97. Chapter 97

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**97.**

**Ao chegarmos à casa dos Cullen, saí do carro, fui abrir a porta para Bella e agarrei a sua mão, ela sorriu para mim, então, entrelacei os seus dedos aos meus.**

Ao entrarmos na casa, encontramos todos na sala.

Foi tão estranho, dias antes fui ali e não havia nada nem ninguém, agora, o lugar já estava cheio de móveis, nem parecia que eles haviam se mudado.

Isso que era eficiência, hein?

- Olá família! – cumprimentei-os.

- Querido, que surpresa maravilhosa! – soltei Bella e abracei Esme.

Ela afagou o meu cabelo e beijou a minha testa com carinho, ato que me fez sorrir abertamente.

- Estamos felizes que veio nos visitar, Edward.

- Sim, também estou, mas há algo que queria falar com vocês.

- Pode falar.

- Alice já contou sobre Volterra?

- Sim, ela nos encheu com os detalhes.

- Emmett, principalmente! – brincou Jasper e sorri para o meu irmãozão.

- Bem, então já bem sabem que há uma exigência de Aro, não é? A de que eu me torne um vampiro. – todos assentiram.

- Edward... – Bella começou a falar, mas a ignorei.

- Sim sabemos.

- Então, todos sabem o que eu quero... O fato de que eu não me torne um vampiro em algum momento, poderá acarretar problemas para vocês... Então, eu resolvi que teremos que votar... Eu quero muito ser parte da família de vocês, se vocês me quiserem, é claro?

- Não... – Bella grunhiu para os outros.

- Hummm, pelo jeito, Bella já votou e vocês?

- Claro que queremos! – Alice e Emmett se apressaram em dizer e sorri alegremente.

- Oh, então isso é um sim? – ambos assentiram e me voltei para Esme.

- Eu já te amo como a um filho, Edward. O meu voto é sim.

- Eu voto, não! – falou Rosie e suspirei.

Enganei-me, nem todos os Cullen gostavam de mim.

- Entendo...

- Espere! Deixe-me lhe explicar o porquê de meu voto... Se fosse comigo, eu não iria querer essa vida, eu preferiria ter escolhido outro caminho, queria ter tido alguém que tivesse votado "não" por mim...

- Hummm, ok. – olhei para Jasper.

- Sim.

- Sério? – ele sorriu.

- Vai ser bom ter você na família... Em especial, poder ficar perto de você, sem querer te dar uma dentada, será ótimo!

Ok, então. Quem é o próximo?

Olhei para o sogrão e gemi.

Foda-se!

Era agora...

**Todos os outros votos seriam inúteis se ele fosse contra. Carlisle era o chefe da família, todos o escutariam se ele dissesse "não"... Aí, já era!**

- **NÃO**! – Bella gritou o olhando, ele negou com uma manear de cabeça.

- Eu a amo Bella... Eu não quero perdê-la, você é a minha filha, a minha menina... Você escolheu não viver sem ele, então eu voto em SIM... Edward será um de nós, não perderei você de novo!

- Mas... ...mas... – ela olhou para todos na sala e grunhiu, antes de sair batendo uma porta com força.

**Até que ela aceitou bem!**


	98. Chapter 98

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**98.**

**Depois do "piti" de Bella, fiquei na sala com os outros.**

Esme me abraçou, ela disse que tudo iria ficar bem.

Só esperava que sim...

- Então, será agora? – falei olhando para eles.

- Agora o quê?

- Me transformar, ué!

- Não, não e não! – Bella voltou em um flash para sala, ficando em minha frente protetoramente e grunhi.

- Bella, nós já votamos e vai acontecer!

- Sim, mas é muito cedo... Carlisle?!

- Ela está certa, Edward. Que tal depois da Formatura?

- Ah, tenho que esperar tudo isso?

- Sim, pense no seu pai, Edward.

Meu pai...

E claro, a minha mãe.

Tinha me esquecido deles...

Quando eu me fosse, nunca mais poderia vê-los.

Engoli em seco.

Era até que uma boa ideia.

Poderia passar um tempo de qualidade com o meu velho, ainda.

- Tudo bem! Eu posso esperar até a Formatura...

- Bom, muito bom! Agora, vamos embora. O seu pai chegará em breve.

Assenti... Bella já estava começando a me arrastar para fora, imagino que por medo de que eu mudasse de ideia.

Bem, como eu não queria aumentar a maldita ira de meu pai repressor, eu concordei e me despedi de todos com abraços apertados.

Assim que saímos da casa dos Cullen, entramos na Sra. Gertrudes e partimos em direção da minha casa.

Bella estava deveras silenciosa, durante todo o caminho, e embora eu quisesse falar algo, temi um pouco pela sua resposta.

Poxa, seria tão ruim assim me ter como vampiro?

Já ia perguntar, mas ao chegarmos, vi a viatura do pai na porta.

Foda-se!

- Ele está muito bravo?

- Um pouco...

- Merda! Acho que preciso falar com ele, me... hummm... – ela sorriu e se inclinou para me dar um beijinho rápido.

- Vá conversar com o seu pai, estarei esperando em seu quarto.

- Promete?

- Prometo!

Com um último beijo, ela saiu do carro e respirei fundo.

Hora de enfrentar a tirania!

**Estou lascado, ah se estou...**

* * *

**N/B** – Mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo! Quero mesmo é ver o circo pegar fogoooo... Mas sim, Dona Halle, e o casamento, sairá quando?

**TUCA**


	99. Chapter 99

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**99.**

**Antes** que eu entrasse em casa, parei ao ver alguém andando na parte de trás da casa, corri para ali, mas parei abrutadamente ao reconhecer Jacob.

- Jacob... – ele parou de andar e me encarou.

- Edward! Oi, você voltou!

- Sim eu... huh, como soube?

- Eu vim visitar Charlie e ele me disse que você estava dormindo, mas quando ele foi te chamar, bem, você não estava lá...

Merda!

- Ah, ele está muito bravo?

- Bem chateado... Olhe Edward, eu, sobre nós...

- Não há nós, cara.

- Mas Edward...

- Escute aqui, oh meu chapa, nada aconteceu.

- Eu lembro...

- Meu amigo, nada precisa ser lembrado.

- Tenho certeza que...

- Está tudo bem, certo parceiro?

- Por que fica me chamando assim?

- Assim como? – murmurei inocentemente e ele bufou.

- Quer saber? Deixa pra lá! Eu só vim aqui para dizer algo importante.

- Então diga!

- Os Cullen voltaram, hum?

- Sim! – ele assentiu bruscamente.

- Entendo, então avise para eles que nós estaremos de olho.

- Nós?

- A matilha... Já que eles voltaram, então, nós realmente esperamos que eles cumprissem com o tratado acordado, ou haverá guerra...

Os meus olhos se arregalaram. Guerra?!

- Mas, que tratado seria esse?

- O de não machucar os humanos!– me olhou sugestivamente e engoli em seco.

Oh merda! Seria isso mesmo? A minha futura transformação poderia acabar em uma guerra?

**Por que será que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?!**

* * *

**N/A: Olá povo pervo, só pra avisar, Edward disse que vocês tem falado nos comentários sobre coisas que devem ser esquecidas.**

**Então todo mundo pode ter amnésia em solidariedade ao humanward?**

**Edward Swan agradece a atenção ;)**


	100. Chapter 100

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**100.**

**- Mas e se eu quisesse? – exigi e ele grunhiu.**

- Como você poderia querer isso, Edward? E mais, como pôde ainda querê-la, depois de ela ter te deixado?

- Porque eu a amo e o amor perdoa tudo!

- Mas e eu?

- Você?

- Edward sobre aquele dia...

- Não sei do que está falando!

- Sim, você sabe.

- Não, eu estou com sérios problemas de amnésia.

- Mas...

- Amnésia, homem! – falei mais alto.

- Você é impossível...

- E você está precisando ficar com amnésia, também. – ele riu secamente.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Escute Jacob, você é o meu melhor amigo, um verdadeiro irmão... É assim que eu te vejo, e só assim...

- Mas se nos der uma chance... – ele começou a se aproximar, eu retrocedi, batendo as costas na parede.

Oh merda...

No segundo seguinte, Bella estava em minha frente, rosnando para Jacob. Ele saltou para longe e a olhou com raiva.

- Fique longe, cão!

- Saí de perto sangue suga!

- Hey, hey, hey quanta hostilidade! Vamos nos acalmar por aqui! – falei tentando sair de trás de Bella, mas ela nem se movia.

- Mande essa vadia embora, que eu me acalmarei! – grunhiu Jacob e ele já tremia um pouco.

- Não vou a lugar algum, cachorrinho!

- Você o deixou! Ele quase morreu por sua causa. – ele cuspiu e ela se encolheu.

- Eu sei... E vou me odiar sempre por isso, mas obrigada por mantê-lo seguro, quando não o fiz...

- Não fiz por você...

- Ainda assim, eu agradeço! Você terá a minha gratidão eterna...

- Se quiser mesmo me agradecer, vá embora.

- Não... – murmurei fraquinho e ela riu sem humor.

- Eu aprendi com o meu erro... Eu não vou a lugar algum, a não ser que ele me peça...

- Eu nunca pediria... – me apressei em dizer. Jacob pareceu mais e mais irritado ainda.

- Você é um idiota, Edward, por deixá-la entrar em sua vida novamente.

- Eu a amo Jacob, e sempre vou amar... – ele me olhou com tristeza, eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas...

...mas nada iria ser como antes, não agora que eu sabia de certas coisas que não deveriam nem ser comentada.

Jacob e eu nunca mais poderíamos ser amigos, não como antes, bem, a não ser que ele arrume outro...

Oh... Isso seria perfeito, por que não pensei nisso antes? Era só eu arrumar alguém para Jacob, se ele tivesse um namorado, poderíamos ser amigos de novo.

Agora, quem seria o par perfeito para Jacob?

Como já sabemos, ele tem gostos exigentes, já que ele queria, er, certas coisas esquecidas comigo... Então teria que ser alguém muito pegável!

Iria ser difícil, é claro, achar alguém tão pegável quanto eu, mas eu não sossegaria enquanto não conseguisse um amor ideal para Jacob.

**Quem sabe se ele deixasse de ser um encalhado, ele acabaria aceitando que está com amnésia também, hum?**

* * *

**N/A: A modestia desse menino é impressionante kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ah só avisando, Edward agradece pela solidariedade em manter amnésia com ele ;)**

**.**

**N/B:** Quem o tal do "mendigo" lá? Ou quem sabe o "cachorrinho" que ainda vai nascer? Hey, hey, espera, e se o ED engravidasse, hein, hein? Tipo, possibilidades existem né?

**TUCA **


	101. Chapter 101

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**101.**

**Com a minha decisão tomada, sorri abertamente.**

Bella e Jacob ainda se mediam parecendo prontos para atacar um ao outro, rolei os olhos.

- Bem gente, o recado já foi dado, cada um deixou a sua postura clara, mas está na hora de irmos, ok?

- Edward... – Jacob tentou se aproximar, mas Bella entrou em sua frente e o empurrou.

- Para trás cão! – ele rosnou e começou a tremer mais e mais, Bella começou a me levar para longe dele, e foi bem em tempo, pois ele explodiu na nossa frente, assumindo a forma de um lobo.

Fiquei encarando–o com a boca aberta, os seus dentes pontudos estava à mostra, enquanto ele rosnava para Bella... Ela também parecia pronta para o ataque...

Com medo de que eles se machucassem, eu me interpus entre eles.

- Chega os dois!

- Edward... – ela começou e neguei, então olhei para Jacob.

- Por favor, Jacob... – ele bufou e uivou, antes de correr para a floresta.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, eu me voltei para Bella, ela sorriu com pesar.

- Eu sinto tanto, Edward...

- Por quê?

- Por ter te deixado... Não estaríamos nessa confusão se não fosse por mim... – ela fez aquela coisa dela de chorar e a puxei para os meus braços.

- Hey, eu te entendo. – ela ergueu a cabeça e tocou a minha bochecha.

- Você não deveria... Deveria sim, me xingar e me mandar embora.

- Nunca! – ela suspirou.

- Você é bom demais para mim. – Bella fungou, eu segurei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

- Escute bem Isabella Cullen, eu te amo... Eu nunca pensei que amaria alguém como amo você, mas eu amo e faria qualquer coisa por você. Quando você me deixou, eu quase morri... ...sério mesmo mulher! Aquele foi o pior momento de minha vida, mas estamos juntos de novo, e isso, é tudo o que importa para mim... Nós dois, juntinhos... Sei que sou meio "_sem noção_", às vezes, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu e você, nos dois, pertencemos um ao outro... – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Você não é um "_sem noção_", e quem disser isso é louco... Você é incrível! É o ser humano mais bonito que eu já vi em meus 100 anos... – sorri e encostei a minha testa na dela.

**Minha linda e adorada vampira, tão bonita e ingênua... Eu sou um "_sem noção_", mas fico feliz que ela me ame o suficiente para ignorar isso!**

* * *

**N/B:** Finalmente ELA adotou o apelidinho carinhoso que dei para ele! VIVA eu, viva tu, viva o rabo do tatu,,, ...ou do lobo? Eu hein!

_**TUCA**_


	102. Chapter 102

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**102.**

**Já estava pronto para dar um beijão desentupidor de pia em Bella, quando ouvi a porta se abrindo e nós dois, simplesmente, congelamos.**

- Edward Anthony Swan, **_ENTRE, AGORA!_**

Merda!

- O seu nome do meio é Anthony? – Bella sussurrou e grunhi.

- Depois discutiremos esses detalhes, Bella. Te vejo daqui a pouco em meu quarto, e só interfira se ele puxar a arma! – dei lhe um beijo rápido e corri para entrada, ela ficou parada lá, com a boca aberta, mas nem dei muito atenção.

Quando pai falava o meu nome inteiro, nunca era bom!

- Oi papai... – sorri e ele grunhiu.

- Entre!

- Sim, Senhor... – passei por ele rapidamente, ainda o ouvi fechar a porta com um pouco de força e saltei.

Foda-se! Eu estou morto!

Pobre Bella, de novo, iria ficar viúva antes de casar.

Cara, eu entro em cada situação, que no final, até pode resultar em minha Bella viúva... Com certeza, deve haver algo de muito errado comigo, só pode!

Pai passou por mim indo em direção à sala, eu até considerei correr para o meu quarto, mas ele me seguiria e seria pior.

Com a cabeça baixa, o segui, ao chegarmos à sala o vi sentado em sua poltrona predileta e me sentei no sofá, engoli em seco e sorri timidamente.

- E aí pai, tudo beleza? – ele grunhiu.

- Edward, em primeiro lugar, eu só não o mandarei agora, para ir viver com a sua mãe, porque você é maior de idade...

Isso! Me dei bem! Eu sou mesmo maior de idade! Eu não preciso ter medo de meu pai, e nem ficar com receio, só porque eu dei uma fugidinha _de nada_ para Itália... Eu sou um homem crescido e... Eita... Já me encolhi todo com o olhar dele.

Mas só por precaução, eu iria ficar quietinho e respeitar o meu papai amado e querido. Não que eu estivesse com medo, é só porque eu amo demais o meu velho, não é medo, não! É amor! Que fique bem claro!

Amor, não medo...

- O quê o Senhor tem a me dizer?

- Eu?!

- Sim, um belo dia, eu chego a nossa casa e tudo o que encontro é um bilhete tosco, dizendo que foi resgatar Bella. O que diabo está acontecendo, Edward?

Merda! Foi mesmo isso que eu escrevi?

Deveria ter escrito outra coisa. Qualquer coisa! Como diabo, vou explicar aquilo?

- Er... Então, foi uma pequena confusão pai... Bella ligou para implorar o meu perdão. Jacob que estava meio que fora de si, atendeu ao telefone, e disse que você foi a um enterro... Bella achou que eu tinha morrido! Então, eu precisei provar que estava vivo... Tudo foi tipo, Romeu e Julieta, se quer saber, tirando a parte lá da faca e do veneno.

- Eu juro Edward! Talvez um dia eu vá entender o que você diz...

- Mas não ficou claro?

Sério, foi quase a verdade... Meio que enrolada, né? Mas chegou bem perto...

- Quer saber? Vamos aos fatos! Você e Bella voltaram?

- Sim, ela e a família dela, voltaram.

- Certo! Mas não é só porque você é maior de idade, que vai conseguir se livrar do castigo.

- Eu já imaginava... – resmunguei e ele suspirou.

- Seis meses! – ele sentenciou... Ditador!

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo! Seis meses, de casa para a Escola, sem celular e sem saída para os Cullen.

- Mas, mas...

- Ou isso, ou vai viver com a sua mãe!

- Bella pode vir aqui?

- Claro, mas às 9h, ela terá que partir, e nos finais de semana às 10h.

- Ok, então, eu fico... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

- Melhor você ir dormir. Amanhã, terá aula e você precisará recuperar os dias que perdeu.

- Ah é, Escola... – me levantei, já estava pronto para ir, quando ele me chamou.

- Filho, eu tenho que admitir, eu estou impressionado...

- Por quê?

- Você conseguiu trazê-la de volta! – sorri abertamente.

- É o charme dos Swan pai, não tinha como ela resistir por muito tempo... – ele sorriu.

- O charme dos Swan é poderoso! – assentimos em acordo e subi.

Até que não foi tão ruim assim...

Mas ainda acho que ele é um tirano, seis meses?!

**Repressor!**


	103. Chapter 103

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia._

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**103.**

**Ao entrar em meu quarto, sorri abertamente ao ver Bella sobre a minha cama.**

Foda-se! Eu cheguei a achar que nunca mais veria aquilo...

Sorrindo, subi na cama e abracei-a apertado, ela fez um carinho em meus cabelos e suspirei satisfeito.

- Nem acredito que esteja mesmo aqui!

- Nem eu... – ela beijou os meus cabelos, eu grunhi apertando-a mais forte.

Só minha, sempre, sempre e sempre...

Quando a soltei, me arrastei para cima em sua direção e ficamos deitados de lado, nos encarando, ambos sorrindo como tolos.

Bella ergueu a mão e tocou a minha bochecha, depois desceu até o meu coração, ele bateu mais forte com o seu toque, ela sorriu tristemente...

- Esse é o som mais bonito do mundo, mesmo de longe, eu fechava os olhos e me lembrava dele... Enquanto eu estivesse longe, esse som lindo continuou reverberando, ele não cessou justamente por eu estar longe... Porque do momento em que eu esteja por perto, algo pode acontecer, e esse som lindo parar para sempre...

- Bella... – sussurrei colocando a minha mão sobre a dela... Isso que era declaração de amor!

Não chore Edward, não chore...

- Quando o cão atendeu ao telefone e disse que o seu pai estava em um funeral, àquela dor foi pior do que a da transformação... Era como se nada mais fizesse sentido no mundo... Como eu poderia viver em um mundo em que você não existisse mais? Em um mundo no qual eu nunca mais poderia ouvir o som de seu lindo coração batendo... Como?! ...então era tudo culpa minha, se eu tivesse ficado... Eu poderia ter impedido, eu... – ela negou com um singelo manear de sua cabeça e se encostou mais em mim.

- Está tudo bem agora, Bella... – funguei tentando engolir o choro. Eu gritava para mim, "Seja muito macho e segure a onda"!

- Não... Você está vivo, eu agradeço todos os dias por isso... ...mas se persistir em ser como eu, você morrerá Edward... O seu coração não baterá mais, e não há volta...

- Você ficará comigo?

- Sempre!

- Então é só isso que me importa. – ela suspirou.

- Você é tão teimoso! – eu ri.

- Eu quem sou o teimoso, hum? – ela sorriu.

- Sim, o meu menino lindo e teimoso...

- Minha amada vampira mandona e teimosa...

Ficamos nos encarando por um longo momento, só curtindo a presença um do outro.

Bella se inclinou e beijou o meu pescoço gentilmente, então, um pensamento me ocorreu.

Quem iria me transformar? Seria Bella?

- Bella, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa...

- Você faria isso? – ela ficou tensa.

- Eu?!

- Sim, eu gostaria que fosse você. – ela respirou fundo.

- Eu farei, mas com uma condição...

- Qualquer coisa! O que você quer?

- Mais tempo...

- Isso não!

- Quatro anos... – tentou e neguei, mas ela continuou. – Não precisa ser agora, Edward, fique um pouco mais de tempo como humano.

- Mas aí eu serei muito velho! Quero que tenhamos a mesma idade...

- Dois anos! – neguei e ela bufou.

- Na formatura!

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta!

- Está bem, então! Mas eu outra condição para que seja eu quem faça isso... E aí será para sempre...

- Qual? – perguntei desconfiado e ela sorriu.

- Case-se comigo, Edward Anthony Swan!

Wow! Isso foi bem repentino...

Eu deveria fazer um pouco de doce e enrolar para responder? Afinal, ela merece isso!

Tô pedindo essa mulher em casamento desde o dia em que nos conhecemos...

**- Bem...**

**Fim?!**

* * *

**N/A: Correndo para as colinas em 1,2,3 ...**

**Voltando só pra dizer, em breve "Eclipse? Eu acho que não!"**

**agora correeeeeeeeeee**

**N/B: **Eitaaaaa... O casamento finalmente!Tem mais?! Acaba agora não, quero ser a daminha... Por favor... Deixa vai!? Só que não...

**TUCA**


End file.
